Never Say Never
by wisedec4u
Summary: Tara does something she never thought she'd do, save one of the living dead. Now she's being hunted by the Authority. Eric is the only one who can protect her-that's if she agrees to give him what he wants in return. During S4E9 - LEMONS Galore
1. Stop the Bitch

**A/N: Hello fellow Tara fans and even if you're not a Tara-fanatic like me, welcome. I've been under a lot of pressure from readers to do a Tara/Eric fic. I finally came up with a storyline I hope you all will enjoy (sweating nervously). This will be a multi-chapter fic and a bit longer than my other Tara-pairings (sorry faithful Tamshippers - there will be some Tara/Sam flirting because I just can't resist). This takes place during S4E9 - Let's Get Out of Here. I have changed a few details in the first scene because this is Tara's world and I just live in it. Plus it sets things in motion for my Tara/Eric pairing in later chapters. So things will go off-canon a little, but I'll do my best to keep everyone in character so it reads like an alternate episode. This is unbeta'd at the moment so if you see any spelling or grammatical issues, please point them out. If anyone's interested in being my beta for this story, please PM me and I'll send you the story outline. **So without further-a-do, here is the first chapter of Never Say Never.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris own everything, and I own nothing. I know, life's a bitch, isn't it?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Stop the Bitch<p>

Tara lay on a pallet of old blankets in the back room of the Moon Goddess Emporium. The quiet, dimly lit room was scented with sage and herbal candles, but the calm atmosphere did nothing to settle the wild butterflies in her stomach. She closed her eyes, trying to think of how to get out of this latest dilemma. Most of the other occupants were already asleep, spread out in a circle, just a few feet from where she lay. There were six of them in total, including Tara. Five of which were being held against their will by that witch-bitch, Antonia Gavilal8;n de Logroño, a vengeful spirit that lived nearly four hundred years ago and now inhabited their coven leader, Marnie Stonebrook's, body.

Like Tara, Antonia had been tortured, raped and abused by vampires. However, she didn't just want to defend humans against the living dead. She was planning to completely, indiscrimately, eradicate the entire vampire population off the face of the planet and would destroy anyone who got in her way. Tara was all for standing up to the vamps and defending herself, but genocide was where she drew the line. Too bad she hadn't left when she had the chance. Now she was being held captive…_AGAIN!_

_Why the hell do I keep getting myself mixed up in this shit? Do I have the words, magnet for crazy, sadistic, supernatural motherfuckers tattooed on my forehead? I should've got the fuck outta Bon Temps with Naomi when I had the chance._

A muted thud interrupted her thoughts. Tara's eyes snapped opened like two tightly round window shades. The noise sounded like it came from the storage room. She counted each of the sleeping Wiccans. All of them were accounted for, except for Marnie (aka Antonia), who was still in the front of the store going over centuries old spellbooks and making her plans for the evening.

Lifting up on her elbows, Tara strained her ear to listen. There were two voices coming from the front of the store, which meant Marnie was talking to a visitor. Then another sound caught her attention. It came from the back of the room, a quick tap-tap-tap that sounded like shoes tiptoeing across tile. Tara slipped her hand under her blanket, her fingertips brushing over the hard, cool steel.

_Fuckin' vampire must've gotten loose, _she thought, rising from her pallet_. _

Thank God the gun she was holding was loaded with wooden bullets. As she drew closer to the bathroom where Antonia had stored the spellbound Eric, she heard a familiar female voice. She opened the door and was surprised to find that it belonged to Sookie. Her telepathic friend must have snuck in through the window in the storage room to rescue Eric.

Behind Tara, alarmed shouts filled the air as the others awakened to find they had an intruder.

"Shoot her! Shoot her now!" screamed Roy, Antonia's only willing follower among the small group of Wiccans.

Tara tightened her grip on the gun, aiming it point blank at Sookie. Her heart leaped into her throat. She couldn't just shoot her best friend even if she was a damn fangbanger and lied to her about hiding Eric at her house.

"Tara, don't shoot her!" shrieked Antonia. "This one can be useful to us."

"Okay," said Tara. She turned back to face Sookie, finding it hard to keep her hands from trembling. Eric stood quiet as a statue, staring at the wall as though he was totally oblivious to what was going on around him.

"You comin' here is 'bout the stupidest fuckin' shit I ever heard of…..are you even _listening_ to me?" Tara gave Sookie a cryptic look to be sure she knew just what kind of listening she meant.

_We're all being held hostage. Bill is at the Dorchester Hotel. Take Lafayette and Jesus. They're the only ones strong enough to stop Antonia. Charge me, Sookie! Charge me, now!_

Sookie ran straight towards Tara, knocking her down as she fled from the room. Tara turned on her stomach and fired two shots, purposely missing her best friend by at least an inch.

"No…no...no," Antonia screamed in anguish, but it was too late. Sookie was gone.

"I'm really fuckin' sorry, Antonia," said Tara, putting on her most contrite face, "but she charged me. Ya'll all saw it."

She breathed a sigh of relief as Antonia stomped out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this fuckin' straight," said Lafayette. "That Antonia bitch is holdin' my cousin and Jesus' coven hostage and she plans on using Eric Northman to kill Bill and a whole bunch of folks on live tv at this…uh, whatcha call it...Festival of Tolerance, so that she can start a fuckin' vampirehuman race war?"

Sookie gave an emphatic nod. After narrowly escaping the Moon Goddess Emporium with her life, she told her former arch-enemy and now willing accomplice, Debbie Pelt, to drop her off at Lafayette's house so she could relay Tara's message.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell," she said.

Lafayette wearily dragged his hand over his face and rubbed the stubble on his chin. "This is some seriously fucked up shit."

"Tara said you and Jesus are the only ones strong enough to stop her."

Jesus stood up from the sofa, raking his fingers through his dark hair in an agitated way. Lafayette's stomach curled into a tight knot as Jesus began wearing a whole in his carpet.

"Fuck, man," said Jesus. "We…we gotta do something. We can't let Antonia get away with this."

_Here the fuck we go with this superhero shit again,_ thought Lafayette, rolling his eyes.

There was no way he was up for playing hero, not so soon after his encounter with the dead Creole woman, Mavis, who'd taken over his body to search for her murdered baby. It felt like he was being led around by his balls from one supernatural crisis to another. He actually wished for the days when he was just a small time drug-dealer, selling V and sleeping with senators for money. At least things were less dangerous then. This crazy supe shit was too much for one person to handle, whether he was a medium or not.

Lafayette scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hold on', cowboy. I know you da man with the Mexican mojo, but I'm just a glorified ass puppet for the spirit world."

"Lafayette, you are way more than just a medium. You have yet to see all the powers you'll possess," Jesus said, lowering his voice ominously. His brown eyes got that hard, intense look that always made Lafayette's heart speed up. "What happened at my abruelo's house and with Mavis was just the beginning, mi amor."

"Aw, fuck nah!" Lafayette said, backing away. Jesus grabbed him by the hand and placed it on the center of his chest. Lafayette swallowed hard, feeling the steady beat of his lover's heart under his fingers and through the thin material of his nurse scrubs.

Lafayette met Jesus' fixed stare and tried to keep his voice leveled. "How the_ fuck_ is we gone go up against a pissed-off witch from hell and a thousand year old vampire all by ourselves?"

"I don't know, but we have to try, Lafayette. People could die, including Tara if we just stand here and do nothing."

Lafayette looked away, not wanting to admit that Jesus was right. Tara was the only family he truly cared about. If there was any chance he could help her, he had to try. She would do the same for him.

Sookie cleared her throat. Both men turned to look at her. Sookie planted a hand on her narrow hip in exasperation. "What the hell am I? Chopped liver? I got my own powers too, Lafayette. Granted I ain't fully in control of 'em yet, but they seem to always work at the most crucial moments. Besides, we ain't got much time, so whatever you plan to do, you better do it fast. We need to get to that festival and warn Bill before it's too late."

Lafayette glanced over at his partner, fear and uncertainty lodged a lump in his throat. Jesus had become his rock, his touch stone, and a constant source of moral support. He gave Lafayette a reassuring smile that told him that no matter what he'd have his back.

"Let's get the fuck outta here," Lafayette said sternly, "We got some savin' to do."

* * *

><p>As soon as Antonia, Eric and Roy had left the Moon Goddess Emporium, Tara attempted to take the quickest way out; through the front door. She soon learned, rather painfully, that Antonia had not only sealed the doors and windows with magic, but turning a doorknob or opening a window pane, was like touching red hot coals.<p>

Tara screamed as she felt the heat burning through her flesh. It was the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced in her life. Her eyes watered, staring down at her trembling hands. Most of the tender skin on her palms was burnt away leaving red, pussing blisters and rough patches of black skin. The rancid smell of burned flesh made her stomach roil.

"Lemme see your hands," demanded Holly, gently turning them up for a closer inspection. "Amy go get my purse." She instructed the young brunette to her left.

A tremor went through Tara's body as she watched Holly take a small plastic sack of green herbs out of her purse.

"Holly, I know that marijuana is suppose to help with pain and all, but you gone need a lot more of that shit if you gone help me deal with this."

"It's not marijuana. It's my own concoction," she said, sprinkling the herbs over each of Tara's palms. She then pressed her own hands on top of Tara's. Pain shot through Tara so intense that she cursed and tried to snatch away from her.

Holly gripped her wrists. "Don't move," she commanded sternly before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "Oh, Mother Goddess, I call upon thee, to work your healing power through me. Give me your guiding hand and gentle spirit. Make thy flesh whole again."

Tara felt a tingling sensation spread from her fingertips down to the soles of her feet. When Holly removed her hand, Tara was astonished to see that her palms were red, but the searing pain was gone and her skin showed no signs of ever being burned.

"How…how did you do that?" she asked in awe.

Holly gave her a wide, toothy smile. "It's sorta my thing. My mama was a healer and so was my granny, so I guess they just passed it on to me."

Tara lifted her hands close to her face, not sure if what she was seeing and feeling was truly real. "Wow, this…is… fuckin'… amazing."

"Hey, that's great and all," said Nina, the red headed Wiccan. "But we still need to find a way out of here."

Tara stared at the wide storefront window. "We can't touch the doorknobs or window sills, so we'll just have to go out a big enough exit that we won't have too." She picked up a chair and flung it through the window with all the strength she could muster. As soon as the glass shattered the burglar alarm shrieked.

"Hurry," she screamed at the group. Everyone rushed towards the window. Each of them took special care not to touch anything while stepping over the window pane and the shards of broken glass. Once outside, they all ran to their cars parked in the back of the building. Tara could hear the shrill sound of police sirens in the distance. She knew the cops would come asking a lot questions. She had no intention of being anywhere near the Moon Goddess to answer them. "We got to get to the Dorchester to stop Antonia," she said.

"Sorry, Tara, but this ain't what I signed up for," said Amy, getting into her blue Mazda. "I'm done with this Wiccan shit. I'm converting to Judaism." She started up the engine and sped away into the night.

Tara turned to the three Wiccans remaining. "What about y'all?"

None of them would meet her eyes, except Holly. "I'll go," she said, stepping forward.

"What about your kids? " Tara asked, feeling a little relieved, but at the same time worried for Holly's sake. Afterall, she had been the one to persuade Holly to join Antonia's cause against the vampires in the first place. The guilt of that weighed heavy on Tara. She was afraid Holly's kids would become orphans if their mother got dragged any deeper into this mess. "Your kids need you, Holly."

"Who's to say that once Antonia is done with the vampires, she won't come after us and our families next," said Holly. "I'm doing this for my kids."

Tara considered her for moment then let out a heavy sigh. "Alright," she said in acquiesce. "Let's go."

Holly ran to the passenger side of Tara's convertible and got in.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" asked Holly, once they were on the road and heading towards downtown Shreveport.

"Don't know. I told Sookie to go to Lafayette and Jesus for help. Hopefully, they're already there."

"So what's your plan?"

Tara tightened her hands on the wheel and swerved as she ran through a red light and barely missed colliding with a minivan at the intersection.

She glanced at the rearview mirror to make sure the police weren't following. "My plan," she said grimly, "is to stop the bitch."

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Here's a special note from you favorite short order cook, Lafayette: "Now tip your writer, hookahs! Leave a review."<p> 


	2. Don't Kill the Messenger

**A/N: Hey folks! I'm back with another installment of Never Say Never. Spoiler Alert* When I wrote this chapter I had not yet watched last weeks episode, so I really got a kick when I saw that Jesus and Lafayette were playing a pivotal role in stopping Marnie and Eric ripped out Roy's heart. So I went back and changed a few similarities and added some things from the show that I thought was funny. I'm doing my best to make this tie in with True Blood's present story line so it will read like an alternate episode, rather than an alternate universe. However, some details about certain characters have been changed (for instance, Antonia doesn't care about killing innocent people) to work with my Tara/Eric pairing. Please let me know if I'm getting a little OOC with their actions or dialogue. I would like to thank my beta, CullenLover101 for helping me on this. Lafayette and I would like to give a special thanks to all the readers who left me tips by leaving reviews. **

**Disclaimer: True Blood and Southern Vampire Mysteries is the property of Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. I'm just borrowing their stuff for a little while. I promise to give it back, though I may decide to keep Sam or Alcide for myself.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Don't Kill the Messenger<strong>

Jesus had barely brought his Suburban to a complete stop before Sookie was opening the car door and scampering out of the back seat. Lafayette got out of the passenger side, looking from left to right as he waited for Jesus to join him. Judging by the long line of vehicles, several belonging to various news outlets, the Festival of Tolerance was well underway.

A group of protesters stood behind a yellow barricade, directly across the street from the Dorchester Hotel and Conference Center, shouting anti-vampire slogans like "_Deaders Go Back to Ground_" and "_Humans Unite,Take Back the Night_." Some of them were holding up signs that showed a bloody faced Russell Edgington with the caption, "The REAL Face of Vampires", in bold letters.

Lafayette gritted his teeth. Hatred in any form made his temperature rise, but tonight he had bigger fish to fry. Tearing his eyes away from the group of vamp-haters, he refocused his attention on his two companions.

"I'll go warn Bill," said Sookie. "You two see if Antonia and Eric are here."

The little blonde didn't wait for them to answer. Instead, she took off towards the lobby.

Lafayette stared up at the tall building, his spider senses tingling. "So you really think we can beat this bitch?"

"Yes, I do. We just have to be strong."

"What if we're not strong enough? What if we go in there and get our asses handed to us and everybody fuckin' dies anyway?"

Jesus stilled him with a determined look. "We will defeat her, Lafayette."

"But-."

"Shhh, mi amor. Listen to me. The magic that runs through both our families is strong, combined it is more powerful than you can imagine. Before we left Mexico, my abruelo told me that you are not only a medium, but you seem to boost whatever magic touches you."

Lafayette raised a skeptical brow. "You sayin' I'm some kind of mystical amplifier?"

Jesus nodded. "I know firsthand that my magic is much stronger when we are connected. I also believe that it wasn't until you joined our circle that Marnie was able to bring that bird back to life. She'd never done anything like that before. You must've enhanced her magic in some way."

"I think you and yo' abruelo need to book a room next to my crazy ass mama."

"Fate has brought our two magics together for a reason, Lafayette." Jesus placed his hand against Lafayette's cheek then closed his eyes. "Do you feel it?"

Vibrations flowed from Jesus' fingers, making the short hairs on Lafayette's chin stand on end. It felt as though a bell had been rung inside his head. The vibrations spread throughout his limbs until he could feel it sparking from his own fingertips. Warmth filled his chest and settled in the pit of his stomach like Cognac. He took a deep breath, feeling his anxiety ebbing away.

When Jesus opened his eyes, they shined like polished onyx. "You see. That is our power, our mágico. We can do this, Lafayette. We…_will_…do this. Trust me, mi amor."

Trust was not an easy concept for Lafayette to latch on to, but in the two years they'd been together, Jesus had never let him down. "Alright. I trust you," he said.

"Good," said Jesus, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "We have work to do."

They walked through the large conference hall. The room was decorated with red, white and blue streamers and balloons. There was also a big Tolerance banner hanging above the stage. People were milling around wearing Peace ribbons and FFF (Fangy Friends Forever) buttons. A girl walked pass with a t-shirt that read, Some of My Best Friends Are Dead.

Lafayette continued to follow Jesus through the crowd, scanning faces along the way, looking for anyone or anything that seemed out of place. He spotted at least three news reporters giving interviews to vampire supporters. Bill, in true politician form, had taken to the stage, giving a long winded spill that was a rehash of the civil rights speeches replayed in schools across America every Black History month.

A stocky looking man with a buzz cut and a scruffy beard bumped Lafayette's shoulder as he passed by. Lafayette stopped to glare at him, annoyed that the asshole didn't have the courtesy to stop and apologize.

"What the fuck, man," Lafayette said to the man's retreating back. He noticed the man was carrying a camcorder in his right hand.

"Fuck you, you fuckin' fang lover," the man grunted over his shoulder.

"Bitch, who the f-." Lafayette's angry reply was cut off by a loud scream.

"Up there!" said Jesus, tapping him on the shoulder. Three men, all in black security outfits, were being held over the balcony by three vampires. The first vampire was a black male dressed impeccably in a dark suit. The second, a pretty sandy brown haired female vamp, and the last, a blond male who looked to be in his late teens. But that wasn't what caused Lafayette's blood to run cold. The security guards had all been gutted like the Sea Captain's catch of the day. Their intestines dangled from their gaping stomachs like umbilical cords ripped out their mothers' wombs. Everyone stood frozen, too scared to breathe or move.

From the center of the crowd, Sookie yelled out Bill's name, telling him to run. The guards' bodies hit the floor with a loud thud. Jesus grabbed Lafayette's arm as chaos broke out all around them. People screamed and ran for the exits, while others franticly searched for their colleagues or loved ones. The Festival of Tolerance had gone from peaceful gathering to outright pandemonium in a matter of seconds.

Lafayette saw the first vampire, the tall black one, tearing through the crowd with his fangs bared. His companions were doing the same, ripping out the throats of any victim who crossed their path. It didn't matter if they were man, woman or child. It was like watching three great white sharks hunting in a crowded swimming pool.

This had to be Antonia's dirty work. Lafayette looked up at the balcony and saw movement in the shadows. "I see da bitch. She upstairs," he yelled, pointing at the balcony.

Jesus nodded and ran towards the stairs with Lafayette following close behind. Once they made it to the top, they glanced in both directions, but saw no signs of Antonia or Eric.

"Where…do you think... they went?" asked Jesus, his breathing heavy from running up three flights of stairs without stopping.

Lafayette's breath was just as winded. "I…I don't know."

"You two looking for me?" said a feminine voice with a heavy Latin accent.

_Antonia._

They both glanced at each other before slowly turning to face Antonia/Marnie in the flesh. Lafayette could hear his heart pounding so loud in his ears that it was drowning out the terrified screams from below.

An expressionless Eric Northman and an excited looking Roy flanked the witch on either side. "Well," she said, crossing her arms in front of her, "you found me. Now what?"

* * *

><p>"What the fuck?"<p>

Tara slammed on her breaks, barely missing a middle aged woman who had run into the street and right in the path of her sports car. Though she had managed to stop just in time, the woman was already bleeding profusely from her neck. She staggered two more steps then fell to the ground. Tara hurried out of the car. She kneeled down, checking for a pulse though it was obvious from the empty, unfocused look in the woman's eyes that she was already dead.

"Oh my God," said Holly, staring out the passenger window at the crowd of people fleeing from the Dorchester like ants in a rainstorm.

"Shit! It's already happening," said Tara. "We gotta get in there." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her gun, checking to make sure it was fully loaded with wooden bullets.

When Holly and Tara entered the conference hall, it looked like the prom scene from '_Carrie_'. Blood splattered the white walls, bodies were littered across the floor, and people were screaming and running everywhere. Tara narrowed her eyes. There in the center of the chaos was her best friend, Sookie. She was crotched down behind Bill who was trying to protect her from being trampled.

Tara ran straight towards them, pulling out her gun and taking aim. When she was about three feet away, she squeezed the trigger. A black vampire that had been heading right for Bill exploded as the wooden bullet penetrated his heart. She turned just in time to shoot a second vampire, a blond headed teenager. The young looking vamp looked down at the bullet wound in his chest as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing before erupting into a geyser of blood and guts.

Bill whipped around in surprise, realizing that he'd almost been taken unawares. Sookie rose to her feet and gripped Tara in a bear hug. "Oh my god! Thank you, Tara."

Tara eyed Bill over her friend's shoulder. He had saved her life in the cemetery and now she had saved his. They were even. He nodded in gratitude, letting her know he understood.

Tara pulled back to look into Sookie's tear streaked face. "Where's Lafayette and Jesus?"

Sookie shook her blonde head. "I don't know? They went to see if Antonia and Eric were here. I haven't seen them since we arrived. Everything went crazy soon after."

Just then Holly walked over. "It's like a pack of rabid dogs were let loose in here."

"Try a pack of rabid vampires," commented Nan Flanagan. "This has turned into a fucking public relations nightmare."

They all turned to face the spokeswoman for the American Vampire League.

Bill looked her up and down. "Why are you covered in blood?"

Nan smoothed down her coiffed platinum blonde hair. "I had to stake one of those damn vamps. She was feeding on a news reporter. I can't have this turn into another Russell Edgington incident."

"Bitch , this ain't no fuckin' incident; it's a fuckin' massacre," snapped Tara.

Nan ignored Tara's angry outburst, keeping her cold grey eyes on Bill. "We need to salvage this situation. We'll start by tending to the wounded then glamour as many people as we can, maybe this whole godforsaken town."

"I can help with the wounded," piped in Holly. "I'm a healer."

"Very well," said Nan, not looking the least bit appreciative. "Come along Bill."

"Wait, there is something you should know." He shot a glance in Sookie's direction before meeting Nan's steely gaze.

"What is it now?" Nan asked, sounding more annoyed.

"Sookie came here to warn me that Eric is here under the necromancer's influence and she is the one responsible for all of this. Antonia sent Eric and the other vampires here to assassinate me and to instigate a war between the vampires and humans."

Nan's face actually flushed pink which was saying something for a vampire. "Goddamit, Bill! Can't you fucking do anything right. I swear I'm starting to feel like broken record. You should have dealt with that fucking Viking when you had the chance."

"And _you_ should have let me kill Antonia, then none of this would be happening."

Tara's patience had reached its boiling point. "Would you two shut the fuck up!" She turned to look at Sookie. "Sookie, can you hear Lafayette or Jesus? Can you focus on their thoughts?"

Sookie looked from Bill to Tara, her eyes filled with uncertainty. "I don't know. There's so many people here hurt and they're broadcasting so loudly. I'm not sure I'll be able to filter them out."

"You must try, Sookie," Bill commanded softly.

Sookie closed her eyes, trying to focus. Tara waited, her stomach churning with dread. "Can you hear 'em. Are they still alive?"

"Shhh," said Sookie. "I think I'm picking something up. It's Lafayette. He's… he's scared."

"Where is he," asked Tara, unable to hide the panic in her voice.

"Upstairs. Third floor."

Tara didn't wait to see if the others would follow. She maneuvered through the throng of survivors and raced up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Antonia smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "So you came to confront me, Jesus? And I see you bought your friend, the Moor."<p>

Jesus took a hesitant step forward. It took all Lafayette's will power not to reach out to stop him.

"I just want to talk to Marnie, that's all."

"Marnie does not want to talk to you. She has nothing to say to traitors."

Jesus reached out his hand in supplication. "Please, Antonia, you have to stop this. It will only lead to more bloodshed."

To both Jesus and Lafayette's surprise, Antonia threw back her head and guffawed. Tears actually ran from the corner of her eyes. Roy joined in, chuckling.

"You think I care about those people down there. They are all getting what they deserve, consorting with those evil creatures. They are traitors to their own kind, just like you."

Jesus' postured stiffened and his voice dropped to a low pitch. "I will not let you do this Antonia."

"Who is going stop me?" she said, amusement dancing in her brown eyes. "You?"

Jesus began to chant in Spanish. The vibrations that Lafayette had felt earlier, rippled under his skin much stronger than before. His heart began to race as a soft aura of golden light surrounded Jesus.

"Take the Moor," Antonia commanded. "He may be useful to me later."

Lafayette barely had time to blink before he found his throat clutched in the hand of the large blond vampire. Eric's fangs were fully extended as he stared down at him. His nostril flared. Then something flickered in his cold pale blue eyes, a tiny glimpse of recognition. "You…you are familiar to me," he said as though it surprised him.

Lafayette grabbed at his hand, struggling to breathe. "R-Right, y-you definitely…know me, Eric. Me and you is like ace…boon coons, man." They were more like the scorpion and the frog, but this wasn't the time to make that distinction.

Eric's brows knitted together. "I-I think I've had your blood before."

"Y-yeah that's right and you…you g-gave me yours."

"We are blood-bonded…like me and Sookie?" His hand loosened around Lafayette's neck, but he didn't remove it.

In the background, Jesus continued his incessant chanting. Lafayette began to feel warm all over.

"Not exactly," he said.

Lafayette's vision was starting to blur. He was getting that floating head sensation that he felt when Mavis had taken over his body, though he couldn't understand why it was happening now? He wondered if it was caused by the lack of oxygen to his brain? His vision slowly began to clear. Behind Eric, he saw a young man standing in the shadows, wearing a white tunic. He had short black hair and kind, brown eyes. Lafayette opened his mouth to speak but it wasn't his own voice that came out.

"I am your maker, Eric, the one who reborn you and set you on your true path."

Eric eyes widened. "G-Godric?" His voice was choked with emotion, "But Sookie told me you chose to meet the sun."

"Yes, my child, but I have returned to break your bondage to this witch."

Red-tinted tears streaked down Eric's cheeks. Godric/Lafayette lifted his hand to gently brush the tears away from his face.

"But her magic controls me, master."

"She is weak, Eric, and no match for your strength. You must resist her. As your maker, I command you."

Antonia's eyes were literately glowing with rage. "What is this sorcery?"

Somewhere in the background, Lafayette heard the footfalls of someone running towards them.

"Lafayette! Lafayette!" It was his cousin, Tara, but he couldn't answer her back. Godric had full control of the wheel and he was just a passenger.

"Stay back!" screamed Antonia. "Or I will have him rip out the Moor's throat."

Tara lifted her gun and aimed it straight at her. "If he kills him, bitch, you're next."

Eric's hand shook as he removed it from around Lafayette' neck and took a step back.

"What are you doing, vampire?" Antonia sneered. Roy backed away as well, sensing that things were taking a turn in the wrong direction.

"He is my maker," Eric said, without meeting her eyes. "I am compelled to do as he commands me."

"I am your master now! You do what I command you to do."

"No, Antonia," said Jesus. "You are not his master." He reached out and placed his hand on Lafayette's shoulder. Air rush out of Lafayette's lungs as a flash of bright light shot out from Jesus' fingers and wrapped around Antonia arms.

"I bind you from doing harm," said Jesus. "You no longer have dominion over the dead."

Antonia screamed, struggling to free herself from Jesus' invisible shackles.

At that moment, Sookie and Bill rushed into the corridor. They stood in stunned silence, seeing the powerful witch writhing helplessly against her binds.

"Oh, shit," said Roy, seeing that he was now outnumbered and possibly on the losing side of this equation. "I'm sorry, Marnie." He took off running in the opposite direction.

Antonia chuckled, her eyes fixed on Jesus. "You think it is that easy, brujo?" She closed her eyes and lowered her head, saying a Latin incantation under her breath.

Jesus let out an agonizing scream and doubled over, clutching his stomach.

She smiled, rubbing her wrists as though she'd been released from handcuffs that had been on too tight.

"I trusted you, Jesus." All traces of Antonia's Latin accent were gone.

Jesus coughed up blood and fell to the floor on his hands and knees. "Please…Marnie…stop this."

Marnie shook her head, sighing in disappointment. "You showed so much promise, Jesus. It's a pity, but now I see you're just wasted talent. We could've given you real power, made you part of something great."

Bill took a hesitant step forward with Sookie clutching close to his side. "Is that what this is really about, your excessive need for power?"

Marnie turned away from Jesus, her upper lip curling into a snide smirk. "Not at first, but Antonia helped me to see things in a whole new light. We're at the top of the fucking food chain now, vampire. With our combined power, the possibilities are endless."

"Not if I put a fuckin' bullet in your head and end this shit right here!" said Tara, tightening her finger on the trigger.

Marnie gave a dismissive wave of her hand. Before Tara realized what was happening, the gun flew out her hands and landed at the opposite end of the hallway. A tremor went through Tara's body as she felt herself being lifted off the floor.

"We thought you'd understood most of all, Tara, especially after everything you've been through. Your hatred for vampires and the need for vengeance were so strong. That's why we chose you. Now you betray us by defending these bloodsuckers?"

"You killed innocent people, Marnie. That's not what I signed up for."

Flames flickered in Marnie's brown eyes. "No one is innocent!" She held up her hand and balled it into a tight fist.

Tara screamed in pain, feeling as though her insides were being squeezed into a trash compactor.

"She's killing her," yelled Sookie. "Do something, Bill."

"I cannot save her, Sookie. The witch's magic is too strong."

"Then if you won't, I will!" Sookie ran towards Marnie holding out her hand. Before she could get off a blast of fairy power, Marnie waved her hand again and sent Sookie flying into the nearest wall. She landed in a crumbled heap on the floor.

"Sookie!" Bill called out. He turned back to the witch, his fangs bared. "I will rip your fucking throat out!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, vampire. We don't take well to idle threats." She lifted her hand and smiled. A ball of glowing light like a miniature sun hovered in the center of her palm. "You know what happens when vampires are touched by sunlight, don't you?" A sardonic smirk appeared on Marnie's face.

Bill glowered, but took a cautious step back.

"Eric," Godric/Lafayette called out. Eric turned to face his maker.

"There is humanity in your heart now. I can see it glowing within you. You must end the bloodshed, my childe. You must stop her. Now!"

Eric took a step behind Marnie, who was so rapt in her present victory that she didn't notice his close proximity.

"No one will ever threaten us or treat us like we're nothing again," she laughed. "Anyone who tries, we will crush them into dust."

* * *

><p>Tara felt the sweat beading on her forehead, under her arms and down her back as she tried with all her lingering strength to fight the pain roiling around in her stomach like a fireball. "F-fuck you, you sadistic bitch!" She spit blood on the floor, gallantly aiming for Marnie's shoes, but missing them by at least a foot. Her head lulled to the side, all the fight seeping from her body.<p>

Marnie brows dipped low. Her lips pressed into a grim line. "Tara, do you know what the penalty for treason is?" She lifted her hand, pointing it towards Tara. "It's death."

When Tara lifted her head again, her eyes met and locked with Eric's. That's when she saw his moment of clarity. The blond vampire's features instantly changed. His brows creased over eyes that had become dilated and dark. His lips curled back into an evil Eric like grin, made even more disturbing by his sharp fangs. Tara shivered, but not from pain.

Within half a second, there was a gaping hole in the center of Marnie's chest. Eric had moved so fast, that Tara wasn't sure what had happened, until she saw him holding up the witch's extracted heart in the palm of his bloody right hand.

Marnie's lifeless body crumbled to the floor, her eyes and mouth still opened from shock. Eric grinned, giving Tara another intense look. He knelt down, sinking his fangs into Marnie's flesh, rewarding himself with the last vestige of her blood. For some reason, Tara didn't find herself as disgusted by the act as she thought she should be.

Just then, Nan came into the corridor, followed by three armed guards. She glanced at the four humans lying on the floor and fixed her stare on Eric who was still feeding on the dead witch.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she demanded.

Bill spun around to face the, irate VPL spokeswoman. "As you can see, Eric killed the necromancer."

Sookie had finally recovered and limped over to Bill's side. "He saved us all."

Tara got to her knees and crawled over to where Lafayette was kneeling over Jesus. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

Lafayette, who was now himself again, nodded. "My man's strong. He'll recover."

As Tara helped Lafayette get Jesus to his feet, she paused to look over her shoulder at Eric, who was now finished with his meal. He wiped the blood from his mouth as he stared down at Marnie's drained body. He must have sensed Tara watching him because he turned his head. Their gazes locked and held once more. Tara shivered again. Something in his stare sent a rush of heat between her breasts and down to the pit of her stomach. She quickly turned away, immersing herself in the task of assisting Jesus to the nearest chair.

"Oh, no!" shouted Sookie, drawing everyone's attention.

Bill's placed a hand on her shoulder, his brows rising high on his forehead. "What is it, Sookie?"

"I-I think there's someone else here."

The vampires all went on high alert. "Where?" asked Bill.

"I don't know, but I can hear his thoughts."

"It's probably that fuckin' Uncle Tom, Roy," Tara said in a huff. Lafayette looked at her strangely then shook his head.

"No," said Sookie. "It's someone else. The guy's scared because he saw Eric kill Marnie. He recorded it on his camcorder. He plans to expose the vampires by putting it on You-Tube or something like that. He really seems to hate you guys. I think he's part of an anti-vampire group."

"The Fellowship of the Sun?" asked Bill.

Sookie shook her head. "No…a website."

"Shit! Not one those fucking Vamp-Kill dot com bloggers again," Nan ranted. "That's all I need. Can this night get any worse?"

"His thoughts are fading. I can't read him. He must be in a car…I think he's driving away."

"Dammit!" Nan turned to release the full brunt of her frustration on Bill. "I can't believe you let some amateur asshole with a camcorder record the Sherriff of Area Five ripping out a human's heart and feeding on her. This is the last fucking straw, Bill."

"How was I supposed to know that someone was recording us? And that witch was no ordinary human and you know it."

Nan ignored Bill's argument. "It looks like I'm going to have to do this myself since our indecisive _King_ can't seem to do his fucking job right. Guards silver the sheriff. He's going to face the true death."

"No," screamed Sookie. "You can't do that."

Even Tara and Lafayette jumped in to voice their objections.

"Bitch, Eric Northman saved our lives," said Lafayette, taking a step forward. "How you just gone kill 'im after all the crazy shit that happened here? None of us would be alive right now if it wasn't for him."

"That is of no consequence to me. Any vampire caught on video feeding on or killing a human must face the true death. It has been mandated by the Authority."

"Fuck the Authority!" spat Tara. "This shit ain't right and you know it."

"Listen boys and girls, when this gets out to the public, and it will, they'll all be looking for a vampire to blame. It might as well be Northman. I'm killing two birds with one stone." Her mouth twitched. "No pun intended."

She then gave a curt nod to her security. Two of the three armed guards walked over to Eric who stood silently awaiting his fate. The men forced his hands behind his back. He made a hissing sound through his teeth as the silver cuffs clamped around his wrists.

Why the hell wasn't he putting up a fight? Tara wondered. She'd seen Eric in action before. Even under Antonia/Marnie's spell, he was a vicious killing machine. It didn't make sense that he would refuse to fight now when his own existence depended on it.

"Take him back to Fangtasia," ordered Nan. "I'll carry out his sentence there."

"No, no, please don't," cried Sookie. Bill wrapped his arms around her, not only to comfort his former lover, but to keep her from rushing at the guards who were leading Eric towards the stairs. Nan turned to follow behind.

"Nan," Bill called after her. "This is wrong. Eric does not deserve this."

"Then why don't you take his place, Bill?" she challenged. "If it was up to me I'd have your ass silvered right beside him, but unfortunately only the Authority can decide your fate, but don't you dare push me Bill or I'll have your head on a stake."

They all watched as Eric, the two guards, and Nan descended the stairs.

Sookie cried out, beating her fists against Bill's chest. "Why did you let them take him? Why? He doesn't deserve to die…we…we have to save him."

"No, we cannot interfere," said Bill, grabbing hold of her hands. "This is vampire business."

"I don't care. I have to go to him, Bill. I can't let them execute Eric."

Bill's voice was cold and deadly serious. "Sookie, listen to me. You will not go anywhere near Fangtasia or interfere in anyway. You almost died once already. I will not have you in harm's way again, even if I have to lock you up in one of my cells until this is over."

Tara took a step forward and placed a hand on Sookie's shoulder. She lifted her chin, narrowing her eyes at Bill. "You might be king of the fucking vampires, Bill, but last time I checked this is a free country."

Bill's fangs popped out and he snarled at her. "Not when it comes to Sookie. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe even if it means her freedom."

Tara couldn't help being taken aback by the conviction of his words. She recalled that Franklin had made the same claim when he had tied her down to a bed in Mississippi, telling her it was only to keep her safe. A chill crawled up her spine.

"You fuckin' vampires are good at holding people against their will." She didn't bother keeping the accusation from her voice.

Bill's eyes shifted towards Marnie's body, lying on the floor, a few feet away. "It appears that you humans are good at it too. At least I have the noble intension of saving the life of the woman I love."

"Bill if you really love me than you won't keep me from Eric," Sookie interjected.

Bill ignored her plea. "Guard escort Miss Stackhouse to my mansion and see that she doesn't leave under any circumstances."

"Yes, sir." The guard took hold of Sookie's arm and attempted to force her towards the stairs. Sookie snatched her arm away.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Bill Compton, never. I wish I'd never had your fucking blood!" The guard finally gave up trying to push her towards the stairs. He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I mean it, Bill, I'll never forgive you if you let this happen!"

Bill watched her departure with a sad look of remorse in his eyes. "I'm only doing this because I love Sookie and I'd rather face the final death myself than to see any harm come to her. I hope one day you and Sookie will come to understand my reasoning."

Tara doubted it, but said nothing in response. Bill cleared his throat and straightened his posture, falling back into his role as the King of Louisiana. "Thank you for your assistance tonight. I will see to it that you are all rewarded generously." In a flash of movement, he was gone.

Jesus limped towards them, holding his side. "We did it, mi amor."

"Yeah, baby," Lafayette smiled. "We kicked ass."

Tara gave them both a wry look. "So what the fuck do we do now?"

Lafayette shrugged. "We go home and sleep for a week."

As they headed for the stairs, Tara couldn't help glancing back at Marnie's body. She had once been a kind, gentle woman who'd only wanted to practice her Wiccan religion in peace. That's the woman Tara would miss. How sad that Marnie had been so driven by her lust for power and dark magic that she was willing to take innocent lives to achieve it.

Tara looked away, her train of thought switched to Eric Northman. She could not forget the haunting look he'd given her right before sinking his fangs into Marnie's flesh. He could've killed the witch at any time, so why couldn't Tara shake the feeling that he done it specifically to save her?

"You going back to New Orleans," asked Lafayette, interrupting her troubled thoughts. They had walked out of the hotel and were now standing outside, next to Jesus' black Suburban.

"Yeah, but there's something I have to do first."

Lafayette raised an arch brow at her. "Sumthin' you need my help with, cuz?"

Tara shook her head. "No, just a question I need to ask someone. I'll call ya'll later though."

She watched Jesus and Lafayette drive away before heading back to her sports car. Holly had caught a ride with a guy she met while helping with the injured victims. Tara was grateful for the quiet solitude. She needed the time to think. For several long minutes, Tara sat in her car with her hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that she felt her knuckles pop.

_Fuckin' vampires. _Tara muttered under her breath.

Tara knew what she was considering was beyond crazy, but she had to know if her instincts were true. She sped out of the parking lot, turned west on Cullen Street, and headed straight for Fangtasia.

* * *

><p>Tip your writer, hookahs! Leave a review!<p>

Love,

LaLa


	3. Crossing Enemy Lines

**Hello faithful Tara fans and Taricshippers. I know it's been a long time, but I'm back with the next installment of Never Say Never. I have to say I was *** ticked off by the Season 4 finale. I won't give anything away for those of you who haven't seen it, but Alan Ball crushed my spirits. All I know is next season, Pam, Eric, or even Bill better rush in and save the day or I'm through with TB. Okay, now I'm done venting. Let's move on.**

****As you know, I do not own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse Southern Vampire Mysteries and do not make any profit from their creations (if I did, season 4 would have ended a lot differently – sorry). **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Crossing Enemy Lines<strong>

"Nooo!" Pam screamed. She picked up the nearest chair and flung it across the room, shattering the mirror and several bottles of Cristal and Blood Royale that were on display behind the bar. "I won't let you do this."

Eric tried to keep his voice level, not an easy feat with the silver cuffs searing into his skin. Nan Flanagan and her cronies had confined him to Fangtasia to await his final death while she reported back to the Authority.

"Calm down, Pam. Throwing a tantrum won't serve any purpose here. What's done is done."

Bloody tears streaked down his progeny's pale cheeks. "How can you tell me to calm down? You're going to let that AVL bitch snuff out your life without a fight. You're over a thousand years old Eric. Nan Flanagan is no match for you."

"Jag kan inte slåss henne," he growled, jumping from his seat, his fangs extending. He still could not help reverting back to his ancient tongue when his temper got the better of him.

"Yes, you _can_ fight her, Eric. You have to. I nearly lost you forever because of a fucking witch and I'm not going to lose you again. Please, if you ever loved me, you won't let them kill you."

Eric retracted his fangs and stared into her bloodshot blue eyes. In his thousand years, he had sired others, but none of his children had ever touched his heart the way Pam did. She was every bit as ruthless and cunning as he was and her lust for life rivaled his own. They spent nearly a hundred years together traveling the world, tasting life's blood and indulging their pleasures. He'd grown to love her as only a father could and would sacrifice anything, including himself, to keep her safe.

He reached out his bound hands and caressed her cheek, catching a teardrop of blood on his thumb and placing it to his lips. "Don't you see that I'm doing this for you? If I were to kill Nan, it would be a death sentence not just for me, but for you as well. The Authority would hunt us both down."

"Do you think I'd give a shit about my life in you're not in it?" She cried.

"Pam…"

The sound of footsteps drawing near caught their attention. They turned in the direction of the main entrance. Pam moved in front of Eric as if to shield him from an impending attack. Eric could feel her anger and fear flowing through their blood bond. His body tensed as he stared at the entrance. To his surprise, it wasn't Nan who entered the bar, but Tara Thorton.

Pam sneered. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Eric," she said, her face hard and defiant. She was a brave girl, but very foolish.

Before Eric could react Pam was upon her, pinning her against the opposite wall. "There's no camera's here, you witch loving bitch. You picked just the right time and place for me to rip your fucking throat out."

"Bill said you couldn't touch me."

Pam laughed. "I don't give a flying piss about Bill." She opened her mouth wide ready to sink her fangs into Tara's flesh.

"Låta henne gå," said Eric, making his voice low and hard. "Now, Pam!"

"Fuck," Pam hissed then reluctantly let go of Tara's arms and backed away.

"Leave us," he commanded.

Pam gave him a chastened look before disappearing into the back office and shutting the door.

Tara stared at him with those big brown eyes that had captured him so completely back at the Dorchester.

He walked towards her. "Pam has obviously taken a shine to you, I see."

Tara winced, rubbing her arms. "Yeah, we're practically best friends."

Eric grew serious. "You should not have come here."

"I know."

"What do you want, Tara?"

She swallowed as though she was having trouble getting her words out. "I need…I need to know why you did it. Why you saved us?"

"The witch was a direct threat to my kind. I saw an opportunity and took it."

Tara's dark gaze narrowed. "Bullshit. I saw your face. You could've killed her anytime you wanted to."

Eric tilted his head, staring at her intently. She was a tempting woman to say the least. A fiery spirit blazed beneath all that lovely brown skin. He suddenly understood Franklin Mott's fatal attraction to her. He too felt himself drawn to this dark rose of a woman in spite of her many thorns.

"What you really want to know is why did I save you. Am I correct?"

Her eyes shifted away briefly before returning to his. "It ain't no secret that I hate your kind. I fought by Marnie's side until she went all psycho bitch and turned on us. So yeah, I wanna know why you did it?"

Eric shrugged and sat down in the nearest chair. It creaked beneath his weight. He took his time answering. "I'm not exactly sure why. Perhaps it was a residual effect of the spell, my last bit of compassion for humanity." He stared up at her. "Or maybe I liked seeing that fire in your eyes and didn't want see it snuffed out. Either way, you should be grateful for the result. What's that saying? You shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Eric smiled then grimaced. His wrists were smoking from the silver and the pain was becoming excruciating. He closed his eyes for a moment, doing his best to block it out. "You have…your…answer. Now go."

"I-Is there something I can do?" she asked, taking a tentative step forward.

"No," he answered sharply, wanting her to leave. Her blood was calling to him. He could feel his gums aching.

Without another word, Tara walked behind the bar. She came back a few seconds later with two towels in her hands. She ripped each one in half. "Gimme your wrists."

He was so dumbfounded by her actions that all he could do was stare at her.

"I said gimme your wrists," she repeated, looking irritated.

He raised them silently.

"This might hurt a little while I work the rags under your cuffs."

And it did. It took everything within him not to yell out. Eventually she wedged the pieces of material through the cuffs so that his skin wasn't in direct contact with the silver.

"Thank you," he said.

She stared at his wrists, refusing to meet his eyes. "You're welcome. This doesn't mean I won't stake your ass if you try anything funny."

Pam entered the room faster than the human eye could follow. "They're here," she said in a frantic voice.

Eric looked directly at Tara. "You have to leave. Now."

Tara backed away and turned towards the door. Nan Flanagan, along with four heavily armed guards in black armor, walked into the bar.

Nan stared haughtily down her nose at Eric. "Alright, Eric, let's get this over with. The van's outside waiting and I still got a mess to clean up, thanks to your inept king." The guards marched towards him. Nan spun around to stare at Tara. "What the fuck is a human doing here? It's after hours for chrissakes."

"She was just leaving," said Eric as he was dragged to his feet. He gave Tara an imperceptible nod.

"Yes," she said, "My business is done here."

Eric tracked her movements to the door. She paused and their gazes locked. An emotion flickered across her face, but he couldn't decipher it. Seconds later, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Just keep driving," Tara told herself. "What happens to Eric Northman has nothing to do with you."<p>

She was almost to the expressway, heading back to Bon Temps. "Eric's an old vampire. He could probably take out everybody in that room if he wanted too. He doesn't need my help."

_Then __why__ am __I __so__ worried,_ she thought. _Why__ should__ I __even __care __if __that__ damn __vamp__ lives __or __dies, especially if that vamp is a lying, conniving sonobitch like Eric Northman?_

_Because __he __saved __your __life__ and __the lives of the __people__ you __love, _said the voice in her head_._

She sighed. "Fuck!"

It was after two am. The road was deserted. She made a quick U turn and headed back to Fangtasia at top speed.

When she got there, the parking lot was ominously quiet. Was she too late? She pulled her gun out of the glove compartment and headed for the main entrance. To her surprise, the door was still unlocked.

"Hello? Eric...Pam? Is somebody here?"

Tara heard crying coming from the back of the bar. Walking in the direction of the sound, she came upon an office door that was slightly ajar. Placing her palm against it, she opened the door wider. Pam was leaning over a desk bawling like a baby. She looked up at Tara with red streaks of blood coming out her eyes. "Get the fuck out," she sobbed.

"Is...is he dead?" Tara asked, afraid of hearing the answer.

"Not yet, but he will be soon. They took him away." Pam lowered her head into her hands and started bawling again.

"Where?" Tara said in a stern voice.

Pam sniffled, wiping bloody tears away with the back of her hand. ""I don't know. He told me not to follow."

"C'mon, they couldn't have gone far."

"He asked me not to interfere. As much as I want to, I can't disobey my sire."

Tara planted a hand on her hip and glared at her nemesis. "Are you a fucking vampire, bitch, or goddam lap dog?"

Pam jumped to her feet, snarling. Her eyes glowed with rage and her fangs were out.

Tara nodded with satisfaction. "Now, that's more like it."

Tara drove while Pam used her mental connection with Eric to track him to a secluded woods five miles east of Fangtasia.

"We're close. Pull over," said Pam.

Tara parked on the side of the road behind a cluster of overgrown Azalea bushes. Pam got out surveying the area for any signs of movement.

Tara went to stand beside her. "So what's the plan?"

"Nan is over eight hundred years old. I can't defeat her and her guards alone. We'll have to use the element of surprise in order to gain an advantage."

"How 'bout a diversion? I could try to take out her foot soldiers while you go after the Queen B."

Pam raised a brow, looking somewhat amused. "Ah, divide and conquer. No offense honey, but you're only human, a skinny one at that. How are you going to take out four heavily armed vamps by yourself?"

"Bitch, don't worry 'bout me. I got my ways of leveling the playing field."

Tara tucked her gun into her waistband then went to open her trunk. She unzipped a black dufflebag and pulled out several weapons, a small spray bottle of liquid silver mixed with garlic, a twelve inch sterling silver dagger, three stakes, and a box of custom made wooden bullets, each with a silver core. Her favorite weapon was a small cross bow that she'd gotten pretty accurate using from far distances. She used the strap to hook it on to her shoulder, put the bullets and spray bottle in her jacket pockets and wrapped a Velcro holster around her ankle and slid the dagger inside it.

Pam looked impressed. "Who are you? Tara the Vampire Slayer?"

"Girl, I live in New Orleans now so I can't never be too careful. It's a fuckin' cesspool for bloodsuckers. No offense."

Pam nodded with amusement. "None taken...breather."

Tara handed Pam the stakes. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Eric was kneeling on the ground with his wrists now bound behind his back and two guards flanking him on both sides.<p>

Nan's steely gaze bore into him with that air of superiority he grown to hate. "Eric Northman, you have been charged with being videotaped killing a human, thereby jeopardizing the AVL's directive for peace and coexistence between humans and our nation of vampires. It is by the power of the Authority that I sentence you to the true death. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Why am I not surprised? Make it quick. I have shit to do besides hanging out in this fuckhole town all night."

"I just wanted to say that I'm grateful not to be in your shoes."

Nan scoffed. "And why is that, Viking?"

"Tonight my servitude ends. You on the other hand have to continue living out your existence licking the asses of Authority council members and being their media whore. The ironic part is that after my sentence is carried out, you will most likely be meeting the same fate, behind Bill of course."

Her face lost some of its smugness. "What makes you so sure of that?"

"All this happened on your watch, Nan. You helped to stay my execution after I killed Russell Edgington's consort, which makes you partly responsible for his homicidal rampage. Then you elevated Bill to the position of King. When you saw that the necromancer was too big a problem for him to handle on his own, did you come to his aid? No. You turned a blind eye, allowing the witch and her coven to become even stronger. Face it, Nan. Your days are numbered."

"Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about. The Authority would never turn on me. I've pledge my fealty to them for over two hundred years. I've built a great rapport with the humans in this country. I'm the friendly face of vampires."

Eric gave her a humorless chuckle. She was like a naïve child, refusing to believe her parents were not the perfect role models she believed them to be. "Nan, I've lived on this earth for over a thousand years and in that time I have learned that no one is truly indispensable, especially to the Authority. At some point all vampires outlive their value, including you."

He could tell his words had pierced her veil of confidence. She stared at him for a long time.

"Give it to me," she said, holding out her palm. The guard, standing by her side, placed a polished wooden stake into her hand. She closed her fingers around it.

Eric bent his head and waited. There was a whoosh sound that went past his ear. The guard behind him, to his right dropped to his knees and exploded into a pile of blood and guts. Half a second later, the guard on his left met the same demise. Blood spattered the side of Eric's face and clothing.

Nan spun around to look into the darkness. "What the fuck is going on?"

The guard aimed his semi-assault weapon from side to side. "Someone's shooting arrows, ma'am. I think they came from that direction."

Eric saw movement in the shadows near a line of tall Magnolia trees. It must be Pam, he thought. A part of him was furious that she'd disobeyed him, though he had to admit he'd only asked her not to interfere. He should have known that his choice of words would provide a loop hole for Pam to come to his aid.

Nan grabbed Eric by the arm and pulled him to his feet. She stood partly behind him, using his immense size as a shield. "Call the other guard, dumb ass." She said to the lone henchman.

He pressed the button on his walkie-talkie. "This is Viper 1. Come in, Viper2. Security has been breached. We have two down. I repeat, we have two down." His call was answered by static. "Do you read me Viper 2? Come in." More static.

Eric looked up. Another arrow was heading their way. This one missed the guard's heart and struck him in the upper right side of his chest. The vamp cried out. He clutched at the arrow, trying to pull it out.

"I know it's that bitch of yours," Nan sneered. "I'll going rip her head off and keep her fangs as trophies."

Someone walked out of the shield of trees. The dark figure wasn't Pam, but Eric recognized her immediately. It was Tara, smiling and holding up a crossbow. His jaw dropped. He would've been less shocked if the Reverend Steve Newlin stepped out the woods to save him. What in God's name was she doing here? And how could she possibly think of taking on five vampires alone? He not only thought Tara was insanely foolish, but was obviously harboring a death wish. He noticed she was staying close to the cover of trees.

_At least she has the good sense to keep her distance_, he thought fondly.

"You two lookin' for that other vamp?" She yelled from across the clearing. "I hate be the bearer of bad news, but he ain't comin'. Had a bad case of heartburn, I think."

Nan pushed the guard forward. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Go get her."

The guard took off and Tara disappeared into the line of trees again. Nan picked up the stake. She stared up at Eric, her eyes glowing. "You think a human can stop me from carrying out your sentence?"

"No, bitch, but I can." said a familiar female voice. Eric smiled. Tara was not alone after all.

Nan screamed in agony as Pam sprayed a mist of liquid silver and garlic directly into her eyes. The older vampire covered her face with her hands, momentarily blinded. Pam took the opportunity to tackle her to the ground. They rolled over and over, scratching, biting, issuing jaw cracking blows at each other.

Eric knew that eventually Nan would get the upper hand. She was three times Pam's age and much stronger. Gritting his teeth, he flexed his arms trying his damndest to break the silver cuffs off his wrists. He grunted in pain as they pressed deeper into his skin, but wouldn't break.

Pam was on top of Nan, straddling her. She raised her wooden stake, but before she could plunge it into Nan's heart, the older vamp issued a blow that sent her flying into the air. Pam landed in a heap several feet away. Nan rushed after her so fast that Pam didn't have time to recover before she was put into a sleeper hold. She reached up, clawing at her assailant, but it was no use. Nan had her in an iron grip.

"No!" Eric yelled. He was sure the bones in Pam's neck were being crushed. It was obvious Nan planned to follow through with her threat to rip Pam's head right off her shoulders. He had to stop her now or see his most beloved childe suffer a brutal death.

Though his hands were bound behind his back, his feet were free. He ran towards the two vampires at lightning speed, throwing his entire weight into Nan's side. He heard bones crack, but wasn't sure if was his bones or hers. All three landed on the ground with a heavy thud.

A sharp pain shot through his arm and shoulder, making him grit his teeth. His shoulder bone was dislocated. He struggled to get to his feet. In a movement that was nearly impossible for most humans, Eric yanked his arms up and over so that his hands were no longer behind his back. He yelled as he pulled his thumb out of socket then slid the cuff off his wrist and over his left hand. He glanced at Pam who was still lying on the ground unconscious. Nan was injured, but almost on her feet. Eric bit the inside of his jaw and pushed his thumb back into its socket. He would need assistance popping his shoulder back in place. The silver cuff dangled from his right wrist, but he ignored the pain.

Nan faced him in a fighting stance, her fangs bared. "You're going to die, Eric, one way or another," she hissed.

"You first," said Eric.

They flew towards each other at full vampire speed. Eric was stronger, but Nan was able to use her smaller size and faster speed to gain an advantage. She climbed up his torso and kicked him in the side of the head like a martial artist in a Wachowski Brothers film. For a moment, he saw stars and prayed he wouldn't black out.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall," she laughed, punching him in the face. He staggered, but didn't' fall. Using his one good arm, he grabbed Nan's wrist, spun her around and tossed her into the air. She flew across the field like a flying disc, hitting the trunk of a spruce pine tree so hard that the bark splintered. He waited for her to get back up. When she didn't, Eric picked up the execution stake. He staggered over to her and raised it above her heart.

Suddenly, Nan's foot shot out, striking him in the midsection. He doubled over and fell to his knees. She jumped to her feet and rammed the jagged edge of a fallen branch into his chest, just above his heart. Eric roared. The pain was unlike anything he ever felt before. It was worst than getting shot and bitten at the same time. He fell face forward in the dirt then rolled on to his side. This was it. The time to rejoin his master, Godric, was upon him.

Nan stood over him, her face black and blue with bruises and blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. "You think you can defy the Authority," she snarled. "No one goes unpunished, not you, not Bill. In the end, the Authority always rules."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tara coming towards them. She was bleeding on her left side and holding a silver dagger covered with blood in her right hand. He tried to reach for Nan's leg, hoping he could stop her from turning around. He wasn't fast enough. Nan struck Tara across the face. She fell back and landed on her behind. Nan jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground.

"Normally I'm not for killing humans, but in your case…fuck it." She opened her mouth and sunk her teeth into Tara's neck. Tara let out a scream so agonizing that it sent a shiver crawling up and down Eric's spine. With the branch still lodged in his chest, he crawled towards them.

Tara was reaching for something shiny in the dirt. It was the dagger. She jabbed it into the side of Nan's throat. The vampire made an awful gurgling sound then fell to the side, writhing on her back. Eric reached for the handle of the dagger and drove it through the rest of the way, severing Nan's spinal cord. Her body disintegrated right before him, leaving a dark puddle of red sludge.

Tara lay motionless. Blood was seeping from the two open wounds on her neck. Eric groaned as he rose to his knees. Inch by inch, he pulled the branch from his chest then flung it to the ground. His shoulder was dislocated, a couple of ribs broken, his wrists were badly burned, and there was a gaping whole above his heart. He desperately needed blood to heal, but first he needed to save Tara's life. He crawled to her side and pulled her head onto his lap. After opening a gash in his wrist, he placed the bloody wound close to her mouth. Her lips were moving. She was trying to speak. Even with his superior vampire hearing, he had to bend his head to make out her words.

"N-No…blood," she murmured.

"Stupid girl. You'll die," he said bluntly.

"F-fuck…you."

He smirked. "Maybe later, but for now I'm going to save your life."

She moaned. "D-Don't…want…you.."

Eric didn't give her time to finish her sentence. He pressed his wrist to her lips, trickling blood into her mouth. She tried to turn away, but he pressed harder until she was forced to open her mouth or have her teeth broken. Once he was sure she had enough, he pulled his wrist away.

"I may have just given you more reason to hate me, brave little rose, but I can't watch you die."

Her chest rose and fell with each labored breath. She looked up at him with tears in her frightened brown eyes. Eric tenderly stroked her hair. Seconds later, her eyelids shuttered close.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>As always, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Your feedback is always welcomed and appreciated. <strong>


	4. Wayward Dreams

**A/N: Hello Taricshippers and Tara fans. I'm back with the next installment of Never Say Never. If you're just tuning in, Tara was on the brink of death when Eric forced her to ingest his blood in order to save her life. Well, boys and girls, I don't have to tell you what that means...I'd rather just show you, hehehe. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, except my naughty little fantasies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Wayward Dreams<strong>

Tara's eyes shot open and she found herself shrouded in pitch black. There was stiffness in her neck and on the left side of her body, but no pain. The last thing she remembered was Nan's fangs tearing into her throat and feeling her life slowly seeping from her veins. Was this what death felt like?

She ran her tongue along the lining of her mouth. It felt as dry as cotton and tasted like copper. Her head was throbbing like tiny soldiers were marching through it. At least she was laying on something flat and soft, which she assumed was a bed.

Groaning with displeasure, she lifted up on her elbows and tried to get in a sitting position. Something whispered across her bare stomach and she froze. Panic gripped her. She was totally blinded and couldn't hear anything other than the sound of her own heavy breathing. Her heart thumped like a battle drum beneath her breasts.

"Who the fuck is there?" Tara demanded, her voice quivering.

The deafening silence only intensified her fear.

"Pl-Please….tell me where I am," she cried, no longer caring if she sounded weak or was pleading. She just wanted to get out of here, go back to her nice little apartment in New Orleans, and beg Naomi to forgive her for acting like a whiney, loathsome, self-hating bitch.

"Answer me, goddamit," she shouted. Her voice echoed back to her. It sounded like she was underground or in a cave of some kind.

A chill slithered up her spine. _Maybe I am dead_, she thought.

Tara reached out her hand, feeling for the edge of the bed and touched something tepid and hard. It moved beneath her fingers.

_What the hell is that? _

She jumped back and nearly fell ass over teacup off the bed. Something grabbed her around the waist and snatched her back so abruptly that she let out a yelp.

"Be careful, little rose, you don't want to hurt yourself," said a deep, familiar male voice.

"Eric?"

As if by magic, a single candle ignited a few feet away. She squinted, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dim light. There were four windowless walls surrounding them. She could make out the shapes of furniture spread sparsely around the large room. Eric stood at the foot of the bed staring down at her. His blond hair shined like corn silk under the iridescent flame.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my secret lair." he said, his voice deathly calm.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Faster than she could blink, Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed bedside her.

"To protect you," he said in a voice so sexy that she felt her sex contract involuntarily.

He set the candle on the stand beside the bed. His pale face glowed under the candlelight, accentuating the sharp angles of his cheekbones and those intense cobalt blue eyes. His eyebrows creased as he stared at her. He looked like the devil himself, deciding whether he wanted to fuck her or eat her alive, maybe both. Fear and lust warred inside her.

"I-I don't need your protection." She knew she sounded uncertain and mentally cursed herself for it. The last thing she wanted to do was look weak in front of a vampire, especially Eric Northman. Vampires preyed on the weak.

She caught sight of his fangs, peaking out over his full bottom lip. Their eyes clashed before his heated gaze traveled down from her face. His nostrils flared. There was no mistaking what he wanted to do to her. She could feel his lust intensifying, flowing off his body like signals from a radio tower. The feeling was overpowering. Raw. Threatening. Her instincts told her to get as far away from him as humanly possible, but the wild emotions strumming through her mind rooted her to the spot.

What the hell was going on here? She didn't want to have sex with Eric. Yet, erotic images kept playing in her head of him roughly bending her over, fucking her like a wild beast. His fangs penetrating her skin as she keened and panted like a bitch in heat. It was as though she could feel what he was feeling. That's when Tara looked down and realized she wasn't wearing a shirt…or a bra. In fact, she was totally nude. Embarrassment put a flush of heat under her skin. She quickly drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Shit," she roared, "where the fuck's my clothes, Eric?"

He eyed her like a morsel of rich, delectable chocolate he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into, literally. "They were unsalvageable. I had to throw them away." He moved in closer, stalking her like the dangerous predator she knew him to be.

Tara swallowed then attempted to show some control. "I don't know what the fuck's goin' on here, but you better get me some clothes right now so I can get the hell up outta here. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear, but you can't leave. Not yet."

"Why the hell not?" For the first time, she noticed the blood oozing out of his left ear and down the side of his face. He had the bleeds, which could only mean…

"It's day time. I can't protect you in the sunlight," he said.

"I told you I don't need your fuckin' protection. I can take care of myself."

"Tara, I know you are brave, foolishly so, but you wouldn't last one night on your own against the Authority. If you want to survive you need to trust me. My lair is the safest place for you to be right now."

Tara shook her head, rejecting his words. "You must be fuckin' crazy if you think I'd ever trust you."

He brought his face within an inch of hers. "You don't have a choice, Tara," he whispered, brushing his smooth jaw lightly along her cheek and making her shiver. "You're my responsibility now."

Eric inclined his head and covered her mouth with his lips as though it was his God given right. Tara couldn't believe his gall. Who the hell did he think he was? She pressed her palms against his broad shoulders, but she might as well been a mouse trying shove a stubborn lion. His superhuman strength pissed her off even more.

"Stop…you, son of a…"

He kissed her harder muffling her curses. His large hands tangled in her hair, gripping the back of her head so she couldn't move or pull away. He slid his tongue against the juncture of her tightly closed lips in an attempt to tantalize and tease her into submission.

"Surrender to me, Tara," he growled.

At the dominant sound of his voice, her betraying nipples puckered and scraped against his thin cotton t-shirt. Heat coiled in her stomach and down below. She had called Sookie a damn fool for falling for not one, but two vamps. Now, here she was getting worked up over a vampire she despised with all her heart. Hate and disgust boiled in her veins along with the angry pulse in her pussy.

"You know you want me," he teased then inhaled sharply. "I can smell the cream dripping between those lovely brown thighs."

_This is wrong,_ she told herself_. Sick. Perverse._

So what if he saved her life back at the Dorchester? He was still the heartless monster who had tortured Lafayette for weeks and sold out her best friend to Russell Edgington. Not to mention, he would've killed her at the Moon Goddess if Marnie and the other Wiccans hadn't intervened. Yet, none of that changed the lustful anger growing inside her or stopped her body from responding to his kiss. If she didn't do something drastic, she would lose all her self control.

Tara closed her eyes, allowing herself the guilty pleasure of kissing him back. She flicked her tongue into his mouth. He suckled it with eagerness. Tugging at his bottom lip, she captured the pink flesh gently between her teeth. Eric groaned with pleasure, deepening the kiss. He slid his hand down the curve of her spine and settled his cool fingers over the rise of her ass cheeks and squeezed. That's when she bit down hard and tasted his blood. It was surprisingly bitter and sweet.

_Take that Mr. Sexy Vampire. _

Eric flinched and drew back. Her brown eyes collided with his angry blue ones. Tara lifted her chin and braced herself. She felt good knowing she was able to inflict some pain on the thousand year old vampire.

He licked the bloody residue from his wounded lip and swiped his hand across his mouth. Something cruel and animalistic flickered across his face. He gave her the rawest look of desire she'd ever seen on any man or vampire. The emotions she felt from him before was nothing compared to what he was giving off now. His whole body seemed to vibrate with a violent, lustful energy he could barely contain.

His voice came out low, almost a growl. "If you're trying to turn me on, Tara, I'm already way past that. I don't think you want to push me any further."

Fear rippled across her chest.

Eric glared at her through narrowed eyes, as he glided a long finger down her bare arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps along her skin. Tara stiffened, her heart rate going through the roof. It was as though she was staring into the eyes of a rattlesnake that was ready to strike her at any second.

Eric gave her a slow, sinister grin. "I would love nothing more than to sink my fangs and cock into that sweet, succulent body." His fangs were glistening and fully exposed. "I'm going to fuck you until you can't decide whether to beg me for more or pray to your God for mercy."

He moved his hand over her breast, brushing the pad of his thumb lightly over the dark, beaded nipple. Tara bit her lip to suppress a moan. It took everything in her not to arch into his delicate caress.

"You won't be able to think of any lover you had before me and you certainly won't desire another man or woman after me. Your lungs will burn from screaming my name, Tara."

Her pussy clenched with heat, but she managed to keep her expression hard and guarded. There was no way in hell she would let Eric know the effect his words and touch were having on her.

"Keep fuckin' dreamin,"she spat, slapping his hand from her body. She hugged her arms around her breasts. Her nipples felt hard enough to cut diamonds. "I'd rather fuck a dildo made out of a porcupine's ass than to let you anywhere near me."

He lifted an eyebrow, his lips quirking with amusement. She wanted to slap that arrogant grin right off his fine, chiseled face.

"Is that right?" His voice was a low sexy rumble deep in his throat. Her insides quivered. He swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, which was now completely healed. She watched his eyes zero in on the closely shaven cleft between her thighs. The greedy look in his eyes sent a rush of wanton heat straight to her clit. More moisture gathered at her center. His nostrils flared again. Something dark and ominous charged the air between them. Tara felt her throat closing.

Within a split second, she was on her back with her arms stretched above her head and her wrists clasped tight in his right hand. Her breast flattened against his broad chest as he crushed her under his weight. Before she could get a word out, he was kissing her again with an intensity that tied her stomach in knots and stole all her rational thinking. She moaned, parting her lips beneath his. He licked the corner of her mouth, before plunging his tongue deep inside to taste her fully. She felt drunk with his kisses and her eyes rolled with pleasure. Was it possible to come just by kissing? She was close to finding out.

His strong pale hand glided up her inner thigh. He spread her legs wider and settled his hips between them.

"Do your soft petals feel as good as your thorns, little rose?"He whispered, wedging his hand between their lower bodies.

His thumb brushed against her clit sending a shockwave through her. She arched her spine, whimpering softly as his long forefinger probed her slick channel.

He groaned against the side of her neck. "Your sweet cunt in weeping just for me, isn't it? It already knows it belongs to me."

Wantonly, Tara rode his hand, feeling the thickness of his erection pressing against her thigh. Eric clamped on to her right breast, sucking and nipping gently at the taunt, aching nipple. His cool tongue felt heavenly against her heated skin. "You're mine," he grunted, pushing a second finger into her wet pussy and adding more pressure to her clit with his thumb.

Tara gasped and gritted her teeth, grinding against him, "I…I'll…never…be…yours," she panted. He raised his head to look deep into her eyes, but continued to stroke her quivering pussy. His voice was calm and deadly serious, "You will be mine, Tara…or you will die. The choice is yours." He lowered his head to her neck and sank his sharp fangs into her tender flesh.

* * *

><p>Tara woke up screaming. A blonde woman, sitting in a winged back chair, in the corner of the room, jumped to her feet and started screaming too. After a minute, they both shut up and stared at each other. Tara rubbed the side of her neck, feeling for any evidence of bite marks. She was relieved to feel nothing but smooth skin and even happier to find she was fully clothed in a clean white t-shirt and loose grey jogging pants. Had it all been a dream? If so, who was this strange woman staring at her?<p>

She waited for her heart rate to return to normal then asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ginger," said the young woman as though that explained everything.

Tara eyed the woman with caution. "What are you doing here?" She glanced around at her unfamiliar surroundings. "Where ever here is?"

The room was not that different from the one in her dream, except there was a window with blue curtains, actual electrical lighting instead of candles, and the furniture didn't look so dark and gothic, more a cheap imitation of modern chic.

"Eric told me to watch you while he and Pam rested for the day. I work for them back in Fangtasia and I belong to Eric and Pam."

Tara lifted an eyebrow. _Belong to Eric and Pam? _

Eric's possessive warning from her dream flickered across her brain.

_You will be mine, Tara…or you will die. The choice is yours._

Ginger clapped her hands together in a gossipy way. "Sounds like you three got yourselves in a world of trouble," she said. "I heard all about it from Eric, not Pam because her voice box got crushed by that mean Vampire League lady."

Leaning forward as though she were sharing secrets with one her girlfriends, Ginger said, "At least she can't yell at me, which is kind of nice for a change. Though, she was pretty pissed about it. Pam ain't used to not talkin' or givin' orders, but she should be back to her old self by tonight. That's if ya'll can make it out of New Orleans before dem Vampire Feds find ya'll."

Tara was baffled. "We're in New Orleans?" _How the hell did we get all the way from Shreveport to New Orleans? And why don't I remember anything?_

"Yep. We got her right before dawn. After that big mess with Russell Edgington, Eric bought me this house in the Big Easy since he said my house in Bossier is too small and there's no place for them to put their hidey holes."

She smiled and walked over to the dresser mirror to check her makeup and fluff her blonde bob haircut. "I never hardly come here, except when I get time off for Marde Gras, or if Eric and Pam need me for emergencies, like last night, but my name's on the deed and the place is mine free and clear as long as they're the only vamps with invitations to get in. This place is like our own private little hideaway."

Ginger smiled proudly, sweeping her hand out to encompass the room. "I did all the decorating myself, though Pam don't seem to like it much. She thinks I don't I have taste when comes to decorating. I've been watching the Home and Garden channel and Shabby Chic and I think it suits me just fine."

Tara's mind was still a bit foggy and it was hard to process all of Gingers rambling words. They seem to flow right into the other, but she was able to catch a few important details.

"Why New Orleans?" Tara asked. "There's so many vamps here. Why risk comin' to a crowded city where they could be recognized?"

"Eric calls it 'playin' in plain sight'. He said if you pick the most obvious place, most folks won't look for you there."

"You mean, hiding in plain sight." Tara corrected.

Ginger turned, giving her a blank look. "What?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "Never mind. So you tellin' me Pam and Eric are somewhere in this house dead to fuckin' world?"

Ginger nodded.

"How soon 'til they rise?"

"'Bout four hours."

"There's no other humans here but you and me, right?"

"Yep."

"No werewolves? No shifters?"

Ginger shrugged her shoulders. "Nope. It's just us."

_Unfuckingbelieveable._

Tara quickly got out of bed and looked around for her shoes. "Where's my shit. I gotta get outta here."

Ginger shook her head vehemently. "Oh no, Eric left specific instructions that you're not to leave the house until he awakes."

Did Eric really think some dingy little blonde waitress could hold her here? If Sookie couldn't get Tara to do what she wanted, and she had the power to read minds and could shoot fucking microwaves out her fingers, then this bitch sure as hell didn't stand a chance.

"Fuck Eric's instructions. I ain't waitin' 'round here like a sittin' duck."

Tara got on her knees to look under the bed and then under the dresser.

"You can't leave. If you do, Eric will be really mad and I'll get in big trouble."

"That ain't my fuckin' problem."

Tara shoved her aside and went to slide the closet door open. Inside, she found her jacket, tennis shoes, and black duffle bag. She unzipped the bag and was happy to see that her crossbow was inside along with her gun and bullets. She would have to go back to her apartment in the French Quarter to get more weapons and supplies.

Naomi immediately came to mind. It made her heart ache thinking of how the lies she told had destroyed the happy, drama-free life she had built here in New Orleans with Naomi. The year and half they spent together was the happiest she'd ever been in her entire life. Maybe there was still a chance she could fix things with Naomi once this mess was settled with Eric and she was free of him for good.

Tara quickly put on her jacket and shoes and zipped up her dufflebag.

Ginger wrung her hands together and chewed on her bottom lip. "I don't know why Pam and Eric always make me watch the prisoners. I ain't no good at it. I always screw it up," she said to no one in particular.

Tara took in Ginger's worried expression and almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Swinging her bag on to her shoulder, she headed straight for the door.

"Hey, can I at least go with you?" Ginger pleaded. "Then I can tell Eric that I was watchin' you like he told me to."

Tara paused with her hand on the doorknob and glanced over her shoulder into the frightened eyes of the woman standing in black stiletto heels, wearing a too-tight black leather skirt and pink tank top. She looked more like a streetwalker than a prison guard.

It was on the tip of her tongue to say, 'hell no,' but the pathetic look on her other woman's face lanced her with pity.

"You gotta a car?" asked Tara.

Ginger flashed an enthusiastic smile. "Sure do."

Tara grudgingly sighed and waved her hand. "Shit. C'mon then. "

Ginger clapped her hands together and wriggled her hips, doing a strange little celebration dance.

"Hurry the fuck up before I change my mind," growled Tara, already regretting the decision.

Ginger quickly followed her out the door.

"You live here?" asked Ginger, staring up at the two story brick and stone apartment building which had seen better days.

Tara felt a sting behind her eyes as memories flooded her brain of her and Naomi cooking together in the tiny galley style kitchen, cuddled together on their secondhand couch watching television, and in bedroom making love.

"In another life," she answered, feeling a tightness in her throat.

She got out of the passenger side of Ginger's red Mazda and walked up the three stone steps. Looking at the intercom panel, she noticed that the name plate beside her apartment number still read Naomi Ota and Toni Michels. Hope filled her heart. She prayed that meant Naomi hadn't moved out. What would she say to her after all this time?

Her stomach fluttered as she reached for the buzzer. She rang it once…twice…three times. No answer. Maybe she was out. Just then, an elderly lady walked out the main entrance. Tara watched the lady pass then quickly grabbed the door before it closed. She glanced at Ginger, signaling with her head for her to follow.

They went up to the second floor. The hallway was deserted.

"I don't think anybody's home?" Ginger said in a voice that was too loud for the confines of such a small corridor.

"Shhh," Tara said, putting a finger to her lips.

Tara stared at the door. Something seemed out of place. The silence felt too thick for a bright, sunny afternoon. She placed her hand on the knob. It wasn't locked. New Orleans was a dangerous place. Security was a very high priority for most of its citizens. Naomi was especially cautious about locking doors to keep intruders out.

Tara's heart raced. The hairs on the back of her neck stood erect. She quietly eased the door open. The living room was a wreck. Furniture was tossed ever which way. Broken glass was scattered across the hardwood floor.

Behind her, Ginger let out a small yelp. Tara's mind clouded with fear. Fear for the woman she loved. _Naomi._ Where was she? Tara walked further into the room stepping over debris while Ginger followed close behind. Her heart stopped when she saw speckles of dry blood on the area rug and along the white baseboards. There had obviously been a struggle. Naomi was the one who introduced her to ring fighting. So Tara knew Naomi would have definitely put up a fight.

She had to find her. Make sure she was safe. Without thinking, Tara ran towards their bedroom. She stopped in her tracks once she got to the doorway. A pale delicate hand was sticky out from behind the bloody, overturned mattress.

"No…no…no, baby." Tara got on her knees and crawled to Naomi's side, throwing the mattress off her. Dark blood stained her shirt and matted her long raven hair to the right side of her face. Her neck was turned at an awkward angle. Someone had snapped her neck.

"Please, no. Wake up, Naomi. Wake up, baby." Even as she chanted the words, she knew Naomi was long gone. She cradled her former lover's head in her lap, rocking her back in forth in her arms.

_This isn't real. I'm still dreaming_, she told herself over and over again. Tears clouded her vision, burning her eyes.

Yes, she would wake up any minute now and be back in Bon Temps. Naomi would be alive and safe, far away from Tara's fucked up life. Things would be the way they should to be.

Ginger's stiletto heels clicked on the hardwood as she entered the room. Tara didn't even mind when she heard the first scream erupt from her red painted lips. In fact, she relished the sound. If she had the strength, Tara would've wailed and screamed like a banshee too, but her throat had closed up tight. All the air had been squeezed out her lungs. She couldn't think or move. She closed her eyes, imagining Ginger's blood curdling screams were her own screams. Her shrieks were the only thing that broke through Tara's cloud of rage and grief. Who ever done this would pay. If it meant selling her soul to the devil, she would see it done. Come heaven or hell, she would see that Naomi's death was avenged.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please leave your feedback. I eat it up like candy kisses!<strong>


	5. Cat and Mouse

**A/N: Sorry for the looong hiatus from this story. Life got in the way and bad case of procrastination. But I'm back with the next installment and I hope you enjoy. Unfortunately, I don't have beta for this story so please excuse any errors you find (feel free to PM me to point them out I can make corrections). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely related to True Blood or the Southern Vampire Series. I only wished I did. **

Eric's eyes snapped open. A feeling of panic gripped him so completely that he nearly ripped the lid off his coffin to climb out. He stood shirtless with his hands balled into tight fists in front of him. His nostrils flared. His gums ached. He didn't know what was wrong with him. On minute, his anger was like a wild twister ready to destroy anything in his path. The next, he was overcome with such deep despair and sorrow that he wanted to drop to his knees and weep. His emotions were all over the place. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to calm the storm rioting within him.

After moment of meditation, his gaze settled on the two ivory colored coffins setting in the middle of the concrete, windowless room. His coffin was wide open just as he had left it while Pam's remained undisturbed. He realized with some regret that it would be another couple hours before his beloved progeny would rise from her deathly slumber. Last night, after feeding Tara, he'd grown too weak to offer his blood to Pam. So he'd summoned his minion, Ginger, as a substitute. Human blood would help with the healing process, but the injuries Pam sustained from Nan were extensive. She would need extra time to fully recover.

Eric focused on the sounds around him. He heard the cracks and creaks of the old cottage, the repeated taps of wiry branch being blown against a window, and the drip, drip, drip from a leaky pipe somewhere within the walls. What he did not hear was the sound of footsteps or the beating heart of a human female who should have been in the room right above his head.

His lips curved at the corners when he thought of Tara, the feisty beauty who surprised him with her unwavering bravery and grit. Not only had she taken on five vampires, four of which were heavily armed, to save him from execution, but also helped him put an end to Nan Flanagan's annoying existence. It was an act that nearly cost the courageous girl her life. However, Eric refused to watch Tara's life fade away into nothingness. He had given her his sacred blood then called Ginger to drive them to their hideout in New Orleans. Bon Temps and Shreveport were no longer safe havens.

After pulling on his t-shirt and leather jacket, Eric went to unlock the three deadbolts on the chamber's 12 inch steel door. He climbed up a ladder, opened a hidden hatch above his head, and stepped out of an armoire much like the one he'd installed at Sookie's house. He sniffed the air, picking up on Tara's faint honeydew and vanilla fragrance. His nose twitched. There was another familiar scent in the air that smelled of cheap flowery perfume and a supermarket box dye job. _Ginger._ He growled in frustration.

"Ginger!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

The house was silent.

"Where are you? Answer me," he commanded, walking towards the narrow hallway. The hall led to two bedrooms in the back of the small cottage. He opened the first door which was Ginger's bedroom. He frowned, feeling more nauseated than usual by the painted pink walls and gawdy black and white tiger stripped furniture. Her bed was neatly made up. The rest of the room was as tidy as a button. He quickly left to check the guest bedroom. The bed was rumpled, the closet doors wide opened. He stood in the middle of the room, breathing in the tantalizing scent she left behind while cataloguing every detail. The first thing he noticed was that her black duffle bag was missing.

"Horunge!" he cursed. _Son of a bitch!_

He'd given Ginger specific instructions not to let Tara leave the house under any circumstances. How dare that blonde little cunt disobey his orders. His hand gripped the frame of the door until the wood cracked and splintered in his hand. Rage unlike anything he'd ever felt before clawed at his insides, twisting his gut. His fangs grew. He let out a primal growl as he scanned the room.

Tara was out there somewhere, without his protection. The Authority would have no problem tracking her down. By now, word would have gotten back to them that Nan had met her final death. If they sent a vamp to investigate the site where Eric was supposed to have been executed, he or she would have easily picked up the scent of a human. The Authority had the money and resources to track any human in the United States if need be.

A feeling of deep lost crept over him. Eric sunk down on the edge of the bed. His eyes burned with tears. He touched the wetness on his face then stared down at the red tinted liquid on his fingertips.

"What the hell is this?" He said aloud to himself.

After being turned, the only time Eric had ever cried was when his maker had chosen to meet the sun. It had been a while since he shared blood with the blonde telepath so their blood bond would have weakened by now. These emotions felt new, raw, and unpredictable. There could only be one logical explanation.

"Tara," he whispered.

Eric heard the front door open and shut. He rose to his feet with his senses on high alert. The sound of footsteps tapping across the hardwood floor drummed in his ears. Using his vampire speed, he quickly re-entered the living room, hoping to find Tara standing there.

Ginger screamed when she saw him, dropping her purse and keys at her feet.

"Where the hell is she?" he demanded, advancing on her.

Ginger trembled, backing away. Eric grabbed her by the arms, making her wince.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Master. I tried to make her stay like you told me too, but I couldn't control her. I had no choice but to…"

Eric raised a brow at her. "To what?"

"She insisted that I take her to her apartment near the French Quarter, but when we got there we found a dead girl. I think it was her roommate."

Eric could feel his anger simmering to a boil. "Tell me everything," he hissed.

Ginger obediently nodded then began to recount her story in detail. When she was finished Eric was beside himself with frustration.

"I tried to get her to come back to the house with me," Ginger pleaded with wide wild eyes, "but she refused. She told me it was your fault she was in this shit. She said she was gone get as far from you as possible and go find the ones responsible for killing her girlfriend."

Eric narrowed his eyes into slits. "Is that right?" Tara would soon realize she could not get rid of him that easily, not with his blood coursing through her veins. They shared a blood bond now, which meant he could track her down. Considering the riot of emotions he kept receiving from her, she would not be that hard to locate.

"Stay here," he said. "Pam will be up soon. Tell her that I _command_ she stay in the house until I return. I should not be long." He turned his back to leave.

"Y-you're not goin' to punish me?" she asked, her voice quaking.

Eric shot the frightened girl a deadly look. "I'll deal with you later," he said, his voice full of danger and promise. "Do as I say."

"Yes, Master."

Without a looking back, he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

The one thing Eric could not tolerate was incompetence. He would seriously have to reconsider Ginger's value within his retinue. The old adage was true if he wanted something done right, he'd have to do it himself. He took to the air, determined to find Tara and bring her back under his protection whether she wanted it or not.

Tara uncurled from her fetal position on the bed. It felt as though she'd been crying for hours. Her body ached all over. When she wasn't crying, her mind was filled with a burning rage that seemed to scorch her to the core. All she could think about was Naomi's broken body lying on their bedroom floor. Guilt weighted heavy in her heart. If only she'd never sucked Naomi into her fucked life, filled with vampires, witches, werewolves and shape-shifters, then she'd still be alive right now.

Before coming to the motel and checking in under the name Toni Michels, Tara stopped at a nearby gas station and made an anonymous call to the New Orleans police department. She decided not to use her cell phone for fear the call would give away her location.

Whoever it was who did this had wanted to send Tara a message and she gotten it loud and clear. Now it was her turn, to send one of her own. She'd find the bastards responsible and make them pay dearly. First, she needed to talk to someone who could help her deal with her grief and put things in perspective. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and reached for the phone beside her bed.

She dialed Lafayette's number and waited with bated breath for him to pick up the other line. He answered after the fourth ring.

"Lafayette, it's me," she breathed into the phone, trying to keep her voice leveled, but failing miserably.

"Bitch, where you at?" he snapped.

"In New..." Tara paused. What if someone else was listening in on the line? "I'm out of town right now."

"Hookah, how you gone leave town without sayin' goodbye. Me and Jesus was worried sick, especially after all the crazy shit we just went through. You okay, girl?"

Tara sniffled, feeling tightness in her throat and another flood of tears coming on.

"What's wrong, cuz?" he asked, softening his tone. Ever since they were kids, Lafayette seemed to be in tuned to her moods. Tonight was no exception.

Tara hesitated, not sure she could actually form the words. "It's—It's Naomi…s-s-she's dead. Someone murdered her."

"What the …oh my God! I'm so sorry, baby."

Tara choked back a sob, gripping the receiver until her knuckles cracked. "I-I think who ever did it came to the apartment lookin' for me."

"Why? You in some kind of trouble?"

Tara let out a wary sigh and leaned back against the headboard of her rented bed. "Of course, I'm in trouble? My whole fuckin' life ain't been nothin' but trouble. Why you think I wanted to leave it behind so damn bad. And now Naomi's paid the ultimate price for my screw up. I should have never…" Her voice trailed off, but she finished the sentence in her head. _ ….saved Eric's fuckin life! This is all his fault._

Lafayette next words pulled her from her thoughts. "Tara, come back to Bon Temps. Stay with me and Jesus."

Tara shook her head even though she knew her cousin could not see her through the phone. "No! No fuckin' way am I puttin' you two in danger."

Lafayette chuckled. "Danger? Girl, did you forget who you're talkin' too? My man's a badass witch and ain't to be fucked with. Plus I just found out that in addition to being a medium for the dead, I'm some kind of fuckin' magic booster. Come home, Tara, we got your back. We can protect you."

"I don't want protection. I wanna find out who these motherfuckers are and make them pay," she said full of conviction.

"Don't do nothin' stupid, girl. Let's just talk this shit out first."

Tara could feel anger and heat rising in her chest. Her jaw clenched. _Talking?_ _Was he serious?_ She didn't have time for talking. Not when the woman she loved was murdered in cold blood. What she needed was eye for an eye justice.

"I gotta go, Lafayette. I just wanted to let you know I'm safe."

"But for how long?" he pleaded. "When you gone stop runnin', girl?"

Tara was silent for a moment. "I do what I have to do to survive, Lafayette. It's the only damn thing I know how to do. Goodbye, cousin."

She hung up the phone, feeling drained from the conversation. A aching throb was beginning at the base of her skull. She slid down on the bed and lay her head on the pillow. In the morning, she'd regroup while all the vampires slept and figure out her next move. With that last thought, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Carlos Alejandro Cardera, was a 156 year old vampire. He worked primarily as a private eye/hit man for the Authority. Despite his real age, he appeared to be a handsome Hispanic male in his early twenties. Clad in a dark brown leather jacket, button down black dress shirt and fitted black jeans, he stood about 6 feet, was compactly muscled, and had the style and suaveness of a young Ricky Martin.

He leaned against a light post in the parking lot of the one star, Stop 8 Motel. His search for Tara Thornton had led him here. Last night, he was called to an apartment building in the French Quarter. The instant he saw the dead Asian girl, Carlos knew those disgusting wolves had killed the wrong human.

_That's what happens when you employ an inferior species to do the job of an experienced vampire._

The Authority had quickly learned of their mistake. Now he was being commissioned to find the former Sherriff of Area 5, his get Pam Swynford De Beaufort, and the human woman, Tara Thornton. The Authority wanted this incident taken care of as quickly and discretely as possible. Nan Flanagan's death had caused a major uproar among the council members, not because she was a much revered representative of the AVL or extremely valuable to their agenda. Carlos knew it was due to the council's inflated egos. The Authority could not stand the thought of someone daring to defy them. To do so was heresy of the worst kind. Eric Northman and his co-conspirators had to made an example of.

Carlos brought the torn piece of material to his nose and inhaled deeply. He'd grown addicted to its honey dew and vanilla fragrance.

_Foolish chica,_ he thought, _of all places to hide out, you chose a damn motel._

Didn't humans realize that any vampire could enter a motel or hotel room, unimpeded. No invitation needed. It was the vampire equivalent to going to a McDonalds to pick up a late night snack. How the human race had managed not to become extinct by now was beyond his comprehension.

Carlos surveyed the one level motel with keen eye. Each room had its own outside entrance. He strutted across the disserted parking lot to room 112 and stood quietly outside its door. Closing his eyes, he felt as much as heard the steady thump of a human heart and the subtle snores coming from inside. He smiled to himself. This job was going to be a lot easier than he'd anticipated.

Carlos slowly twisted the knob of the door and stepped into the pitch black room. He saw the outline of Tara Thornton sleeping under the covers. As he neared the bed, he couldn't help thinking what a waste it was not to at least get a sip of blood from his unsuspecting victim. However, the Authority was very clear in their instructions. The girl's death could not be tied to any vampire. It had to look as though she'd been robbed and murdered by a human.

Carlos slid the knife from the holster hidden beneath his jacket and raised it above her sleeping form. He brought it down forcefully into what should have been her back. Instead the knife went straight through to the mattress. He withdrew his weapon, pulled back the covers, and found a stack of ripped pillows.

_What the hell… _

It took him only a second to register what he was seeing.

"You lookin' for me, motherfucker?" said angry female voice.

Carlos turned to find a dark skinned woman standing by the door, holding a crossbow. She pulled the trigger. He moved just in time, but not before the arrow cut a painful groove in his upper right arm and stuck in the wall directly behind him. He leaped towards her with his fangs bared, knocking her down. They rolled over, sending an end table crashing to the ground. Carlos pinned the slender woman beneath him.

"Sorry chica, this is just business. Personally, I thought Nan was a real puta, so I'm glad to hear she's gone.

"You killed Naomi," the woman spat at him, struggling in his arms.

"Sadly, no. You can blame those dirty wolves for that botched job, but don't worry you'll get to join your friend soon enough. I heard she begged for her life, will you?"

She spit in his face, hitting him right below his left eye. Carlos wiped his face and laughed. "No one defies the Authority and lives to get away with it."

"You and the Authority can go straight to fuckin' hell," she hissed.

Something hard sliced through his chest. He looked down between them and saw the wooden stake. It was the last thing he ever saw.

Tara rose to her feet, covered in blood. Her chest heaved with the effort it took to breath. The stake dropped from her trembling fingers. She'd known whoever it was that killed Naomi would eventually track her down too. So she lay and waited. Her instincts and planning had paid off, but this was only the beginning. She walked around the vampire's bloody remains to go pick up the phone on the nightstand.

Her fingers were sticky and wet, but she managed to dial the correct digits on the first try. She sighed with relief when Lafayette picked up after the third ring.

"Hello, Lala speakin," he said in his sing-song baritone.

Tara's grip tightened around the receiver as she glanced down at the dark puddle of blood just a few feet from where she stood.

"I think I'll be comin' back to Bon Temps after all," she said without preamble. "See you in a couple hours."

She hung up the phone then went into the bathroom to wash away the vampire's filthy remains.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. All suggestions are welcomed. **


	6. Be Mine

**A/N: Hello fellow Truebies and Tara-fanatics. I can't believe the TB Season 5 Premiere is only less that 20 hours away. In celebration, I am posting Chapter 6 of Never Say Never and I hope you enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to my Tamshippers out there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse Southern Vampire Series, though I do borrow their characters from time to time. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Two and half hours after her phone call to Lafayette, Tara walked into Merlotte's Bar and Grill. She silently stood by the entrance, scanning the crowd. The dinner rush was over, but plenty of regulars were still hanging about. The smell of cigarette smoke, grilled onions, burgers, and beer permeated the air, thick enough to cling to her skin. She got a few curious stares from the patrons, but nothing significant. Most of them dismissed her without a second glance to return to their drinks and conversations.<p>

As she walked further into the bar, she noticed a few new faces and some old ones missing, but for the most part, it was the same old Merlotte's. Jane Bodehouse sat on a stool slouched over what was probably her umpteenth drink of the night. Terry Bellefleur was busy bartending. Arlene was rushing back and forth writing down and delivering drink orders. Hoyt Fortenberry was sitting alone in a booth, nursing a beer and looking like he lost his best friend and maybe his dog. There were even a few rowdy locals playing a game of pool in the back billiard room. She felt her lips curving up into an almost smile. Funny how this little whole in the wall establishment had become more of a home to her than her real one was.

She took a seat at the end of the bar. Arlene passed by at least three times before noticing her. A frown appeared on the older woman's crimson lips. "Well, if my eyes don't deceive me," she said. "I thought you skipped town again. You come back to ask Sam for your old job?"

Tara felt her stomach drop at the mention of Sam's name. "Is Sam here?"

Arlene ignored her question. "I wish I could just disappear for a year or any old time I feel like it then come back and Sam'll say everything's just right as rain and give me my job back." She patted her fire red hair and smacked her lips. "I guess I ain't his type, not to mention, unlike you and Sookie, I got mouths to feed."

Arlene had always rubbed Tara the wrong way, but tonight she refused to let her get under her skin. She had more important matters to worry about.

"I'm not here for my old job, Arlene; I just came to meet Lafayette."

Arlene suddenly looked disappointed. "Really?" Her shoulders slumped as if the wind had been taken from her sails. "We could use another good waitress and bartender. These newbies don't know a beer from a vodka screwdriver and it would be nice if I didn't have to work so many hours so I could spend more time with the new baby and all."

Tara blinked and stared down at Arlene's flat belly. She'd almost forgotten about Arlene's unexpected pregnancy. She'd barely been showing when Tara left town over a year ago. The woman was pushing forty and needed another kid like a hole in the head.

"Congratulations," Tara said. She tried smiling, but she knew it didn't translate well. She'd never been good at keeping her real feelings from showing on her face. Sookie had told her once that she didn't have to read her mind because Tara's facial expressions told her exactly what she was thinking.

That didn't seem to bother Arlene. "Thanks," she said. "Terry and I are just excited as two jack rabbits about our lil' Mikey now that we know he ain't possess by my ex, Renee Leiner."

Tara quirked an eyebrow. "That's…good," was all she could think to say.

To Tara's relief, a customer called Arlene over to get a refill, saving her from having to make any more small talk. However, that bit of peace was shortly lived when she saw who appeared behind the bar next to Terry.

Sam Merlotte was counting money out of the teal when he turned and caught her eye. He whispered something to Terry before heading straight towards her. Her first instinct was to get up and walk out of the bar, but his electric blue eyes pinned her to the spot.

"Fancy seein' you back here again," he said, a smirk playing across his ruggedly handsome features. He leaned forward, planting his elbows on the bar. She got a whiff of his woodsy cologne and the underlining scent that she knew now was otherworldly and uniquely his.

She tucked her hair behind his ear and tried to avoid having to look at him directly. "I'm waiting for Lafayette's shift to be over."

"The place'll be closin' in a couple hours. You can hang out in my office…or my trailer if you like."

She glanced at him then. The look on his face was all too familiar.

"I think I'll wait here at the bar."

"We never did finish havin' that drink, Tara."

"I try not to drink so much anymore."

"Well then come back to my office and shoot the shit with me for old time's sake. Ain't no harm in that, is there?"

Tara stared at him for a long moment. Sam had been her boss, lover and friend, the one she had turned to in her time of need again and again. Besides Sookie, he'd been the one constant in her life. She had to admit that seeing him again did bring back some of those old feelings, not that she would act on them, but there was no harm in reminiscing, right?

"Just for a little bit." She said with a relenting sigh.

She followed Sam into his office and stood by his desk. He shut the door, drowning out the sounds of the bar.

He leaned against the door with his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze watchful. "Sure is good seein' ya again, Tara."

"You too, Sam."

An awkward silence filled the room.

He cleared his throat and gestured towards the worn leather couch. "Have a seat."

Tara did as he asked. Her hands rubbed against the soft leather, remembering all the times she and Sam had screwed on this couch after work, before work, and sometimes during.

He sat down on the opposite end, keeping a safe distance between them. He glanced at her and she caught a look of longing in his eyes before he quickly turned away. She wondered if he was remembering the same thing.

"We didn't really get a chance to talk much during your last visit," he said.

She looked down at her lap. "I'm sorry I had to run off like that, but Lafayette needed me."

"It's okay. I understand."

She glanced at him. His head was bent so she couldn't see his expression. "Do you? Really?" she asked.

He looked up, but his eyes were unreadable. "It ain't like it's the first time you ran out on me. I should be used to it by now."

"Sam, I told you that my leaving town had nothin' to do with you."

"It still hurt," he answered in a quiet tone.

If he had yelled it, she would have been able to get angry and respond in kind, but she could see now that her leaving Bon Temps had a bigger effect on him then she realized. His anger she could deal with, but not his emotional pain.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I had to get out. I had to start a new life."

He answered her with more silence.

"So how's your new girlfriend?" she asked, hoping to ease the tension that was suffocating them both.

"Luna? She's great and her little girl is the sweetest thing. Luna's a shapeshifter like me, but Emma's father is a werewolf."

"That's …That's great, Sam, I'm glad to see you're happy."

"I am." Sam leaned against the back of the couch. "And how's your uh…" his voice trailed off.

Tara felt tears burning the back of her throat and fought them down. By now, she knew that Sam had heard about her relationship with Naomi. "She's d…it didn't work out."

His brows furrowed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He moved a little closer and stretched his arm across the back of the couch, but didn't try to touch her.

Tara shrugged. "Well, at least one of us found happiness, right?"

"You deserve to be happy too."

This time tears did fill her eyes and she looked away. "Happiness is bullshit. It doesn't last, at least not for me."

She felt his warm hand on her shoulder and turned back to face him. He stared at her intently and she couldn't look away.

"You're wrong, Tara. Happiness can last a long time when you have the right person."

She saw it again, that look of yearning that always had a way of pulling her to Sam even when she knew it could only end in one of them getting hurt. His gaze locked on her lips. "If that person understands you in a way that others don't. And if that person can see you at your very worst and still wants to be there to help you through it, then it can and will lasts if you both fight for it."

"Is that what Luna does for you?"

He smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes as he spoke. "Luna is beautiful, sweet, and we share a lot in common, but she hasn't seen me at my worst and she doesn't know me. Not the way you do. I miss that about us. I miss you."

"Sam…" she began, but stopped when his palm pressed against her cheek. She couldn't stop herself from turning into his touch. He leaned forward so their lips were only an inch away from touching. Every time she inhaled, it was like he was breathing life into her.

"I could've made you happy, Tara, if you given me a real chance. God help me, but a part of me still wants to be with you. If there was any way I could've fix things between us, I—"

There was a knock on the door. They both straightened and pulled apart. A woman's voice filtered through the door before it creaked open.

"Sam, I came early to—oh, I didn't you know you had a visitor."

A tall, beautiful raven hair woman with caramel skin and Native American features stepped into Sam's office. A little girl, about six years old, sharing the same features, peaked out behind the woman's red flared skirt.

Sam quickly stood and Tara followed suit. "Luna, this is Tara Thornton, a friend and former employee. She's also Lafayette's cousin. Tara this is Luna and Emma."

Luna gave her a genuine smile and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Tara." Tara shook it gingerly, returning her smile. Luna really was beautiful and Tara couldn't help feeling a flare of jealousy. She knew she had no right to feel this way. There was no sense in being jealous over Sam finding someone else when she was the one who shut the door on any future they could've had together. Her loss was now Luna's gain and she would just have to accept it and move on.

"Nice to meet you to," she said to Luna. "Sam's told me a lot of great things about you." She kneeled down to smile at Emma. "He's told me a lot about you too, but I had no idea you were this adorable."

The little girl blushed and giggled, holding tighter to her mother's leg. Tara gave her an affectionate pat on the cheek then stood to face Sam. "I have to go talk to Lafayette now, but it was nice catching up."

Sam's jaw stiffened. He pressed his lips together and nodded. "Likewise. I hope we can do it again sometime."

Tara turned to leave, but paused when she heard Sam call her name.

"There's always a place for you at Merlotte's. Don't be a stranger."

She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the picture perfect family Sam, Luna and little Emma made together. It was painfully obvious that he really didn't need her anymore. Whether he realized it or not, he'd found the right person by choosing Luna. Tara cared too much for Sam to take that away from him.

"Thanks, Sam. I appreciate it."

She walked out the door and this time didn't look back.

After talking to Lafayette who still had another hour and a half to go on his shift, she decided to meet him at his place instead. He'd told her that Jesus would be home from work by now anyway.

Tara knocked on the door, but Jesus didn't answer. She peeked through the front window and it appeared no one was home. Lafayette kept a spare key in the plotted fern hanging over the porch so she used it to open the door.

When she got inside, she found a note on the refrigerator door from Jesus to Lafayette.

_Lala,_

_ Sorry, babe, I had to pull a double tonight._

_ I'll see you around 1am_

_ Amor,_

_ J_

She took a deep breath and flopped down on the couch. No big deal, Lafayette would be home soon. She yarned, stretching her arms and rubbing sore muscles, the aftermath of her brawl with the Latin vamp. After turning the television to one of her favorite cop dramas, she went back into the kitchen to get her something to eat. There was a pan of left over tuna casserole in the fridge and she warmed a plate of it in the microwave. Her stomach rumbled, hearing the ding of the timer when it was done.

Food in hand, she walked back into the living room, ready to enjoy an hour of gritty crime and suspense. _That's strange_, she thought. The television was now showing a campy late night vampire soap opera. She didn't remember switching the channel. A shadow moved out the corner of her eye. It happened so quickly she thought she imagined it. Then she felt a breath of wind across her back. The hairs on her neck stood on end.

Placing the plate on the coffee table in front of her, she inconspicuously reached for the silver dagger strapped under her pants leg. Her heart raced with each passing second. Far as she knew, no vampire had an invitation to Lafayette's house, but that vamp at the motel had mentioned wolves. What if it were werewolves trying to get in and not vampires?

The shadow moved again, this time to her left. She lunged forward and whatever it was caught her wrist and spun her around, knocking the dagger out of her hand. She fell backwards, but before she hit the table, she found Eric Northman's face hovering over her. He was holding her by the back the neck, in the same way he'd overtaken her at the Moon Goddess Emporium. The feeling of déjà sickened her stomach.

He leered down at her with his fangs showing. "What do we have here?"

"What the fuck do you want?" she gritted out.

"From you, little rose, everything. And this time there's no coven around to stop me from taking what I desire."

To her shock and horror, he leaned down and kissed her. Hard. She writhed in his arms trying to push him away. His fingers fisted in her hair forcing her head back, giving her a kiss that was bruising and unrelenting. Desperate for air, she pushed at his shoulders and parted her lips to take in a breath. His tongue delved inside to plunder her mouth. To her shame, she felt her nipples tightening and a throbbing ache in her pussy. She stifled a moan.

Finally Eric broke the kiss. Then to her surprise, he abruptly let her go. She fell on the floor with a thump.

Eric stood over her with a smug smirk on his face. "Did you think I wouldn't find you? You have my blood. I can find you anywhere."

Tara wiped her mouth with disdain. "How the hell did you get in here?"

He chuckled. "Didn't you know? Lafayette and I go way back. We were practically blood brothers. It must have slipped his mind to rescind my invitation after our bond wore off."

_Fuck!_ She thought. How could Lafayette forget something that important, especially when he knew Eric had been under Marnie and Antonia's influence? Maybe Eric had glamoured that information out of Lafayette's brain so he couldn't remember.

"You have to leave with me now," he said sternly. "It isn't safe here."

She scrambled away from him until her back hit the couch and she couldn't move any further. "I'm not goin' anywhere with you."

His brows creased over his penetrating stare. "I'm sorry. Did I give you the impression that you have a choice in the matter?"

She looked around for the dagger she dropped or some other weapon she could use. No way was she going to let another vampire take her against her will without a fight. The glimmer of something metallic caught her eye from under the coffee table. She reached for it, but Eric picked up the table and flung it across the room. He kicked the dagger far away from her.

"Enough," he said. "I'm not your enemy." He bent down on his hunches in front of her, but she still had to tilt her head to look at him because of his immense height. His eyes, a startling blue, sent a chill through her body. Afraid that he might try to glamour her, she turned her face away.

"Look at me Tara."

"No!"

"I don't need to glamour you to get you to do what I want. I could simply take you by force."

"Over my fuckin' dead body."

He grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. She refused to open her eyes.

"Is that what you want Tara? To die?"

The soft cadence of his voice surprised her. He actually sounded concerned. She opened one eye to peek at him. His face did look troubled.

"No," she answered honestly. "I don't wanna die."

"Then why do you fight me? I only wish to protect you. I'm the only one who can."

"I'll take my chances on my own."

Eric let out an impatient sigh. "You are a courageous woman, but no match for the Authority and their henchmen. Under my protection you at least have a chance."

"In return for what?" she snapped.

He brushed her hair away from her face with his finger and grinned. "I want you to be mine, of course."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing and knew it must be showing on her face. "Why? So I can be your prisoner and you can turn me? HELL NO!"

Her fist lifted to strike him, but was caught in the air by one massive hand. "No, Tara, I would not keep you prisoner or turn you. That's not what I desire. I am looking for something more. I thought I found it with Sookie, but I realized it was only her fairy blood luring me to her, the same as it did Bill. You on the other hand are the total package."

"Eric, I-."

Headlights appeared in the driveway. She heard tires crunching over the gravel before they came to a halt.

"Lafayette's here," she said.

"Does he know?" Eric asked, helping her to her feet.

She shook her head. "Not everything. He knows someone killed Naomi and whoever's responsible came after me, but he doesn't know you're the reason."

"Keep it that way."

She heard keys jangling and turned to see the front doorknob turning. When she looked back at Eric, he was gone.

Lafayette came through the door, humming to himself. He stopped short when he saw the living room in disarray. "Hookah, what the hell you been doin' in here?"

Tara swallowed over the lump clogging her throat. "Lafayette, we need to talk."

The sound of wolves howling in the distance caught both their attention.

She went to the window and peered out. "Shit! They're comin'."

"Who's comin'?" asked Lafayette.

She shot her cousin a cursory glance over her shoulder. "Werewolves." She wondered where Eric had disappeared to. He claimed to want to protect her, but at the first sign of trouble he was nowhere to be found.

The howls were getting closer.

"We need to leave, Lafayette."

Lafayette looked panicked. "Where's Jesus? He can put wards on the house to keep them out."

"He working a double and there's no time. We have to get to your car and get the fuck out here _NOW_."

They ran towards the door and opened it. A man with long stringy black hair, wearing a black leather jacket, dusty jeans, and cowboy boots was standing on the other side of the threshold, blocking their way. His eyes weren't human.

He sneered at them. "You goin' somewhere?"

Two large wolves, one black, the other white, flanked him on both sides. They snarled at them, baring their sharp teeth.

Tara backed up, knowing without a doubt that she and Lafayatte were royally fucked.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please don't forget to leave a review. Also, what do you think Tara will come back as-a vamp, zombie, ghost, fairy, or dim-witted human? I think if she comes back as a vamp, she is going to seriously want to kick Sookie's ass because she'd rather die than be a vampire, but that just my opinion. Please feel free to share yours. <strong>


	7. Body Language

**A/N: I'm happy so many of you enjoyed my last installment. So I'm back with the next chapter, which I hope you will also like. I must admit I am starting to really like Vampire Tara. After seeing the TB's preview for tonight episode with Hoyt trying to seduce our new fledgling vampire, I think I already know what my next pairing will be (hehe!). Anyways, thanks again my supporters and fellow Tara fans. You are the reason why I keep writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball, I've just kidnapped them for my enjoyment! No copyright infringement intended. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Body Language<strong>

"Oh fuck!" Lafayette yelled, slamming the door in the stranger's face. He turned the deadbolt then backed away. "Who the hell is that?" he said, looking at Tara.

Tara frantically shook her head. Her heart was racing so fast, she thought it might burst right out of her chest. "I don't know, I don't know."

The man banged on the door with such force that it rattled on its hinges.

"Open up little piggies," he called out, ramming the door until the wood bulged and cracked in the center. Luckily, it didn't cave in. Tara and Lafayette jumped and backed further away from the door. She heard the vicious growls of the man's two werewolf companions as they paced the length of the wrap-around porch. She and Lafayette were trapped inside with nowhere to run.

_Where the fuck is Eric_, she thought. _I should've known his vamp ass couldn't be trusted._

The banging started again.

"Lafayette, that door's not gone hold forever. We need weapons. You gotta gun in the house somewhere?"

"You know I don't fuck with no guns!"

Tara let out a frustrated sigh. "What kind of drug dealer doesn't carry a goddamn gun?"

"Me, bitch, and for yo' information, I don't deal no more."

Tara suddenly remembered she left her black duffle bag filled with weapons outside in the back seat of Naomi's jeep. She silently berated her own stupidity.

_The silver dagger,_ she thought. Eric had kicked it somewhere in the living room. She ran into the room and frantically searched until she found it in the corner. After retrieving it, she stood up just in time to see a large shadowy figure sweeping pass the front window. She peeked between the blinds, but nothing was there to explain what she just saw.

Lafayette came into the living room holding a butcher knife in his right hand and his cell phone in the other.

"I called the police," he said. "They'll be here soon."

"We'll be fuckin' dead by then!" she snapped. The Renard Parish Sheriff Department didn't have a stellar reputation when it came to responding to emergency calls. Tara remembered how Adele Stackhouse used to complain that the Sherriff Department was always a day late and a dollar short. Her untimely demise by the hands of a deranged serial killer had proven her words correct.

"I'll call Jesus then," said Lafayette, pressing the green button on his cell phone.

Suddenly, the banging on the front door ceased. The sound of the man's horrified scream startled them both. Lafayette dropped his phone and cursed when it broke into two parts. The scream was followed by what sounded to Tara like a chorus of wounded animals shrieking.

She and Lafayette eased towards the door. She peered through the peep hole, but couldn't see anything but the color red. Something hard hit the door, causing her to jump back in alarm.

"Shit!" Lafayette exclaimed. "Look down at your feet."

She lifted her foot and cringed. A dark pool of blood seeped under the door, staining the white soles of her tennis shoes. What the hell was going on out there?

"Tara," said a calm, familiar voice from the other side of the door. "You can open the door now."

Her hands shook as she unbolted the lock. She opened the door a fraction of an inch to peer out. Eric stood over three mangled bodies, two of which were a naked man and woman. Blood drenched the front of his shirt and was smeared across his mouth. His blue eyes gleamed with the afterglow of his kill. Even his cheeks looked flushed with color. He licked his fingers as if he was savoring the taste of a gourmet meal then smiled at her in that evil, sardonic way of his. A chill crawled up her spine and clamped a cold hand around her throat.

Lafayette came up behind her to open the door wider. His eyes grew big at the sight of Eric. "Wh-what da fuck, man? We thought you were dead…I mean really dead this time."

"It's a long story," Eric said, wiping his hands on his shirt. "One I don't care to share."

Lafayette looked down at the three dead intruders. "The police are on the way. How the hell am I supposed to explain this shit?"

Eric barely spared him a glance. His eyes remained fixed on Tara. "Don't be such a drama queen, Lafayette. I can easily make this go away, but that's only if your cousin agrees to my terms."

He licked his lips, giving Tara a look that was so blatantly sexual that she felt naked and to her surprise, extremely aroused. Her nipples tightened into hard peaks against her bra. She crossed her arms over her chest to hide them.

Lafayette gave her a sharp look. "What the hell is he talkin' about, Tara?"

"I-I have to go with him," she said, looking down at her feet.

"What? No. _HELL NO!_ Tara, you must be out yo' damn mind? You can't go with him."

She turned to face her cousin. "I have to, Lafayette. Eric can help me put an end to this for good."

Lafayette grabbed her up by the shoulders, looking as if he wanted to shake some sense into her. "Did you forget this crazy motherfucker was tryin' to kill us just weeks ago."

She set her jaw, staring him directly in the eyes. "Did you forget he saved us all against Marnie at the Dorchester and again just now."

Lafayette looked taken aback. His hands dropped from her shoulders. Even she was surprised by the conviction in her voice as she defended Eric.

"But, you hate vampires, especially him," he argued. "You know Eric can't be trusted."

"That may be true, but he's my only chance of surviving this shit, so I'm gone take his offer, at least for now."

Eric cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt this little family pow-wow, but there's another matter that needs to be addressed before the police get here." He pointed down at the dead bodies at his feet.

Lafayette glared at him. "We all know you don't do shit for nobody unless you getting something out of it. So what the fuck do you want with my cousin? Why you helpin' us in the first place? You got somethin' to do with this?"

Eric's face went rigid. "My reasons are not your concern."

"The fuck it ain't my concern. Tara's my family and and I ain't lettin' some vamp-."

Eric's arm shot out so fast that it was a blur. His fingers clamped around Lafayette's neck. Tara's heart leaped into her throat. The tension thickened around them and not even the crickets dared to make a sound.

Eric's eyes seem to be glowing. His lips curled back to reveal his fangs. "It seems hanging out with your little witch buddies has given you a backbone, but don't forget who it is you are talking to. I am not some vamp. I am a thousand year old vampire who has killed countless men and women for far less insolence than you have just shown me." He shot a glance in Tara's direction. A repentant look flickered across his face before he quickly hid it behind a mask of indifference.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his grip loosen from around Lafayette's neck. "Now this is what is going to happen," he said very calmly. "We are going to clean up this mess before the Sherriff gets here and then your lovely cousin is coming with me where I can protect her."

Lafayette drew in a shaky breath, rubbing his throat. "W-We don't need your help. Me and Jesus can protect her."

Eric looked over his shoulder at the three dead werewolves. "Yes, you seem to be doing a bang up job of it so far," His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"We can take care of her better than you can," he said, backing out of Eric's reach.

Eric eyed Tara with a look of annoyance. "Stubbornness must be a strong trait in your family."

"You ain't met my Aunt Ruby Jean. That woman's so stubborn she can stare down a mule and win."

Eric smirked and shook his head. "Use the water hose to clean the porch," he instructed. "I'll get rid of the bodies."

He picked up the naked man and woman, tucking one under each arm and lifting them like a couple of spare tires. She watched him disappear in a blur of motion.

Tara went to turn on the hose and began spraying down the door and porch. The blood washed away through the cracks between the wood planks and into the soil.

"You don't have to do this, Tara." She heard Lafayette say from behind.

She turned to face him, but kept the hose running. "We both know that this was a mistake, Lafayette. As long as I'm here, they'll keep comin'. If something was to happen to you or Jesus because of me, I wouldn't know what to do. I-I can't stomach losing someone else I love. Plus, Eric's right, he understands what I'm up against and can protect me."

"Eric's the most ruthless muthafucka I know. Who the hell is gone protect you from him?"

Tara didn't get a chance to respond. Eric returned to retrieve the last body, the man clad in the leather jacket and dusty jeans. He threw the man over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I suggest you hurry," he said. "The police are less than two miles away. I can hear their sirens."

He disappeared in a flash once more.

Lafayette and Tara franticly worked to get rid of the last remnants of the bloodbath on the porch then set the living room back to rights. When Eric returned, everything looked normal, except for the cracked door.

He stood in the middle of the yard, waiting for her. "Come," he commanded, reaching out his hand for her to take. "We must leave now."

She took a hesitant step towards him.

"Tara! Wait!" Lafayette cried out.

She looked back, her heart aching from the look of fear in her cousin's eyes. She understood it because she was afraid too. "Everything will be okay," she assured him, though she wondered if this would be the last time she would ever see him.

She went to stand in front of Eric with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him. She couldn't stop herself from shivering. He must have sensed her fear because he bent his head and spoke softly in her ear. "Don't be afraid, Little Rose. You are mine now and I will protect you at all cost."

Lafayette waved towards her. "Bitch you better get in touch with me and let me know you're safe," he said, his voice cracking.

She nodded, too overcome with emotion to utter another word.

"Eric you better guard her with your fuckin' undead life. You hear me? Nothin' better happen to her or I'll track your ass down and stake you myself."

Eric smiled. "You have my word. No harm will come to her as long as she's with me."

Tara let out a startled cry as he swept her up in his arms, holding her like a bride on her wedding night. She felt a flutter in her stomach as if she really was his blushing bride. The next thing she knew she was staring down at the rooftop of Lafayette's house. Two patrol cars were pulling up the driveway. Her heart rate escalated as the landscape beneath her became smaller and smaller.

She gripped Eric's neck like a vice. "Do we have go up so freakin' high?"

Eric chuckled. "Don't look down and the height won't bother you."

Tara squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the cool night breeze from the open air on her face. The subtle scent of magnolia leaves filled her nose along with Eric's cologne. It reminded her of an ocean mist on a bright sunny day at the beach. She thought it an odd choice of fragrance for a creature of the night. What was even stranger was the sense of security she felt being in his arms.

* * *

><p>The flight back to New Orleans took Eric less time then he wished it did. He enjoyed the feel of Tara in his arms, the smell of her skin, and the delightful rush of her blood as they soar higher through the night sky. He was reluctant to let her go after they landed in the back yard of his New Orleans hideout. Pam was waiting at the door with a stern look on her face.<p>

"I don't like you giving me commands through an underling," Pam griped. "It's fucking degrading." She looked Tara up and down with disdain. "And what the hell is she still doing here?"

Eric quirked an eyebrow at her. "Good to see you too, Pam." He pressed his hand on the small of Tara's back to lead her into the backdoor and pass the kitchen. Pam followed close behind.

"Eric, we need to make plans to get out of New Orleans. We can't hold up in Ginger's shabby shit disaster forever."

"I realize that," he said, as he continued to walk through the dining area and into the living room. "I'll think of something."

"Well, I hope you think of it soon. I would start with dropping the breather. She'll only slow us down."

He glanced down at Tara, who been silent up until now, but looked as though she was ready to go toe to toe with his progeny. "Bitch, you wasn't sayin' that when I took out those fuckin' vamps for you."

Pam waved her hand in a dismissive motion. "You served your purpose, honey, like any one night stand would. It was fun while it lasted, but now it's time for you to hit the road if you know what's good for you."

Eric spun around to face Pam. "Tara is not going anywhere. She is mine."

Pam took a step back, putting her hand to her chest. "What? Yours?"

"Yes, which means her protection is my responsibility now and since you are my progeny, she is under your protection as well."

"No, not her!" Pam shrieked. "I can deal with that little blonde bitch with the faery snatch, but not this one. If it wasn't for Bill, I would've ripped this bitch's throat out a long time ago."

Eric moved closer, his eyes boring into her. "No harm is to ever come to her, do you understand?"

"Do you remember what she and those fuckin' witches did to my face and to your memory?"

"It does not matter. She is mine now. Do as I command, Pam." His voice brooked no argument.

Pam growled in frustration and stormed away. He hated to reprimand her, especially in front of others, but it was important that he made his attentions clear. He planned to keep Tara around for a long time.

He turned to face Tara who wore a solemn expression. "You sure I'll be safe here with her?" she asked, staring at the entryway Pam had just exited.

He caressed her cheek. "She doesn't like you, but she will protect you with her life."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "And why the hell would she do that?"

"Because I commanded her to and it's impossible for a progeny to disobey her maker."

He could tell she was skeptical, but didn't question him further.

"I'm tired," she said. "I'm goin' to bed."

He touched her arm and felt her confusion, her lust, and her fear.

"What?" She said, lifting her chin defiantly. Her ebony eyes clashed with his. He felt his lips lifting into a grin. He loved her feistiness, the way she refused to back down from any challenge. He let his gaze travel slowly down her slender body. The pebbled tips of her nipples poked through her tank top, tempting him with their size and shape. He wanted this woman like no other, so much so that he could practically taste her. His fangs popped out and his cock thickened with arousal.

He felt an overwhelming desire to possess her. To fuck her against the nearest wall and put his mark on her body where no one, but him would see it. Not even Sookie evoked such an intense carnal need in him.

Tara must have sensed what he was thinking because her expression darkened. She crossed her arms over her chest and backed away from him. "Good night," she said sharply.

He watched her intently. "Call me if you need me…for anything," he said to her retreating back. She glanced over her shoulder, giving him the evil eye, then disappeared into the guest bedroom.

He smiled to himself. In spite of her efforts to hide it, he felt her desire building as strongly as his own. With his vampire blood flowing through her veins, it would be impossible for her to ignore their attraction. In time, she would have to give in to what they both obviously wanted. Not only would their coupling make the blood bond stronger, but ease some of the tension threatening to consume them both.

* * *

><p>Tara sat down on the bed and stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Her hair looked a wild mess. The tank she wore was damp with sweat and clung to her skin showing off the conical shape of her nipples. Her cheeks heated with shame and embarrassment. There was no denying that Eric was gorgeous beyond reason, but she despised him and his kind. Her body's blatant reaction to him was unacceptable.<p>

"I'll just have to avoid him as much as possible," she told herself aloud. A pain stabbed her shoulder. She reached up to rub it. A nice hot shower was what she needed. It would help relax the stiffness in her muscles as well as the wanton ache between her legs.

Thank goodness the room he'd given her came with its own adjoining bath. At least she didn't have to worry about running into him while going to or coming from the shower. She got up from the bed. After peeling off her clothes, she threw them into the dirty clothes hamper, and stepped into the tub. Under the warm spray of the detachable shower head, her nerve endings jumped to life. She closed her eyes, feeling heat coiling in the center of her belly and down below.

Slowly, she glided the bar of soap over her shoulders, down and under her arms, picturing Eric's big strong hands caressing her. As she washed the curve her breasts and skimmed the tips of her erect nipples, she imagined his lips clamped over one of them as he pinched and toyed with the other. Her pussy ached for fulfillment. The soap slipped from her fingers and landed at her feet. She pressed a hand against the tile wall for support. Her other hand moved between her legs and rubbed in slow circles around her soaked clit. She wasn't sure if the slickness was because of the water streaming down every crevice of her body or from her wicked thoughts of Eric. At this point, she no longer cared. If she didn't find relief soon, she'd go insane.

She removed the showerhead from its holder and placed it tight against her cunt. The erotic sensation startled a cry from her. She spread her legs wider, letting the pulsating spray beat against her clit.

Licking her lips, she closed her eyes again, picturing Eric's pale handsome face, those cold, calculating blue eyes, and sensuous lips. She remembered the way her heart raced. He looked as if he had wanted to eat her alive. She thought how tempting it would be to give into the lust flaming inside her. To let him devour ever inch of her body like a Sunday dinner. There was no doubt in her mind that he woul do things to her body that she could only imagine. She pressed the showerhead tighter to the center of her pleasure. Her inner muscles squeezed, edging her closer to the release she so desperately needed. A wave of tingles worked its way down her spine to the bundle of nerves between her thighs. She rocked her hips, moaning as she climaxed long and hard.

After catching her breath, she turned off the shower, replaced the showerhead on the holder, and stilled herself to step out of the tub. Her body felt overheated. She decided to forego the big fluffy towel hanging on the rack in front of her. She could barely wait to get to bed and fall into a deep sleep. Humming to herself, she opened the bathroom door and walked out.

She yelped when she saw Eric standing shirtless by the bed.

"Shit! What the hell are you doing in here?" she yelled, attempting to strategically place her hands over her girly parts.

"I brought you something to wear to bed, but if you prefer to sleep in the buff that's fine by me." He wore that predatory smile again, made more disconcerting with his fangs on display.

She glanced at the silk nightgown hanging over a chair to her right and reached for it. Holding it up against her body as a shield, she glared at him. "Get out!"

He moved closer. She took a step back. "I mean it, Eric."

He scoffed. "You don't want me to leave."

"The hell I don't."

"If you did, you wouldn't have called me here in the first place."

"I didn't_ call_ you."

His lips twisted into a smirk. "Not with words, Little Rose, but your body is calling out to me loud and clear. Did you forget that we are connected? I can feel everything that you feel. I know how much you crave my touch."

As he stalked towards her, her heart began to race.

"You're crazy," she said, backing up against the frame of the bathroom door.

He placed a hand beside her head. His finger traced her collar bone causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. "Am I?" He said in a seductive tone.

"Did you forget that I don't fuck your kind," she hissed. "Once was more than enough for me."

He abruptly snatched the gown from her grasp, leaving her totally bare to him. His lethal gaze traveled down the length of her body then slowly back up again. Her stomach twisted into a knot.

"You are mine and I will tell you when you've had enough."

She gasped as he lifted her, pinning her body to the wall. His lips crushed down on hers. She tried to resist, but found herself giving in to his desire and her own. His tongue darted into her mouth, tasting and exploring. Without thought, her arms encircled his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. His palms cupped the round globes of her ass, holding her to him. She felt his covered erection grinding against her. The friction sent a jolt of tingles coursing through her body. Eric groaned into her mouth.

"I want to devour you." He said in a voice roughened by lust.

Hearing a vampire say those words should have filled her heart with terror. Instead, it only fueled the flame of desire growing inside her.

Trailing kisses up the side of her neck and under her jaw, he turned to carry her to the bed. Gently, he laid her down. Tara licked her lips, watching him take off his jeans. His cock sprang free. It was long and thick and jutted out from a bush of blond pubic hair. She felt her inner muscles contract.

_It has to be the blood, _she told herself. How else could she explain wanting him so badly? Maybe what she was feeling wasn't real at all. She could no longer trust her perception of reality when it came to Eric.

"Is this a dream?" she asked him.

His eyes were intense as he stared down at her. "Do you want it to be?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't have to think about what we're doin'. I could just fuck you and not give a shit about what happens after."

Eric covered her body with his, resting his weight on his elbows. He stared into her eyes for a long moment. An emotion she couldn't decipher flickered across his face. He kissed both her eyelids, her cheeks, then lightly brushed her lips with his.

"Then it is a dream," he whispered. "My dream."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be more to come in the next chapter. Please don't forget to leave review to let me know what you think. Also share you thoughts on the new Vampire Tara...do you love her, hate her, etc. Would you like reading fanfic about Vampire Tara and Hoyt Fortenberry?<strong>


	8. The Heart of Anubis

**WARNING: This chapter contains lemons galore. Things might get a little wet, so watch your step. **

**DISCLAIMER: Blah, Blah, Blah. I own nothing. Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris own the characters of True Blood and SVM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – The Heart of Anubis<strong>

Tara blinked, licked her lips, and swallowed nervously. This tiny chink in her otherwise impenetrable armor caused Eric's cock to twitch. His desire grew tenfold.

He traced a hand over her heated skin, memorizing every line and curve he touched; the rise and fall of her small breasts, the slope of her hallowed stomach, the way her hips flared out and tampered into slender, toned thighs.

He let his hand trail south of her navel. "Since this is my dream," he said, "I get to do to you whatever I want."

He threaded his fingers through the crinkly textured curls that covered her sex. It pleased him that she had not shaved herself entirely. He never understood this generation's obsession with wanting to look like prepubescent children. Eric enjoyed the texture, taste, and smell of woman's furry cunt; the way the small hairs tickled his nose and chin when he ate a woman out and how they brushed against his belly and cock when he drove deep inside a woman's heat. The feeling always intensified his pleasure.

His gaze returned to her face. "You, my dear, are a fucking goddess."

Tara stretched her arms over her head and quirked a cynical eyebrow. "If I'm such a damn goddess, then why ain't you on your knees worshipping me?"

Keeping his movements slow and deliberate, Eric pressed the heel of his palm against her clit. The wanton sound that drifted from her lips made him want to sink his fangs into her succulent flesh.

"I'm working up to it," he said, leering at her. "But first…"

He gently pitched the tiny nub then massaged it with his thumb. Her mouth formed an o and her eyes widen in surprise, as though this really were a dream and she couldn't believe it was happening.

"…there's another way I wish to worship you."

The scent of her arousal teased him mercilessly. He inserted one finger then another, pleased to find that her pussy was wet and greedy for his touch. He moved his fingers in and out, prepping her for the rough and thorough fucking he planned to give her.

Her shallow breath caught then hissed out between clenched teeth, ending in a throaty curse.

"Fuck. That feels...ahhh…."

Eric grinned, pulled out his fingers, and licked them clean. Tara's eyes glazed over with lust, following his every movement.

_Delicious_, he thought. Not even the taste of a mixed-fairy's blood was as intoxicating as what he was feeling right now. She gasped when he forced three fingers inside her cunt, stretching her wider. He kissed her open mouth, swallowing her moan. Her hips tilted up and down, jerking against his hand.

He sensed her mind opening to him. If he took her now, the joining of their bodies would solidify his claim. She would become his in every sense of the word. Mind, body, and spirit. Despite his cock being hard enough to break two cinder blocks in half, he wasn't ready to take her fully just yet. He prided himself on discipline, especially when it came to sex. Over the years, he found that the longer he abstained from his own pleasure, almost to point of pain, the more thrilling and satisfying his release.

Tara arched her body against him, thrusting her round, pert breasts closer to his face. The dark areolas surrounding her erect nipples were a temptation he could not resist. He bent to draw one into his mouth, circling it with his tongue, and nibbling softly.

Tara dug her fingers into his shoulders. "Fuck me, Eric. Do it now…please."

Eric bared his fangs and closed his eyes. His gums ached. His cock ached. Everything about her was making him ache from the inside out. A growl rumbled deep in his chest, the hungry beast inside him fully awakening.

She licked along the shell of his ear then tugged his lobe between her teeth, biting it gently. "Give it to me…please."

Hearing her beg was almost too much. His resolve was hanging by a thread. He gritted his teeth, fighting for control.

"No," he said roughly. "Taste…first…" He could barely string a coherent sentence together.

He moved down her body, gripped her smooth brown thighs and spread them wider. Her pussy glistened with her juices. He lost himself in her honeydew scent. Turning his head to the side, he planted a chaste kiss on her inner thigh then found his favorite vein for feeding. Pulsing just beneath the surface, he traced the vein with his tongue. She moaned loudly, roughly digging her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. More cream leaked between her legs. He caught the dewy drops on the tip of his tongue. Closing his eyes, he savored her flavor like a fine aristocrat's blood wine.

She thrust her hips upward. "Please…" she begged.

That one word from her lips became his life's blood.

"Please what?"

Tara whimpered, turning her head away as though the sight of his face between her legs was more than she could bear.

"Tell me what you want," he demanded.

She swallowed, struggling to speak."I-I want you to eat my pussy."

Eric looked up her heaving body and into her wide lustful eyes. He felt his lips curving into a smug grin.

"Do you want my tongue inside you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Say it."

"I want your tongue inside me, Eric, please."

That was all he needed. He lowered his head and parted her lips, probing her pussy with his tongue. She cried out, grabbing tufts of his hair. He fucked her with his mouth and tongue until she was thrashing her head from side to side and screaming his name. Her warm thighs quivered against his cheeks.

The call of her blood overwhelmed him, she smelled like a vampire's wet dream; warm, spicy, and full of life. He turned his head and sunk his fangs deep into her tender flesh. The scream that tore from her throat was a combination of pleasure and pain. A delightful symphony to his ears.

The sweet taste of her blood flowed freely into his mouth and down his throat. He inserted two fingers deep inside her as he fed. Her inner muscles clenched around his fingers like a fist. He could only imagine how good it was going to feel to have her wrapped around his cock.

"Ohmyfuckinggod!" Her hands had left his head and now gripped the spindles on the head board. His fingers piston in and out of her slick channel as he sucked harder. Her body began to shake uncontrollably. He felt her walls squeeze and release. Squeeze. Release. She bowed her back, yelling out his name. He could feel the intensity of her orgasm through their blood bond and nearly shot off like a rocket. He rode out the electric wave with her until her body collapsed against the disheveled sheets.

While she attempted to regain her breath, Eric admired the two tiny fang marks on her inner thigh. Instead of pricking his thumb to spread his vampire blood over the wounds so they'd heal faster, he decided to lick them clean. He like seeing his mark on her body and didn't want it to fade away too soon.

Tara slid a hand over her face. "That was fucking…oh god…can't even think straight."

Eric crawled up her body and stared down at her beautiful face. A fine sheen of sweat covered her smooth mahogany skin. Her sexy dark tresses fanned out across the white pillow case and pasted to her forehead. One word came to mind as he wiped the strands away from her face; _Mine_.

No longer able to restrain himself, Eric entered her body with one forceful thrust. They both let out a gasp. The sensation of her heat surrounding his hard tepid flesh took them both by surprise. He moved his hips, going deeper. Her body clenched. She was so tight he wondered if she'd be able to take his full length.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

She shook her head. Her face set with determination.

"Don't stop. I can handle it."

He smiled. That was his brave little rose. Always willing to meet any challenge head on.

Supported on his elbows, Eric tensed his muscles, forcing himself to move slow, feeding her his cock inch by inch. It nudged the tip of her cervix. She grimaced, digging her blunt fingernails into his shoulder blades.

"Relax," he whispered into her ear. She let out an uneven breath and loosened her grip. He pulled out a little then eased back in again. Slowly, he rocked into her body. As the pressure began to build, driving him to the point of insanity, he pumped harder. Faster. She cried out but this time he knew it wasn't from pain. Her legs crossed over the back of his thighs, pulling him in deeper. She ran her hands down the small of his back and over his ass, squeezing his cheeks. Eric trembled from her touch. He recaptured her erect nipple between his lips and sucked greedily.

"Mine…all mine," he grunted against her breast.

In his thousand plus years, he fucked countless women. He even loved two or three of them along the way, but he'd never felt anything like this. His thrusts became rougher making her scream from the force of them. Heat filled his chest and spread throughout his limbs like wildfire.

He stared down at her, entranced by what he saw. She made a keening sound as her body arched off the bed. His balls drew tight against him as he pumped into her with fierce abandon. His body tingled all over from his toes to the tips of his fingers. Something strange was happening to him. He thought his chest would burst. Thunder roared in his ears. He groaned and clutched at her hips, straddling on the brink of ecstasy.

She clung to him as well, encouraging him, raining kisses along his chin and jaw line. He exploded, his dead seed coating her womb. His heart hadn't beaten in over a millennium but, right at the precipice of his release, he could have sworn he felt it beating beneath his ribcage.

He collapsed on the bed beside her. For the first time in a long time, he was speechless. Tara didn't speak either but her breathing was loud. This was more than just a carnal connection between two bodies; more than fantastic sex or an earth-shattering orgasm. Eric would know, he'd experienced plenty of them in his long existence, but never did he feel so…alive.

He rubbed his hand over his chest, longing to feel the phantom heart beat again. That sensation, even for just a few seconds, was unbelievable. Amazing. Exhilarating. It had nothing to do with a witch's spell, mix fairy heritage, or even the blood bond they shared. What he felt was real. He turned to stare at her profile, placing a hand over her hip. She sighed with contentment. Her eyes drooped with the onset of sleep.

Listening to her softly snoring, Eric placed his hands behind his head and stared up the ceiling. When he was a young fledgling, Godric told him stories about finding his one true eternal mate. He said that it was a rarity for his kind to find the one person on this earth, created by Anubis, just for them. This individual would possess the power to reawaken a vampire's heart. At the time, Eric couldn't have cared less about Godric's fascination with what he referred to as his _Ib of Anubis_, Heart of Anubis. He'd been too high on his own newfound power and ruled by his thirst for blood. The only thing more important back then was finding the one who slaughtered his human family. Now as he watched Tara sleep, Godric's words came back to haunt him. Had he found the one thing that eluded Godric for centuries? Was Tara his very own Ib of Anubis, made just for him? He couldn't deny his deep attraction to her. He loved that she was outspoken, passionate, and strong willed. Like him, she possessed the spirit of a warrior and the heart of a lion. Her fire complimented his coolness and her feral beauty was undeniable. They were kindred souls in many ways. Would this mean he'd have to turn her so they could be mated for eternity? Was he ready for that type of commitment?

Downstairs, he found Pam pacing in front of her open coffin. She stopped when she saw him, crossing her arms over chest in defiance. "For a minute I thought you were gonna stay up there past dawn."

"We still have a couple hours left."

"What the fuck is with you Eric?" Pam said, getting right to the point. "First you chase after that fairy skank for months, now you're willing to put your life on the line for a bitch who wanted to see us all burned to a crisp."

"She risked her own life to save me, Pam. I owe it to her."

"Whoop de fucking doo! I was there too, remember? Nan nearly ripped my head off." Her hands dropped to her sides as she crossed the distance between them. "I've been by your side for over a century and would gladly give my life for yours in a second. Doesn't that count for anything, Eric?"

He stared at his progeny. Red tears brimmed her eyes. He started to reach for her but pulled his hand back at the last second. "Of course it counts. You are my child, the most important thing in this world to me."

Her face hardened. "Yet you'd be willing to sacrifice your life, and mine, for a fucking human?"

Eric felt his anger rising. "She is more than that to me."

Pam snorted. "What? A good lay? So now you're pussy whipped again. At least Sookie was part fairy."

Eric bared his fangs. He grabbed her by the arms and shoved her against the opposite wall so hard that the impact caused some of the cement to crumble. He could sense her fear but knew she'd never show it.

He growled at her. "You are overstepping your place."

Pam narrowed her eyes. "Where is my place exactly? It seems to keep dropping on your priority list whenever you find a new flavor of the month."

He let go of her and stepped back. "You're behaving like a spoiled child."

"And you're acting like a love sick pansy human. Not a good look for either of us."

Eric turned away. "I can't explain it to you now but, Tara is…different."

"Yeah right."

He turned back to face her. "I'm going to Bill's to ask for resources."

"Why?"

"Most of my accounts have been cut off. I have some money stashed but it's going to be difficult to access with the Authority on our tail."

Pam stood at attention. "When are you leaving?"

"Now."

"But it'll be dawn soon."

"I'm sure Bill will accommodate me. I'm going to send someone to watch Tara during the day. I'll be back right after night fall then we're all leaving New Orleans."

He turned and took two steps towards the door.

"Eric…" she called in a pleading voice.

He glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, Pam?"

"Please, be careful."

He nodded, grinning for reassurance. Pam's look of concern stuck in his head. A lump clogged his throat as he climbed the stairs leading out of the basement. The two most important people in his life were depending on him. He would not fail them, no matter what the cost.

Eric sat in the plush leather chair across from Bill's massive desk. It took some finesse, but he'd managed to slip pass Bill's armed security team and into his mansion. Now he was seated in Bill's office waiting for him to make an appearance. He didn't wait long. Bill walked in, taking off his suit jacket and tossing it on a chair.

"I think your security needs more training."

Bill spun around with his fangs out. "What are you doing here?"

Eric crossed his legs like he didn't have a care in the world. "Long story. It's close to dawn so I don't have time to explain. However, I do need your help."

Bill retracted his fangs and walked over to the small blood cabinet behind his desk. "You know there is a bounty on your and Pam's head? I hear a human was involved as well."

Eric stood up, eyeing his former nemesis closely. "You plan to turn us over to the Authority?"

Bill poured blood from a glass decanter into a crystal goblet. He offered Eric a glass but he refused with a wave of his hand. Bill took his time drinking, as though he wanted to savor every last drop. Eric knew he was only stalling to irk him. Finally, Bill turned and leaned against the edge of the desk, setting his empty goblet down.

"I should turn you in," he said. "As king, it is my responsibility to uphold the law of the Authority, but in this case I won't. I think Nan Flanagan got exactly what she deserved."

Eric raised a brow at him. "So we're in agreement. You'll help me."

"It depends…"

"Oh my God! Eric, you're alive."

Bill and Eric looked toward the doorway at the sound of Sookie's voice. Eric took a step back in surprise. _What the hell was she doing here?_

She ran toward him and jumped into his arms, forcing him to catch her by the waist or let her fall. She linked her hands behind his neck.

"I prayed and prayed you'd still be alive and come back to me." She shot Bill a bitter look. "I wanted to find you but Bill wouldn't let me outta his sight."

His eyes connected with Bill's. The muscle in the younger vampire's jaw ticked angrily. He knew how deeply Bill felt for Sookie and still did. The jealous vibe radiating from his rigid stance was palpable. Eric needed Bill's assistance if he was ever going to make it out of New Orleans. This reunion couldn't have come at a worst time. He gently set her back on her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine."

She reached up, cradling his face in her hands. "Now we can be together again like before."

Eric placed his hands over hers and removed them from his face. "Sookie…I…we need to talk, privately. If you'll excuse us for a moment, Bill."

Bill said nothing, just nodded his head in assent.

Eric took her into the foyer. They sat down on Bill's imported antique settee. Before he could utter a word she was all over him. The scent of her fairy blood muddled his thoughts for a moment. He'd forgotten how addictive it could be. He placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away as gently as he could.

Her wide brown eyes searched his face. "What's wrong? Ain't you happy to see me?"

"Yes, but you need to know that things have changed. I'm not the same Eric that stayed with you during those weeks."

She patted him affectionately on the back of the hand. "I know that, silly. You're you again. It doesn't change how we feel about each other, right?"

His long silence caused her smile to falter.

"Right?" she asked again.

"Sookie, my feelings for you were brought on by the spell, but now it's broken. None of it was real. I'm sorry."

She jumped to her feet, planting her hands on her hips. "Bullshit. You've been after me way before you were under a witch's spell."

Eric looked down at his hands, feeling regret for the first time. "I wanted you because you were Bill's and I could smell the trace of fairy in your blood. I let my ego get the better of me."

"So what are you saying? Now that you got your fill of my blood and body, you don't want me anymore?"

He heard the shake in her voice. He could deal with almost anything but a crying female, human or otherwise. "Don't do that," he commanded.

She wiped at the tears running down her cheeks. "You can't tell me what to do. You used me, asshole."

"Look, it wasn't like that at all. I cared about you."

"But you don't anymore."

"I still care, just not in the same way as before." He stood up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but she jerked out of his reach.

"Sookie, you know as well as I do that this would have never worked. Bill is the man you truly love and he obviously still loves you. It was wrong of me to pursue you just to stroke my own ego and to spite Bill. If you think about it, the only reason you thought you were in love with me was because I became more like him; sensitive, a gentlemen. That's not the real me."

Sookie flopped down on the settee, her shoulders slumping. She let out a long suffering sigh. "You're right."

He sat down beside her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I know I'm right. You and Bill are destined to be together. I promise, I won't stand in the middle of that any longer."

The corner of Sookie's mouth lifted slightly. "What about you?"

He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I'll manage," he smiled thinking of Tara. "Who knows, maybe the person I'm destined to be with has been out there all this time waiting for me to find her, possibly in plain sight."

Sookie leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling back with a smile on her face. "Thanks, Eric."

He raised a brow at her. "For what?"

"Spell or no spell, you proved you can be a gentleman when you want to be."

He gave her his most lecherous grin. "Don't tell anyone."

The sound of Bill clearing his throat alerted them both. He stood in the entryway, his jaw set in a tense line as he glanced from Eric to Sookie then back again. "Dawn is approaching. I have a place for you to retire for the day."

Eric nodded. "Good. I just need to call my day man first. Do you have a secured line?"

"In my office. Sookie, I had the maid turn down your bed for the night…unless you'd rather go home now that you know Eric is safe."

Sookie walked the distance to Bill and stopped in front of him. To Bill's surprise, she leaned in and gave him a long, passionate kiss. "No. I think I'll stay here." She ran a finger suggestively down the front of his white shirt. "I think you and I have a lot to talk about. I want to see you first thing when you rise."

Eric saw Bill's eyes light up. "Of course."

Sookie waved to both of them before sashaying out of the room."

Bill looked taken aback. "What was that about?"

"Sookie finally realized you are the better vampire…well, better for her that is. I hate to admit it, but I have to agree."

Bill gave him a suspicious look. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

A grin spread across Bill's face. "Well, let's go make that phone call and then you can tell me what resources you need."

Eric got up and followed Bill out of the foyer and back into his office. Hopefully by tomorrow night, with Bill's help, he, Tara, and Pam would be headed somewhere safe; far away from the dangers of New Orleans.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and share your thoughts. Where do you think Eric, Pam and Tara should go next?<strong>


	9. Special Delivery

**A/N: HAPPY LABOR DAY to those of you enjoying a nice day off in the US. To commemorate this lovely day, I am posting the next installment of Never Say Never. Shout out to SmittensKitten for catching some of those typos for me. I hope that you'll all enjoy.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own not own the characters of True Blood and Sookie Stackhouse Vampire Mysteries. I'm just borrowing them for my own sadistic plot. I do not profit in any way, except having erotic dreams about Alcide and Eric.(hehe)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Special Delivery<strong>

It was nearly twelve o'clock in the afternoon when Tara's eyes fluttered open, still drowsy from lack of sleep, only to find herself alone, naked, and tangled among white sheets dotted with blood. She looked down, feeling a zing of tightness in her nipples. Despite the muggy heat that smothered the bedroom, the peaks stood hard and erect like tiny icebergs. A sticky residue of dampness pooled between her breasts.

Feeling nauseous and a bit disoriented, she struggled to sit up. Her body was sore all over, particularly between her legs. She looked down at the two tiny puncture wounds on her inner thigh. The bite marks Eric left behind pretty much debunked her theory that last night's sexcapade was just another erotic dream.

She waited for a residual feeling of guilt, shame, or anger to resurface, but couldn't even muster a hint of angst in her heart. Sex with Eric had been amazing. In fact, it was the best sex of her life. Just thinking of the things he'd done and said to her sent a rush of arousal coursing through her veins. Would she do it again? She wasn't sure. At least for now, she had no regrets.

The smell of fried pork chops distracted her from her thoughts.

_Ginger must be back_, she thought, assuming no one else would be here in the middle of the day cooking food.

Her mouth watered. She hadn't eaten fried pork chops in ages and couldn't wait for a taste, but first she had to take care of a more urgent matter. Her legs wobbled as she stood up. She grabbed hold of the bed post to steady herself then slowly made her way to the bathroom. If sex with Eric wore her out this much, she would definitely have to pace herself.

After taking a shower, throwing on a pair of jeans that fit snugger than she remembered and a purple tank with thin straps, she followed the delectable scent of fried food into the kitchen. Her mouth dropped when she saw the shirtless man standing at the stove wearing dark blue jeans and no shoes or socks.

"Alcide? What the heck are you doin' here?"

Alcide spun around to face her, holding a plate in one hand and a spatula in the other. He looked as surprised as she was. "Tara? You're the last person I expected to see."

After setting the spatula and plate on the table and wiping his hands on a nearby towel, he crossed the space between them and pulled her into a bear hug. His chest pressed against her cheek. She felt like she was being wrapped in a heated blanket, which was a stark contrast to Eric's tepid temperature. The pleasant scent of Aqua Velva filled her nostrils along with his own masculine musk.

He pulled back to look at her. "I was just fixin' somethin' to eat. You hungry?"

"I could eat a whole fucking pig right now," she said, moving out of his embrace and over to the kitchen table.

Alcide chuckled then took out another plate from the cabinet and set it in front of her. Tara grabbed the spatula and placed two medium sized pork chops on her plate. She grabbed the fork he handed her and took a bite of the tender meat.

"Mmm...damn that's good. How'd you learn to cook like this?"

"My dad."

"Well give him a big 'ol kiss from me." She stuffed another succulent piece into her mouth and chewed. "I swear it's like my body's been craving this."

She looked up to find him watching her with a half smile on his face. The way he kept staring made her feel self conscious.

She stopped eating and quirked a brow at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling wider.

"Do I got something on my face?"

"No, it's just you look…different."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good...really good. If you don't mind me saying so, you're a very attractive woman, Tara Thorton."

She shook her head and chuckled. "Are you flirtin' with me, Alcide?"

"Maybe."

He ducked his head, giving her a bashful grin that was both endearing and alarming at the same time. Who would have thought that an alpha-male like Alcide had a shy streak when it came to women.

"Well, you need to stop it cause it ain't gone get you nowhere with me."

"Can't blame a man for trying."

Tara rolled her eyes. "You never answered my first question, Alcide. What are you doing here?"

"Eric's stuck in Bon Temps for the day. He called me last night asked me to do another job for him."

Tara frowned_. He must've left right after I fell asleep_, she thought. _Why did he leave without saying anything? _

Then again, what did she expect from a 1000 year old vampire. He rarely had to answer to anyone, except himself, so why would he think twice about her feelings?

"He told you to come here?"

Alcide shrugged. "He wants me to babysit his human for the day until he gets back. He didn't really give me a lot of details."

Tara felt her anger rising._ Babysit? Who the fuck did Eric think he was? _She didn't need a damn babysitter. She stared at her plate of food, suddenly feeling queasy.

"Is there anything in the frig to drink besides blood?" she asked.

"Sure. A delivery service dropped off groceries this morning. I was surprised that Eric even thought to call them."

Alcide opened up the refrigerator and took out a carton of orange juice. "So…you workin' for Eric too?"

"Not exactly," she said, taking the offered glass of orange juice. She took small sips, hoping the citric acid would help settle her stomach.

He sat down in the seat across from her. "So who's the fangbanger I'm protecting? I haven't seen her come out of her room yet. I already know it ain't Sookie. I saw her with Bill when I was in Bon Temps."

Tara tensed at his use of the negative epithet. She watched him take two hardy bites of his pork chops before answering.

"Pam and I are the only ones here besides you."

His fork stopped midway to his mouth. "What? Did she slip out without me knowing?"

"No."

"Then where the hell is she?"

Tara looked down at her hands on the wood tabletop before meeting his bewildered gaze.

"You're looking at her."

His hand dropped to the table. The fork clanged against his plate making her ears ring. "You? You're Eric's human?"

She scowled at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't you mean 'fangbanger'?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean…I didn't know…" He combed his fingers through his hair and stood up. "This is fucking crazy. You of all people…I never would've…"

"Never would've what?" she said, growing more defensive.

He began pacing. "How in the hell did you get mixed up with Eric?"

"I'm still wondering that myself."

His frown deepened. "Did he glamour you?"

"No."

He sat down in the chair adjacent to her. "I can't believe you belong to Eric now?"

"I'm not his fucking property!"she snapped.

His eyes narrowed. "Has he fed on you?"

Tara didn't answer, though the appalled look on Alcide's face spoke volumes. He shook his head in disgust.

"Of course that fucker fed on you! What is it with these fucking fangers that turns you women on so much? Didn't you learn anything from the shit that happened in Jackson? God, I thought you hated those dead bastards as much as I do?"

"Don't you dare judge me, Alcide. You don't know everything that's happened."

"I know Eric's no good."

"I've heard this speech before and I'm so over it. Right or wrong, Eric is keeping me alive. If he's so damn bad, why do you keep working for him?"

His eyebrows furrowed deep over his dark eyes. "That's strictly business and to help my dad get out of debt." He leaned forward, his nostrils flaring. "I can smell that fanger's stench all over you. I guess best friends do share everything."

Tara leaned away from him in shock. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

"Does Sookie know you fucked her precious Eric?" His voice was low and filled with venom. "She told me you and Sam used to fool around. I heard he used to have a hard on for Sookie too."

"That's none of your damn business! And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Tell me is Bill next?" he said, continuing as though she hadn't spoken. "If I wait my turn like a good little wolf, do I get a chance to fuck the both of you too?"

She couldn't believe what he was saying to her, not that she hadn't heard worst. Yet, hearing it from Alcide, who had been her ally and a strong shoulder to cry on when she thought her best friend was about to die, cut her deeper than any knife. She jumped to her feet, slapping him across the face as hard as she could. The impact forced his head to turn. She could see the red outline of her handprint emerging on his left cheek.

His eyes began to glow an eerie yellow and his breathing grew harsh. He cocked his head from side to side, cracking the bones in his neck and shoulders. She took a step back as he rose to his full height, towering over her. Icicles prickled her spine. His lip curled back from his teeth in a snarl. Had she pushed him too far? Alcide could easily rip her to shreds if he wanted to.

Her gaze darted to the closest weapon in the room, a knife setting on the kitchen counter. She would have to go around him to get to it. He glanced over his shoulder to see what she was staring at then turned back with a scary grin on his face.

"Would you use that on me, Tara, after all we've been though together?"

Tara swallowed over the lump clogging her throat. She couldn't explain it, but she knew this was not the same Alcide, the one she grown to like and trust.

She backed away from him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Alcide?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he said, stalking closer. "I'm just tired of playin' the nice guy while the assholes always get the girl. First Debbie, then Sookie, now you."

He raised his hand as though to grab her. Tara shrank back, jerking her arm out of his reach. Her actions seemed to make him angrier.

"You're afraid to let me touch you, but not him!" He roared.

"You're acting crazy, Alcide. Just calm down."

He slammed his fist on the table causing the dishes to jump as well as her heart.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!"

Tara suddenly felt dizzy. Spots littered her vision. She stumbled backwards, clutching her stomach. It felt like her intestines were twisting into a knot. "S-something's…wrong." She could barely get the words out. The room was spinning all around her. She tried reaching for the back of her chair, but missed. Her knees buckled. She crumbled to the floor. Cotton filled her ears. Alcide's face became a blur. She moaned in pain, holding her stomach as blackness surrounded her, pulling her down deeper into its depths until she was swallowed whole.

* * *

><p>"I think she's waking up."<p>

"Then step the hell back. She can't breathe with your disgusting doggie breath in her face."

Through the abyss, Tara faintly heard the voices of a male and female arguing. As the blackness turned to grey then grew brighter, she was able to make out the two figures hovering over her. Alcide stared down at her with a worried expression on his face. His chest was now covered in a white t-shirt. Pam stood with her hand on her hip, wearing a stylish canary yellow jumpsuit, looking annoyed.

Tara blinked several times. "W-What happened?"

"You passed out earlier?" said Alcide.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a couple of minutes, but then you got sick again and threw up. I cleaned you up and carried you to your bed to lie down. You've been out of it ever since."

She wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?

"After seven," he said. "The sun set thirty minutes ago."

She looked down to see that she was now wearing a leopard print camisole, which obviously came from Ginger's wardrobe, instead of the purple tank she had on earlier.

"You took off my top?"

Alcide averted his eyes. His cheeks blossomed with color. "Uh, yeah. I-I was careful not to look at anything private."

_Liar._

Pam snorted. "Gimme a fucking break. Look here, Sleeping Beauty, time to get your lazy ass up. Eric will be here soon and we have to be ready."

Tara attempted to sit up. The effort made her head pound even harder. Alcide reached out his hand to help her. She instinctively recoiled. He looked startled and ashamed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me."

Tara ignored his apology. "Where are we going?" she asked Pam.

"Don't know yet. That's up to Eric. Just get your shit together." She turned to leave, but stopped when she got to the door. "You need to pack light."

Once Pam was gone, Tara got up to grab a small suitcase out of the closet. She could feel Alcide standing by the bed watching her.

"Anything you need my help with?" he asked.

"No."

"You sure?"

"You've done enough."

"Tara, I said I was sorry. I don't know why I got so mad. All I can say is I wasn't myself."

She stopped packing to look at him. "Just stay the fuck away from me."

"I'm sorry, Tara. I really am. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

She opened the dresser drawer and tossed several garments into the suitcase and slammed it shut. "I'm a big girl, Al."

He blocked her path as she tried to head for the door. They stared at each other for a long moment, both at an impasse.

"I know you can take care of yourself and whatever you got going with Eric is none of my business-"

"You damn right it's none of your business," she said, cutting him off.

"You don't want my advice. I get it. But I've seen Sookie make the same mistake that you're about to make."

"And what is that exactly?"

Alcide cupped her cheek with his large hand. Tara forced herself not to flinch. It surprised her that his touch could be so gentle when earlier he looked angry enough to break her in two.

"She put all her trust in a vamp only to have it thrown back in her face. It nearly got her killed. I asked Sookie to think with her brain instead her heart for once and now I'm gone ask you to do the same. Pam told me what happened. Think, Tara. Do you really want to live your life on the run, especially with Eric?"

Tears burned her eyes. No, she didn't want to run away again and leave behind the people she cared about most, but what choice did she have? Eric was her only way out. Now that she was bonded to him her situation had become so complicated. This was way more than her brain could make sense of at the moment.

"I'll do what I have to do to survive," she said. Her hand tightened around the handle of her suitcase. She hated seeing the pity in his eyes.

"Survival seems to be the story of your life, Tara?"

Her throat felt as though it was closing. A tear leaked from the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it away before it could course down her cheek.

"Believe it or not it doesn't always have to be like this," he said, swiping a calloused thumb across her cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Tara's heart leaped at the sound of Eric's low timber. She quickly stepped away from Alcide. Her gaze locked with the Viking vampire standing in the doorway, dressed in all black, his blonde hair combed back from his forehead, and eyes as cold as a winter storm. Pam stood beside him with a smirk on her face.

Tara didn't understand why the sight of him filled her with such tranquility. She could only describe it as happiness. A smile threatened to curve her lips.

Eric showed no outward emotion, though she felt his anger through their blood bond. It simmered just beneath the surface ready to pounce if Alcide said or did the wrong thing.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything. Alcide was just helping me pack." She handed her suitcase to him, hoping he'd catch the hint and leave before it was too late.

Alcide gave her a strange look before glancing over his shoulder at Eric. The two men stared each other down. Tara watched to see who'd blink first.

After what seem like a lifetime, Alcide broke the deafening silence.

"I'll just take this out to the van," he said. "I'll be around, Tara, if you need help with anything else."

"Thanks," she responded weakly.

Eric didn't move as Alcide crossed the doorjam. Their shoulders bumped. Alcide growled. Eric's fangs popped out and his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Tara heart began to race. This was definitely an _Oh shit_ moment.

She held her breath as the vampire and werewolf stood face to face practically snarling at each other. She couldn't help comparing the two men. They were both big and powerful, standing at least 6'5 in height. Eric's shoulders were broad, his muscles lean and toned like a runner's. Alcide was all brawn with arms as thick as tree trunks. Both had superhuman strength and were viciously skilled killers. It was hard to determine which one would win in a fight. Either way, it would end in a blood bath.

Pam rolled her eyes, looking as though her patience was wearing thin. "Eric," she snapped. "We don't have time for this shit. If you two can stop posturing like two dogs fighting over a bone, maybe we can…hmm, I don't know, get the fuck out of here before the Authority finds us."

That seemed to snap Eric out his cloud of fury. He took a step back allowing Alcide to pass through the doorway. Tara could still feel the tension between them, but at least they weren't about to tear each other's throats out. Pam shot them both a reproachful look before turning to follow Alcide out the door.

Eric stony glare pinned her where she stood. "You're attracted to him." He made it sound like a statement instead of a question, as though the answer was obvious.

"No. He's a friend."

"A friend that is very attracted to you."

"He likes Sookie."

Eric scoffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "You think that means something? He practically wanted to mark you as his territory."

"According to him _and _you, I'm already marked as yours."

Eric gave her a grave look. "Yes, you are mine and if that dog ever…"

"We were just talking, Eric, that's all," she said, wanting this conversation to end.

"About what?"

Obviously, he wasn't going to let it go. She let out frustrated sigh.

"Me leaving town with you."

Eric came to stand in front of her. "Are you having second thoughts? You said you would stay with me."

His veneer of arrogance lifted briefly to reveal a glimpse of something she'd never seen in him before. Vulnerability.

Through their bond, she felt his desperate need for her. It went deeper than lust and possession. Deeper than mere infatuation. It was as though he was actually in … No it couldn't be. Though she tried to reject the notion, the word _love_ kept bouncing around in her brain. She stared into his eyes, no longer seeing him as her enemy or a monster. He'd become her lover, her champion, someone she wanted to rely on and protect as well. She wasn't sure if that was due to the bond they shared or if something had truly developed between them in this short span of time.

"No, I'm not having second thoughts." This time she truly meant it. The realization made her sway on her feet.

He placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Did I take too much blood last night?"

"No, I don't think so."

His gaze searched her face. "Pam told me you weren't well. My blood should combat any ailment you have."

Tara glanced away from his scrutiny. "It's probably something I ate earlier from that delivery service.

"What delivery service?"

Now she was the one confused. "The one you sent to the house this morning to deliver groceries."

Eric's whole body went rigid. His brows furrowed. "I didn't send for groceries. Why would I? Ginger keeps a supply of human food in a deep freezer and on shelves in the basement since she's rarely here."

"Then who would've sent them?"

A cold realization came over her. Dread filled her heart. "Oh, shit."

Without a word, Eric disappeared through the doorway in a blink of an eye. Tara ran after him, catching up with him in the kitchen. He pulled the carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and sniffed it.

"It's been tainted with infected vampire blood and something else." He slammed the carton on the counter. "The Authority must have figured out that I had you staying here. My guess is all the food has been poisoned. If it weren't for my blood inside you right now, you'd most likely be dead. I'm surprised it didn't do more damage."

Tara sagged against the nearest wall. "Alcide ate some of the food too."

"The poison is not potent enough to kill a werewolf, though it might have caused an adverse reaction. Dammit, I should've never trusted him to take care of you."

"Eric, what do you mean by adverse reaction?"

"Vampire blood consumed by werewolves makes them act more aggressive and unpredictable, especially if it's been laced with something else." He turned to give her a leveled look. "Did Alcide act strange in any way?"

Tara swallowed hard. Strange didn't begin to describe Alcide's behavior this afternoon.

"He got really agitated when I told him about our…arrangement. I could tell something was wrong, but then I got sick and passed out." She didn't want to tell him that before she blacked out she'd actually feared for her life.

"We need to leave now," Eric commanded.

Pam rushed into the kitchen, holding a wooden stake in her hand, with Alcide in tow.

"It's too late. They're already here."

"I won't let them hurt Tara," Alcide said, his expression resolute.

Eric nodded. "Neither will I."

"What do we do, Eric?" asked Pam.

"We will stand and fight."

Tara grabbed Eric's arm. "Wait. This is suicide. We need to have a plan."

"I do have a plan."

"Well, I wish you fucking clue me in on it."

Cool fingertips caressed her cheeks as he bent to kiss her on the lips. When he pulled back, he wore a smile of reassurance. "Don't worry Little Rose. I said I am going to protect you and I will. Trust me."

Tara's gaze darted to Alcide. His lips tightened into a grim line. He'd made his feelings clear to her when it came to trusting Eric. However, her gut was telling her that Eric would not fail her.

Tara stared into Eric's startling blue eyes and nodded. "Okay."

Pam pressed the stake into the palm of Tara's opened hand. "I may not like you," she said, "but I'll admit you are an excellent fighter. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," Tara said, curling her fingers around the stake.

A look of admiration gleamed in the female vamp's eyes. "I can see why Eric wants you."

Tara said a silent prayer as she followed him and Pam out of the kitchen into the living room with Alcide trailing close behind. There was no telling what horror awaited them on the other side of that front door. No matter what happened, they were all going to face it together.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all my HOOKAHS out there who took the time to read and leave reviews. Please show me some Truebbie love and leave a review.<strong>


	10. Family Ties

**A/N: Hello fellow Tara fans, Taric fans, and all those in between. I left you with a major cliffy last week. I promised my avid readers I wouldn't leave them hanging for a month this time. So here I am** with the next installment of Never Say Never.** I would like to thank my beta, SorrowfulJoy, for helping me out on this chapter. I hope you all will enjoy and keep reading and showing your support for all the wonderful Tara-centric stories on FFnet. Don't forget to PM me if you have Tara story you'd like me to add to the Tara's World community.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of True Blood and SVM and do not profit from their use. No copyright infringement is intended. Charlaine and Alan please forgive my sick, perverted, twisted mind. I'm currently seeking medication.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - Family Ties<strong>

Eric opened the door and walked out onto the front porch. Pam came to stand beside him to his right, while Tara and Alcide stood close behind at his left. Through the darkness, he could see four vampires, one female and three males, all dressed to some degree in black leather, standing at the end of the long driveway. He focused on the female vampire, no doubt, the deadliest of the four. She took the lead, walking slowly towards him, her long leather jacket flapping in the breeze behind her. Layered dark tresses cascaded over her slender shoulders. Her alabaster skin shown like polished marble under the moonlight.

She stopped about three yards from where he stood. Eric didn't move a muscle.

She took her time appraising his companions, sizing them up one by one. He noticed she barely looked at Pam; however, her sharp blue eyes lingered on Tara before moving on to Alcide then back to him.

"Hello, Brother," she said in her sultry British accent. "I came as soon as I got your message from Bill Compton."

Eric nodded. "Thank you, Nora. I know you've taken a great risk coming here."

She walked closer until they were standing inches apart.

"No need to thank me, Eric. You know that I'd do anything for you. I may be a member of the council, but our connection through Godric outweighs any loyalty I have to the Authority."

Her hands moved up his chest and linked behind his neck. She leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. He turned his head at the last second, giving her his jaw instead.

Her brows drew together. "What's with the cold shoulder? We haven't seen each other in years and I can't even get a decent kiss."

Eric glanced at Tara to gauge her reaction. She wore a frown on her face, but kept quiet.

"I apologize, my dear sister. I'm a bit distracted right now. There's a lot at risk."

Nora looked towards Tara again. "Yes, I can see that. We better go. I prepared a safe house that is totally off the grid. The Authority will never find you there."

"Wait!" Alcide said. "You're one of them. How do we know this ain't a setup?"

Eric felt the corner of his lip curl. He hadn't forgotten that Alcide's negligence today had nearly cost Tara her life. Nor did he like the fact that the werewolf's affections for the woman he planned to make his eternal mate went far beyond friendship.

"She is family," Eric gritted out. "That is a sacred bond among vampires. Betraying me would be betraying herself and the memory of our Maker."

"She might be _your_ fucking family but she ain't Tara's or mine. What's stopping her from turning Tara over to her Authority pals just so she can save your sorry ass?"

Nora made an annoyed tsking sound and crossed her arms. "What' wrong, Eric? Can't control your dog?"

Eric clenched his jaw. He always hated that condescending tone of hers.

Alcide was equally offended. He let out a low growl.

Tara stepped forward, eying Nora with suspicion. "Eric, Alcide does have a point. Are you sure we can trust her?"

Eric turned to hold her face between his hands. "Yes," he said. "You have nothing to fear. My sister knows everything there is to know about the Authority and will keep us at least three steps ahead of them."

"We need to leave now," Nora said. "The van is waiting."

Alcide placed a hand on Tara's shoulder. "I think it's better if Tara rides with me...just in case."

Eric felt the compulsion to rip Alcide's arm right out its socket. He opened his mouth to protest. Nora cut him off and said, "Fine with us. Come along, Brother. We have much to discuss."

Eric shot daggers at Alcide's retreating back as he led Tara to his truck.

"Pam, go with them," he commanded.

Pam nodded and headed for Alcide's truck.

"…staring or get in the van?" Eric shook his head, realizing he missed the first half of Nora's sentence.

One of the other vampires, a darkskinned African American with a bald head, wearing black shades, opened the rear doors. Eric climbed inside and sat down on the metal bench seat. Nora settled on the bench opposite him. The vampire closed the door, leaving them surrounded in pitch black. With his nocturnal vision, Eric could see Nora's face as clearly as if they were sitting under fluorescent lights. The van jerked and shifted into motion.

"I missed you," she said, looking at him intently.

"I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when Godric-"

Eric shook his head, stopping her with a wave of his hand. "I got through it, Nora. You don't need to apologize. I know you had your responsibilities within the Authority."

Nora had always been more obsessed with climbing up the vampire hierarchy than he was. He had once envied her ambitious nature. It was often at the root of most of their squabbles. They both sought Godric's approval and tried their best to out do each other. Their sibling rivalry had ended over a century ago (at least, for the most part). Eric was now content with his station in life as an Area Sheriff or what _had been_ his station up until a week ago.

She got up and sat beside him. Her cool hand touched his cheek. "I knew…I mean… I could sense when he was gone. It was like a part of me vanished with him."

Eric looked into her eyes, placing a hand over the one that covered his cheek. He had felt the same way when their Maker insisted on meeting the sun. He hadn't wanted Godric to die alone and would have remained at his side. Yet, his Maker had commanded him to go. His dying wish was for Eric to find his own humanity again someday. With Tara, he thought he finally fulfilled that wish.

She kissed him gently on the corner of his mouth then pulled back to search his face. "I just wished I could have been there for Godric. Perhaps I could have convinced him not to do it."

"He'd already made up his mind. There was nothing either one of us could've said or done to change the outcome."

A mournful silence fell between them.

"At least I'm here for you now, Brother," she said, sounding brighter. Eric leaned back against the side of the van as she straddled his lap. Her hand went to the zipper at the top of her leather vest, pulling it down to reveal the swell of her creamy ivory breasts. "We can make up for lost time."

She caught his lips in an eager kiss, her tongue dipping between the threshold of his mouth. His body tensed. He placed his hand on her shoulders and reluctantly tore his mouth away from hers.

"Nora, there's something I should tell you."

* * *

><p>"What can you tell me about Miss Underworld?" Tara asked, trying to make her voice sound casual. She was sitting between Alcide and Pam as they followed behind the black cargo van.<p>

"You mean, Auntie Nora," Pam said with a smirk. "She's over 600 years old, a chancellor for the Authority, and a ruthless bitch that you definitely don't want to fuck with." She let out a forlorn sigh. "I fucking idolize her. Unfortunately, she doesn't seem to like me much. Thinks Eric made a mistake choosing an ex-whore for his progeny."

"Sorry, to hear that," Tara said, though she couldn't have cared less about Pam's envy issues. She was more concerned with Nora's relationship with Eric.

"Is she and Eric really siblings? They don't act like brother and sister."

Alcide snorted. "I know a few siblings that act that way towards each other, but their mostly in-breds who live in Hotshot."

"They are siblings in the sense that Godric is both Eric and Nora's maker," Pam explained. "The bond between children of the same maker can be quite complicated and…_intense_. Eric has loved Nora for over 600 years. I doubt anyone, not even you and that exotic snatch of yours, can interfere with a bond that strong. They're probably in the back of that van right now fucking their brains out."

Tara bit down on the inside of her jaw until she tasted copper in her mouth. Red hot jealousy pulsed through her veins tinged with misery. She knew Pam was right. How could she compete with a 600 year old bond between two vampires? Did she even want to?

"Don't let what Pam said bother you," Alcide whispered into her ear. She wondered what was the point of him whispering when Pam could hear everything he was saying. "I'm sure they're just discussing ways for us to get out of this mess."

Pam snorted and rolled her eyes.

Tara stared out the windshield at the back door of the cargo van, which was now two car lengths ahead of them. Her hands balled into fists on her lap. She caught Pam looking down at them and tried to relax her fingers. They shared a meaningful glance before Pam turned her head to stare out the passenger window.

* * *

><p>"Nora, we need to talk," Eric pleaded, trying to hold her off. Her tongue left a wet trail up the side of his neck.<p>

"We can talk after. I haven't had a good boffing in years." Her frenzied hands moved towards the zipper of his jeans.

"No." He breathed, grabbing her wrist in a vice grip until she stilled.

"You're serious?"

He nodded.

A look of disappointment crossed her face. "Why?"

"Tara," he began.

"The human girl with you?"

"Yes. I don't want to offend her."

"This is a first. You been with plenty of human females _and_ males and that never stopped us before."

"This one is special to me. I believe I've found my eternal mate, my..." He hesitated, "My sacred heart of Anubis."

Nora's eyes widened. "Like the one Godric spoke to us about? You know the Ib of Anubis is just made up rubbish, right? A vampire's heart cannot live again no matter how much our Maker wished it to be true."

"I thought that too, but once I was with Tara something amazing happened to me that I can't explain. I felt my own heart beat. I was truly alive again."

Nora burst into laughter. "I don't believe it. You, Eric Northman, a foolish romantic. This is too much."

She eased off his lap still laughing.

Eric frowned. "I'm serious, Nora!"

Red tinted tears squeezed from the corner of her eyes. "I know…I know, that's what makes it funnier. Is the sex with her really that good, Brother?"

"I swear you can be so fucking annoying sometimes," he said in a huff.

She giggled, zipping her vest back up and adjusting her clothes. "Well, you better enjoy it while it lasts, especially with a woman in her condition."

"What do you mean '_her condition'_?"

She gave him a teasing grin. "We both know you have a penchant for rough sex, Eric. You could do harm to the baby."

"What are you talking about? What baby?"

Nora looked at him as though he was more than a little dense. "The one your human is carrying around in her womb."

Eric felt like he'd been hit over the head with a bag of bricks. There was no way Tara could be pregnant, unless…

"How do you know this?" he demanded. "I didn't hear any second heartbeat."

"You wouldn't. It's too soon for most male vamps to pick up on it."

"Then why didn't Pam hear it?"

She rolled her eyes. "You mean the ex-whore. She's too young. Besides, it's one of my gifts. I could tell by the rich scent of her blood that her HCG levels are off the charts." Her eyes gleamed as she smiled at him. "Remember when we use to go hunting in those small villages in Romania? I would pick off the young pregnant ones first." She let out a wistful sigh. "Their blood was so thick and delicious, I actually thought I'd gained weight from indulging too much. I've always had a sensitivity to pregnant women. I think that's why I enjoyed working as a midwife during my human life."

Eric swallowed hard, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to his next question.

"How far along is she?"

Nora shrugged. "A day…a week… less than a month. I'm not sure. All I know is that your so called 'Eternal Mate' is carrying another man's child."

Eric lowered his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. Tara was pregnant. He felt a hot flash of jealousy and rage. His fingers curled, denting the metal panel of his seat. What ate at him the most was another man had given Tara a gift he never could, a biological child.

_Who could the father be?_ he wondered. _Sam, Alcide, some random stranger?_

Nora must have read his thoughts. "That werewolf seems overly protective of Tara. You don't think they…"

He looked up abruptly without meeting her eyes. "No. It's not him." At least, he hoped it wasn't, but how could he be certain? "I'll find out who it is."

"You sure know how to pick them, Brother."

"Shut up, Nora. I was the one that picked you."

"Godric chose to turn me, not you," she argued. "Were you planning to turn her?"

"I was going to leave that up to her."

Nora sighed, resting her chin on his shoulder. "But you want to." Her voice was soft and sympathetic.

"Yes."

"If she plans to keep it, I doubt she'll want to out live her own child."

"I know," Eric answered glumly.

"Then you know what you must do. Life on the run is no way to live for a mother and her unborn baby."

Eric nodded in agreement. However, knowing and doing were two separate things.

* * *

><p>It took about ninety minutes for them to reach their destination, a private hanger in the city of Baton Rouge, LA. Nora arranged for them to board a private jet plane. Two hours later, a hired car transported their group to a cozy cabin in the boonies of North Carolina. The closest neighbor was nearly three miles away.<p>

During the entire trip, Eric hadn't spoken more than two words to her. He seemed cold and distant—colder than usual—and refused to look her in the eye. Every once in awhile she'd catch him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Strangely, he wasn't staring at her face or her neck or even her breasts. It was always her stomach.

Tara wanted to get him alone somehow so they could talk and she could find out where she stood with him. If he didn't want to have sex with her anymore, now that his '_sister_' was here, she could deal with that. What she couldn't deal with was him totally shutting her out for no reason.

"You okay?" Alcide came to stand beside her on the balcony overlooking the lake.

After eating a small dinner, Tara had felt a little light headed and decided she needed some air. The vampires were all still inside discussing their next move in outsmarting the Authority.

"I'm fine," she said.

Alcide gave her a long, appraising look. "You don't look fine. Is it because of Eric and Nora? I noticed you and Eric aren't talking."

Tara looked over her shoulder into the living room where Eric was standing beside his sister talking with Pam and the other three vampires. Tears gathered in the back of her throat. She wondered how she'd gone from hating Eric to loving him to crying over him, all in a week's time. Everything that happened up to this point seemed a blur.

"You love him don't you," he asked.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I think I do. The most fucked up part about all this is that I'm not sure if I even like him yet."

Alcide twisted his lips up before taking a swig of his beer then letting out a small belch. He set the half empty beer bottle on the wood railing.

"That's the funny thing about love, Tara. The one you want isn't the one you always get. And the one you get might turn out to be a two-timing, V addicted pyscho. There ain't no rhyme or reason to it."

Tara choked out a laugh in spite of her dour mood.

"I always wondered why you and Sook never got together. I thought you two would've made a good couple."

"I like Sookie, still do, as a friend, but she's not really what I'm looking for."

"What are you looking for?"

He fixed her with a meaningful look, one that she could not misinterpret as anything else but longing.

"Alcide, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"Flirting with me."

His hand played with a tendril of her hair, twirling it around his finger. "What's so wrong with that?"

"I just told you that I'm in love with Eric."

"Sookie said the same thing and now she's back with Bill."

"Meaning?"

He inched closer to her. She smelled beer on his breath. Soap, Aqua Velva, and sweat on his skin.

"It means things can change."

He dropped his hand from her hair and backed away with a crooked grin on his face. Without another word, he turned and went back into the cabin, leaving her staring after him. She let out a sigh and stared up at the crescent moon.

Twenty minutes later, a feeling of tranquil bliss came over her. She knew Eric was standing behind her before he even spoke.

"Nora and her entourage have left for the evening."

Tara didn't respond.

"I have to ask you something, Tara, and you must tell me the truth."

She slowly turned to face him. "What is it?"

His brows creased. Again his gaze lowered to her stomach before lifting to meet hers again.

"Did you have sex with Alcide?"

"What?!"

Eric closed his eyes briefly as though he needed to calm himself before speaking again. "I'm not going to repeat myself. Answer the question."

"No. I didn't have sex with Alcide."

"Ever?"

"Ever. Why would you ask me that?"

"I see how he looks at you. If given the chance, he would make you his."

"I don't want Alcide. I want you."

She saw his throat working as he swallowed. "What about Sam Merlotte? When you ran back to Bon Temps, did you go there to be with him?"

"No, I didn't. I haven't been with Sam in almost two years."

His eyes narrowed. "Is there another man in your life? Someone you've been intimate with in the past month besides me?"

Tara planted her hand on her hips. "What's with all the fuckin' third degree, Eric? It's not like we're promised to each other or anything."

"Yes, we are. You are mine," he bit out angrily.

"Those are just words. I'm not your possession. You don't own me and I don't own you. So why do you care who I've been with. For all I know you were fucking the hell out of your sister in the back of that van, which I think is some really sick, twisted shit even for a vampire."

His face went rigid. "Who have you been with Tara," his said in a strained voice. "I have to know."

"No one! Until you, I haven't been with another man in over a year."

"Why do you refuse to tell me the truth?"

"I am telling you the truth! Why are you so damn worried about who I've slept with?" she demanded.

"Because you're carrying that man's child," he shot back.

His words stunned her into silence. It took her several seconds to recover and gather her thoughts.

Before she could stop herself, a bitter laugh erupted from her lips.

Eric whole body went as still as a statue. "Do. Not. Laugh at me."

She could tell he was deadly serious, but couldn't stop the hysterical giggles from bubbling up. What he said was so outrageous and farfetched she was still having trouble believing it came out his mouth.

His fangs popped out. "Tara, I'm warning you."

She shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "There's no way I'm carrying anyone's baby, Eric."

"And why is that?" he hissed.

"Because the only sex I've had in the past year has been with a woman and a vampire. Last time I checked, neither one of you are capable of knocking me up."

Eric looked uncertain. "Nora told me you're pregnant. She said she could smell it in your blood and your hormones were off the charts."

Tara leaned against the railing, crossing her arms under her breasts. "What is she, a chancellor or a fucking gynecologist? Either she made a mistake or she's lying to you because I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

She pushed passed him and marched into the cabin. Her disbelief turned to outrage as she climbed the stairs. How dare he accuse her of carrying another man's child? She knew her own body and certainly didn't sleep around. Sure, she been feeling a little under the weather and then there was the incident with Alcide when she passed out, but that didn't necessarily mean she was pregnant.

Tara slammed the door to her bedroom. Her gazed settled on the antique full length mirror in the corner. She walked over to it. Placing her hand on her stomach, she turned from side to side. She was in the best shape of her life. Her eight months of training as a cage fighter had given her excellent muscle tone. Her belly looked as flat as ever.

_Eric is out of his fucking mind_, she thought. _If I'm pregnant, than me and the Virgin Mary have something in common._

She pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the bed. Her bra, jeans and panties followed soon after. Standing in front of the mirror totally nude, she thrust her pelvis out, trying to imagine what she'd look like with a swollen belly.

She wasn't opposed to the idea of having kids. Just because Lettie Mae's parenting skills were totally screwed up didn't mean she couldn't be a good mother to her own children. Problem was her life never seemed to stand still long enough for her to seriously contemplate having a family. She wondered what it would be like to watch her own son or daughter grow up. To teach them about the world and to love and protect them above all others. She stared down at her stomach, realizing she really did want to experience motherhood and have a normal family life someday. The irony wasn't lost to her that she would never have that as long as she stayed with Eric.

Tara jumped when she looked up to find Eric's reflection watching her from the doorway. Lost in her own contemplation, she hadn't heard him enter the bedroom. He approached her from behind. His eyes never wavered from her face as they stared at each other through the mirrored glass. He was standing so close now that she could feel the chill from his skin on her back.

Her body stiffened as his hands caressed her shoulder blades then trailed a finger down to the small of her back.

"Eric…"

"Shhh…" he whispered into her ear.

His hand moved around to lay flat against her stomach. Her breath caught as his fangs grazed her shoulder and the side of her neck. He abruptly turned her around to face him. She saw his eyes go to the mirror as he cupped and squeezed her rear. A soft moan escaped her lips.

He pressed her tight against him, kissing her long and deep. Tingles rippled down to her toes as his tongue massaged the roof of her mouth. His hands continued to explore the rest of her body. Heat throbbed between her legs, her need growing with every passing second. He pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes.

"I did not have sex with Nora," he murmured, a breath away from touching her lips. "You are the only one I desire."

Tara's throat constricted seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

He lifted her into his arms, pressing his mouth roughly against hers. Within seconds, she was lying on the bed with him nestled between her legs. She licked her lips anticipating his next move. He pulled his black t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. She let her fingertips trail down his broad chest, his six pack abs, and the line of downy, blonde hair that arrowed pass his waistband.

He rolled them over so she was straddling his pelvis. His hands reached above his head to grip the spindles on the headboard. Her eyes were drawn to his chest.

Licking her lips, she leaned forward flicking her tongue over one of the flat tan nipples. It instantly pebbled against her lips. Eric cursed. The bed shook as his hips shot upward.

She licked him again, slowly and deliberately, enjoying the taste and smoothness of his cool skin. His body arched. When she looked up to see his reaction, his eyes were shut tight and his jaws straining. She felt his cock, now semi-erect, grinding against her, his movements becoming more insistent.

She drew an invisible line to his other nipple, giving it the same undivided attention.

"Fuck…" he said in a harsh whisper.

She trailed kisses back up to his lips. Their joining was hot, wet, open mouth. When the tip of his tongue touched hers, she caught it between her teeth and sucked it into her mouth deeper. His moan vibrated through her body. Her thighs pressed tight against his and her body clenched with need. Moisture seeped between her legs as she swiveled her hips against him.

He growled out her name. She pushed down harder and felt a delicious lick of heat from the friction of her clit sliding against the rough material of his jeans. The guttural sound he made was so deep and sexy, she could barely think straight. They rubbed harder, faster, making breathless noises. Kissing, nibbling, sampling each other's flavors. She felt his cock throbbing beneath her ass, like that part of him was a separate, living, pulsating thing, struggling to get out. He groaned in protest as she scooted back off his lap. She looked down at the impressive ridge tenting his jeans.

With eager fingers, she fumbled with the small snap and pulled down his zipper. His skin was actually warm to the touch. That surprised her. She slid her hand deeper and took hold of his length. He gritted his teeth.

"Tara…your touch...it drives me insane."

She smiled as she stared at the beautiful specimen she cradled in her hand. The head of his cock was pale like the rest of him, unaltered and broad. She was fascinated by it. She pulled back the foreskin and rubbed her thumb over the slit at the top. Moisture leaked from it. His entire body went rigid. He groaned.

She looked at his face as she gently stroked him up and down. He reached out to slide his thumb across her bottom lip. "My little rose…my sweet…ahhh.."

She leaned over, taking him into her mouth, letting the heat from her tongue slide over the sensitive head. A string of foreign words that she couldn't comprehend tumbled from his lips. She glided her hand down his shaft and cupped his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Yesss…" He hissed. Agony and pleasure transformed his face. He let go of the spindles and threaded his fingers through her hair. Grabbing the base of his cock, she took him down her throat as far as she could without choking. His pelvis started grinding up and down, fucking the warm cavern of her mouth. His taste, texture, and smell overwhelmed her at once.

She moaned against his hard flesh, licking from the tip of the moistened head down his fuzz covered sac.

This wasn't a totally selfless act on her part. Loving him this way gave her a extra thrill. Even with all the supernatural strength Eric possessed, she knew at this very moment he was powerless against her. With her lips, her tongue, her hands, she could easily bend him to her will or make him praise her name as if she were a goddess. She craved to do just that. To feel in control. To know she had the power to affect him as much as he affected her.

His body arched off the bed. "Ahhh…so fucking…close..." he gritted through clenched teeth.

Tara picked up her pace, moving her head up and down in a ferious motion. Eric's hand fisted at the nape of her neck. The pulse between her legs beat in tandem with the swift thrusts of his hips.

"Jag ska explodera!"

It didn't take a translator to tell her what that meant. He was close to coming. She could feel it through their bond and every corded muscle that strained underneath her fingers.

"_Tara_," he called out in a tortured breath as if her name was being torn from somewhere deep inside him.

"Have...to be...inside you.._now_!"

Before she could blink, their position was reversed. Using her hands and feet, she helped him wiggle out of his jeans.

He hovered over her, his eyes intense and filled with unbridled hunger. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of him so hard, raw, and sexy pressed against her sex. He entered her swiftly this time without preparation. She opened her eyes and cried out, digging her fingers into his shoulders. His hard thrusts filled her up, taking her to heights she never imagined.

The entire time, he held her gaze, refusing to let go. The hard set of his jaw and that dark look of concentration furrowing his brow only added to her arousal. She knew Eric could never give her a baby, but he fucked her with such intensity that it felt as if that was his ultimate goal.

She placed her hand against his chest. To her surprise, she felt something pulse under her fingers. He covered her hand with his. She opened her mouth to speak. His tender kiss swallowed her words, leaving her breathless. Her inner muscles fluttered and contracted around him as he pounded her pussy. His deep thrusts and shallow strokes pushed them both over the edge of ecstasy simultaneously. Their mingled cries filled the air along with the scent of raw sex.

He collapsed against her then quickly shifted his weight so his body wouldn't crush her. They lay together in silence. Tara liked the silence. It meant she didn't have think of anything to say after such an intense moment, not that she could think of anything if she wanted too right now. It was hard enough to catch her breath.

Eric pulled her to him so that her back was flush against his front, her ass nestled against his sated cock. His arms tightened around her, making her feel safe and secure.

After awhile, Tara's eyes began to drift closed until she felt his fingers stroking her stomach.

"I wish I could give you a child," he said against the nape of her neck.

She turned her head to look at his face. "I wish you could too."

They stared at each other for a long moment, communicating a sad truth that neither wanted to put into words. She turned away from him to stare at the wall in front of her. After a moment, Eric quietly got up from the bed. The click of the door shutting behind him as he left echoed in her ears. She squeezed her eyes tight and told herself she wasn't going to cry. Too bad, her heart wasn't listening.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading. Your reviews are like candy kisses and lollipops so please feed my sweet tooth by leaving a review. Much love!<p> 


	11. Seek and You Shall Find Him

**A/N: Hello folks! I'm back with another installment of Never Say Never. Sorry for the long delay. As some of you may already know I'm trying my hand at writing my own original novel (you can find out more about it on my profile page). Basically, I've been trying to write two stories at once along with having a full time job, kids, etc. Needless to say, my fanfic got a little neglected. I apologize again to those of you who have been eagerly awaiting this chapter after the last cliffhanger. I hope you will enjoy. I didn't have a beta on this chapter, so please forgive any minor mistakes you find. If you see any major ones, please PM me so I can fix them. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters True Blood and the SVM. I just like to borrow them from time to time. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – Seek and You Shall Find Him<p>

Eric entered the sleeping chamber he shared with Pam. The windows in this room had been sealed and blocked off from the sun, making the need for coffins unnecessary. However, he did have Alcide load their travel pods into the back of his truck in case of an emergency.

Two queen size beds set across from each other in the center of the large suite. Pam was lying in the bed on the right. Eric walked to the edge of the bed and stared down at his progeny. She lay listless with her hands crossed over her stomach. Her head rested on a pink satin pillow like a beautiful corpse made up for a funeral viewing. He sat down beside her, feeling a deep fondness and respect for his beloved child.

"You are my only legacy. The one thing I've done on this earth that I can be truly proud of."

He smoothed the silky blonde tresses that splayed over her narrow shoulders then bent to place a soft kiss on her forehead. She didn't stir from her restful state. Only vampires of an advance age could truly stay awake after dawn. Though he or she would become weak and suffer from headaches and the bleeds.

A lethargic feeling seeped into his bones, letting him know the sun was rising over the horizon. He crawled into his own bed to lie on his back. Closing his eyes, he thought of his time as a young man when most of his kinsmen were already wedded with a brood to carry on their lineage. His father, the Viking king, had been after him to stop his philandering ways and find a wife to bear him an heir of his own. Eric, being both stubborn and too free spirited, rebelled, bedding every young maiden and busty servant he could find. When a wench did claim to have born his seed, Eric would refuse to acknowledge her or her bastard child. In his selfish arrogance, he only sought carnal pleasure from the flesh and saw no joy in the fruit it could bear him.

Since becoming a maker, he realized how foolish he had been. He'd missed out on so much during his human life. Having an heir in likeness of himself, one to whom he could past on his human genetic code and the greatness of his royal Viking bloodline. An infant he could have held in his arms and watched grow and learn… and loved. Of course, he deeply loved Pam, but he knew it was not the same as having a child produced from his own loins. He desperately wanted that. He wanted it with Tara, but he knew he was wishing for the impossible.

_Eric stood in the dark shadows under an enormous oak tree. Strangely, it was enough to protect him from the hot sun rays that threatened to scorch the skin from his bones. Beyond the trees, there was a wide meadow, filled with colorful wildflowers. He long to leave the protection of the tree to run and play in the sun, same as when he was a child playing on the shores of the North Sea. He hadn't felt this type of longing for the sun since the day Sookie and Alcide found him swimming in the pond while under the intoxicating influence of fairy blood._

_He heard a child's laughter in the distance. Its joyous giggles sounded like wind chimes to his ears. The laughter drew closer until he saw a little boy standing a few feet away, wearing a white tunic. He looked to be about two or three years old with golden brown skin, wild sandy blond curls, and the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen on a human. He wanted to go to the boy and ask his name. What was he doing here alone? Where were his parents? The boy waved to him, beckoning him to come forward. _

_Tempted, Eric moved closer to the edge of the shadow. He could feel the heat rising on his skin as he lifted his hand and held it out to the sun. His hand began to sizzle before he snatched it back to his side. He looked beyond the boy and realized they were not alone. Something or someone was coming towards them. The sound of its heavy footsteps echoed in his ears._

_The boy suddenly looked frightened. "They're coming."_

"_Who?" Eric asked, shielding his eyes and trying to make out the mysterious figure moving on the other side of the meadow. _

"_Help me, please."_

"_I can't come to you. You'll have to come to me." Eric said, waving his hand. _

"_I can't. Not yet. You have to help me," the boy cried._

_Eric was seized by panic. "How?"_

"_Sacrifice," said a familiar voice. He turned to find Godric standing beside him. _

"_Your sacrifice will save us all."_

* * *

><p>Tara's eyes fluttered open. She'd been having the strangest dream. She remembered a toddler with golden brown skin, sandy blond curls, and eyes that were oddly blue. Sacrifice, the voice had said in her dream. Sacrifice what? Who was that child she saw running through the sunny meadow as a legion of dark figures marched towards him. She shook her head and got out of bed. Yawning and stretching, she wiped the sleep from her eyes and caught a glimpse of her naked form in the full length mirror.<p>

"What the…" Her eyes widened in shock as she splayed her hands over the swell of her round belly. She looked like a woman well into her second trimester. No way could that be possible. She wondered if she was still dreaming. She pinched her arm and let out a small yelp.

"No, no, no. This shit ain't happening. I am _not_ pregnant. I can't be."

_The poison…it must be some kind of side effect._

Panic filled her as she looked around the room wondering what she should do and who she should call. She quickly grabbed her satin robe, slid it up her arms, and tied the sash above her stomach. Eric and Pam were down for the day, but Alcide was here.

She hurried out of the room and down the stairs to knock on his door. "Alcide! Alcide! Wake up." She heard grumbling from the other side of the door before it flung open.

He stood shirtless in a pair of white boxers, his hair tousled from sleep. "Jesus, what time is it," he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know," she said, her voice cracking, "I need…I need your…help." She would have crumbled to her knees if he hadn't caught her in time.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He said, moving the hair from her face as she leaned on him for support.

"I don't know Al. That poison, I think it did something to me."

"What?"

She took his hand and placed it on her distended belly. His eyes widened. He stared down as her for a long moment. Then she felt something moving inside her stomach. Alcide withdrew his hand as if he'd been burned.

"Tara, I don't think whatever that is has anything to do with the poison."

"Then explain to me how the hell I woke up like this overnight?"

Alcide looked as confused as she felt. "I don't know. What did eat last night?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "I need to wake up, Eric." She started to leave, but Alcide caught her by the arm.

"You know we can't do that. He and Pam are deader than doorknobs until sunset. And we can't risk calling anyone and letting them know where we are."

Tara moaned, crossing threshold into his room. She sat down on his rumpled bed sheets and lowered her head into her hands. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Wait until this thing bursts out me like in one of those damn _Alien _movies?"

Alcide sat down next her, placing his arm around her shoulders. She curled into him, no longer able to hold back her tears.

"We don't even know what it is, Tara. Let's just wait until sunset."

Tara glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. "It's only nine fifteen. That's almost eight hours from now. I-I'm scared, Alcide. I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"We don't have a choice, Tara. C'mon, lay down and rest for awhile. We'll think of something, okay." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

Tara lay back against his pillow, turning on her side. The warmth from his sheets and his masculine scent enveloped her as he pulled the blanket up to her chin. He stood up, staring down at her.

"You gone be alright, Tara, I promise. I'll be in the living room if you need anything."

He turned to leave. She suddenly felt desperate not to see him go. Reaching out, she grazed the tips of his fingers. It was enough to make him stop and turn, giving her an expectant look.

Her chin quivered. "Alcide, don't go. Stay with me…please. Eric can't be here and I don't wanna be by myself right now."

His eyes flickered. She could tell he was biting the inside of his jaw. He let out a sigh of resolve. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

He settled behind her, on top of the blanket, rubbing her shoulder. She shivered, sliding her hand over her stomach under the blanket. Looking back at him, she tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it. Her limbs felt weak with exhaustion. "Thank you, Alcide. I feel so tired." She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it gets closer to sunset."

She nodded, nestled deeper under the blanket, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Eric eyes snapped open an hour before dusk. Being over 1000 years old allowed him to wake earlier than most vamps though he hated this in between time when his conscious was wide awake, but the rest of his body wasn't. The dream still lingered in his mind. He recalled the child in the meadow. Sacrifice is what Godric had told him. What did he mean and what did that have to do with the child in his dream. One thing he did know was that he would sacrifice anything to protect Tara. He would let nothing and no one stand in his way.<p>

* * *

><p>Alcide lay in bed, propped up on one elbow with his head resting on his hand. He stared down a Tara as she slept. She'd been tossing and turning in her sleep for the past six and a half hours. Alcide had gotten out of bed twice to relieve himself and to grab a snack. She hadn't opened her eyes once. It was obvious that this latest dilemma had taken a lot out of her. He gently rubbed her forehead with his thumb to smooth the crease between her brows. His gaze drifted to the round hump under the blanket then back to her face.<p>

She was beautiful, loyal, and resilient; everything he wanted in a woman, but she wasn't his. Eric had already claimed her. He knew the vampire would not give her up without a fight. He could sneak her away somewhere; hide her, until all this blew over. Then what? She said she loved Eric. He couldn't force her to go with him. No one forced Tara to do anything she didn't want to do. It was what he grown to love about her most. He had no doubt that Eric would search for her. Somehow he'd have to convince her that the best thing to do would be to let Eric go for good and to come with him.

Alcide's ears perked up. He heard footsteps outside his door a second before it flew open, smacking against the wall. Eric stood in the doorway, his eyes blazing with rage.

"Why is she here?!" he roared.

Alcide quickly rose from the bed. "Wait, it's not—."

Tara woke up at the sound of Eric's voice. "Eric!" she screamed as he flew over the bed and tackled Alcide to the ground. A blinding shot of pain exploded in the back of Alcide's head and right shoulder as he hit the floor with a heavy thump.

Eric clamped his hands around Alcide's throat, pinning him down. The ancient vampire was stronger than him, yet that didn't stop Alcide from fighting back. He raised his fist, punching Eric in the face with enough force to snap his head back. However, the blow didn't force the vampire to loosen his grip. He leaned dangerously close to Alcide's neck, his fangs fully exposed.

"I want you gone from here, you FUCKIN' DOG!"

Alcide struggled to breath, clawing at Eric's hands. Tara was off the bed and yelling at them to stop, though he couldn't see her face.

"Get…off…me, fanger!"

"I swear I will fucking tear your throat out if you ever touch her, talk to her, or even look at her sideways again! YOU HEAR ME, DOG!"

Alcide managed to wedge his knee up between them. Using all his strength, he pushed Eric off of him and forced him on his back.

"Fuck you!" Alcide growled. "Tara deserves better."

His fingernails, sharpened into claws. He could feel the onset of the change taking him over. He raised his fist to issue another brutal blow.

"STOP! PLEASE." Tara screamed. "Look at me, Eric, please just look at me."

Eric turned his head. His mouth gaped. "Dear Godric…" he breathed, dropping to his hands from Alcide's neck.

Realizing that Eric was no longer paying attention to him, Alcide lowered his hand and looked over his shoulder at Tara. She stood at the end of the bed with her hands on her round belly.

"There's nothing goin' on between me and Alcide, but I think you and I have something more important to talk about."

* * *

><p>"How could this have happened?" Eric paced in front of the fireplace. Tara sat on the couch starring up at him.<p>

"You think I fuckin' know? I'm as clueless as you."

"You lied to me."

Tara narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not about to go there with you again. If you don't believe me than that's your fucking problem." She raked her fingers through her hair, looking down at her stomach.

"Shit, I don't even know what the hell this is inside me."

He paused to glare at her. "We'll find out soon enough."

Pam entered the room, looking from Tara to Eric. "She's here."

Eric sighed with relief. "Good."

Nora entered the room a second later, dressed in black leather, followed by her retinue of vampires from the night before. "What now, Brother? You said it was urgent."

"I need you to examine Tara and confirm what you told me last night."

Tara stood up so fast that she nearly lost her balance. The added weight was taking her some getting used to.

"Uh-uh, that bitch ain't comin' nowhere near me."

Eric gave her an impatient look. "We need to know what you're carrying."

"Take me to a damn hospital then."

"You know we can't do that. Nora was a midwife before she was turned. You have nothing to fear. She's family."

Nora stepped forward, tentatively holding out her hand towards Tara's stomach. Tara recoiled. Something inside her told her she shouldn't trust Eric's sister, no matter how much she wanted to know what this thing was moving around inside her.

"Do. Not. Fucking touch me," she spat.

Nora smiled. "Tara, my dear, I won't hurt you, I promise. I just need to have a looksey, that's all?"

Nora eyes darted towards Eric. Tara thought she saw something flash in his eyes, some type of unspoken agreement.

"Look at me, Tara. Listen to my voice. No one is here to hurt you. We only want to keep you safe."

She slid the palm of her hand over Tara's belly. Tara wanted to push her hand away, but for some reason she couldn't do it.

"You love my brother, don't you?"

Tara glanced towards Eric, whose face looked tense and brooding.

"Yes."

"Do you trust him?"

"I-I thought I did."

"Then you have to trust me as well."

Tara stood still as Nora moved her hands up to her shoulders, turning her towards the stairs. "Now, you and I are going to go up to your room and I will examine you. Everything will be fine, Tara."

A small part of her brain was screaming for her not to go up those stairs, yet her feet seem to be moving of their own accord. She looked back at Eric. His head was down.

"Come on, dear," Nora said, urging her up the stairs. "This won't take long."

Tara walked to the top of the stairs and down the hall to the bedroom they had given her. Nora opened the door and stepped aside so Tara could enter. The last thing she remembered was the sound of the door closing behind them.

"You let Nora glamour her?" Pam asked with surprise.

Eric sat on the couch, leaning forward with his hands templed against his forehead. "It was the only way."

"Yeah, the only way you fucking fangers know how to handle a situation."

Eric head snapped in Alcide's direction. "This is not your business, dog," he sneered.

Dressed in jeans, boots, and a plaid red and black lumberjack shirt, Alcide stood before him. His expression was as hard as granite.

"You made it my business when you hired me to watch her. I care about that woman up there and I don't think you or any of your kind should be fucking around with her head."

Eric stood up to stare him straight in the eye. "Then what would you have me do? Tara would not have agreed to it otherwise."

Alcide took a deep breath before answering. "Tara is in love with you, who the fuck knows why, but she is. You could've tried talking to her first and instead of bulldozing her into doing what you wanted. She's scared shitless right now and needs your support, not your bullying."

There was truth in Alcide's words, though Eric could not bring himself to admit it openly. He turned away from him.

"What's done is done. All we can do is wait now."

Alcide gave a low growl before marching back into his bedroom and slamming the door.

A half an hour later, Nora came back down the stairs. Eric rose from the couch. Nervous anticipation twisted his gut.

"Well, Brother, she is definitely with child. I would estimate in her second trimester."

"How is that even possible?" Pam asked.

"All I can tell you is that this is unlike any pregnancy I've ever seen before. Whoever the father is must be of supernatural origin."

Eric felt a sharp pain in his chest as he looked at Alcide's closed door.

"The werewolf?"

Nora shook her head. "I've seen pregnancies where one the parents is a Were. The woman usually carries the baby for eight months, but it's never this accelerated. At this rate, the child will be born in less than a month."

"The Authority tried to poison her. Could they have done something to cause this?"

"Not that I know of. I tested the sample you gave me and it was just old tainted blood laced with arsenic. You said yourself that your blood helped her to reject the poison. There's nothing in our labs that can cause a fetus to grow over night. " Nora thoughtfully put her finger on her chin. "Are you sure she hasn't come in contact with any other supernatural species?"

"No," Eric said. "Not unless this is a trick of the Fae, but I see no reason why they would get involved with our affairs or impregnate Tara."

Nora snapped her fingers at her three vampires, signaling that it was time to go. They all stood at attention.

"I'll go back to headquarters and do some more research. Maybe there's something in the ancient text that can explain all this."

Eric gave her a leveled look. "Nora."

She smiled, planting a kiss on the corner of his lips. "Don't worry, Brother, I will be discrete."

He watched as she and her entourage made their exit.

"So now what do we do?" Pam asked. "We certainly can't be running across the country with Mama Bear upstairs. "

Eric didn't answer. He ran up the stairs at vampire speed to Tara's room. He found her lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Tara?"

She struggled to sit up. Tears glistened in her brown eyes making his chest ache with regret.

"My sweet little r-,"

His words were cut off by a resounding slap across his cheek.

"How dare you let her glamour me!"

Eric gritted his teeth. "I had no choice."

"You had a fuckin' choice. You always have a choice and you took mine away from me. You know what Franklin did to me. How he forced me to do things. You said you wouldn't treat me like a prisoner."

"I didn't."

"No, you just let your sister do it for you. I feel violated."

Eric itched to touch her, to hold her, but in her present emotional state it would probably make matters worse.

"I needed to know, Tara."

"Just get out."

"Tara…please."

"GET THE FUCK OUT, ERIC. NOW!" She turned away from him, burying her face in her pillow. Her shoulders shook as he stiffly stood up from the bed.

He hesitated at the door, turning to look back at her. "I-I'm sorry, Tara. You have to know that I was only thinking of your safety."

She didn't answer him. He quietly left the room.

Pam was waiting for him when he came downstairs.

"Not now, Pam," he said, walking around her and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Out."

Right before he opened the door, he turned to look at his progeny. He swallowed, seeing the apprehension in her eyes.

"I won't go far."

She nodded, showing she understood his need for solitude.

Eric walked towards the lake. He stood at the edge of the bank. The sky had darkened and the water looked as black as oil. When he looked down, he saw his reflection shimmering on the surface.

"I betrayed her trust."

His image morphed before his eyes. Godric's face appeared, staring back at him from the lake.

"Yes, she may feel that way."

"Can you blame her? I treated her like one of my human pets, as though what she wanted meant nothing to me. I thought I changed."

"You have changed, Eric. Every day your humanity grows deeper."

"Then why am I being so selfish? Why can't I let her go when I know she'd be safer without me?"

"She is your eternal mate, your Ib of Annubis. You are now linked together in ways you cannot imagine. And through your union, your heart lives again."

Eric looked down, rubbing his hand over his chest. There was no heartbeat. His vision clouded with red tears. He blinked them back before returning his gaze to Godric's shimmering reflection.

"Nora thinks I should send her away and let the wolf protect her."

"Your sister does not understand what is at stake here. You and Tara are one now. Separation could mean death for the both of you, including the unborn child."

"I don't know what to do anymore. How am I supposed to protect her now?"

"Sacrifice."

Eric closed his eyes in frustration. "You keep saying that, but what does it mean? What do I need to sacrifice?"

"When the time comes, Eric, you will know."

"The child's father is a supernatural being. Perhaps I should seek him out."

Godric began to laugh.

Eric felt his anger rising. "What? You find humor in all of this?"

Godric gave him a gentle smile full of compassion. "No, my child. You want to know the identity of the father? Seek him out and you shall find him."

Godric's image morphed again. Eric's reflection reappeared on the water's surface. He blinked, backing away from the edge of the lake. Godric's words echoed in his head. There was something about his last statement that stuck in his brain.

_Seek him out and you shall find him…_

He closed his eyes and saw the young child, laughing and running through the bright, sunny meadow just like in his dream. This time when he turned to look at him, Eric saw something he hadn't noticed before. When he smiled, tiny fangs peeked over his bottom lip. The child walked in the sun, but like Eric, he was obviously vampire.

_You are now linked together in ways you cannot imagine._

Could it be true? Had his coupling with Tara produced a child, one who was half human, half vampire? How was that even possible? He thought about the times they made love. How his heart seem to beat right at the precipice of his climax.

_Though your union, your heart lives again…_

So it wasn't his imagination after all. He was truly alive in those euphoric moments which meant…so was his seed.

The realization finally took root in his head. Tara was carrying his child.


	12. Friend or Foe

**Sorry for all the errors in my first posting of this chapter. I was having some issues with my internet connection and my revisions didn't get saved the first go around. Hopefully, I caught most of them, but if you catch any I missed, please feel free to PM me, so I can fix them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Friend or Foe<strong>

Tara heard the bedroom door open and close, followed by the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Turning on her sided, she pulled the blanket over her head, bending her knees closer under her protruding belly.

The intruder let out an annoyed sigh.

"What do you want, Pam?" Tara mumbled, not bothering to lift her head from her pillow.

"I thought I should check on you?"

Tara poked her head from under the blanket to glare at her. "Why? It's not like you give a shit."

Pam held out her hand, inspecting her manicured nails. "True," she said without a hint of remorse.

"Then why the hell are you bothering me?"

"Eric is out wallowing in self-pity, Alcide is held up in his room, refusing to come out, and I'm bored."

Tara rolled her eyes, adjusting her pillow. "Do I look like I care? Just leave me the fuck alone."

Pam ignored her and sat down on the edge of the bed by Tara's feet.

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me—".

"Hmm, I wonder why that is, Pam? Could it be because you're a total bitch and you tried to kill me on more than one occasion?"

Pam tilted her head slightly, a ghost of a smile playing across her lips. "You and your Wiccan buddies fucked up my face, but that's all blood under the bridge, right? I think we're beyond that now, don't you?"

"No, not really," Tara deadpanned, before cutting her eyes away.

"Anyway, despite how much of an annoying bitch you can be, I think we both can agree that Eric..is…" Her voice trailed off suddenly.

Tara sat up, folding her arms in front of her. A sharp pain shot up her back and she grimaced. "What about Eric?"

"He's out of sorts. He's not at his best when it comes to making decisions when he's...preoccupied. The last time Eric behaved this way, he was under a spell, but with you he's…different."

Tara's face flushed with anger. "If he's so different than why did he let his sister brain fuck me to satisfy his own selfish need. Sounds like the same old manipulative Eric to me."

Pam looked uncomfortable for a moment. "He's sorry about that, so am I. Eric would not have done it he didn't think it was absolutely necessary, at least not to you."

Tara glared at her for a minute longer. She never seen Pam look contrite before and it made her suspicious. There was no love lost between them, that's for sure. She knew that Pam couldn't care less if she lived or died. Hell, a couple of weeks ago Pam was trying to turn her into a happy meal. The fact that she was sitting here, trying to convince her she was sorry that Eric had betrayed her trust was almost laughable.

Tara raised a brow at her. "Why are you all of sudden being nice to me?"

"Eric told me you were different and for some reason I believe it. You obviously mean more to him than that half-breed fairy or he wouldn't have commanded me to protect you with my life. He didn't even ask me to do that when he thought Russell Edgington wanted to drain the bitch. If I don't learn to at least be civil to you, I'm afraid I might lose him for good this time."

"And you'd really do it? Lay down your life for me?"

Pam's blue eyes turned steely. "Yes. If that is Eric's will. Whether I like it or not, I have to obey him."

Tara closed her eyes, not able to stomach what she was hearing. She reopened them, seeing Pam through new eyes. She actually pitied the vampire. "How can you stand Eric having total control over you like that?"

Pam gave her a look as though the answer should be obvious. "He's my Maker. He's good to me and I've always trusted his judgment."

"But what about your free will, your right to choose what you want and not what Eric thinks is right for you?"

A small smile touched the vampire's painted red lips. "It's a small price to pay for the gift he has given me. Eric took me from the gutter of my life and gave me purpose and immortality."

"He orders you around," Tara insisted.

"Eric rarely forces me to do anything I don't want to do. Besides, taking orders is nothing new to me. In my former line of work it was a requirement, one I did very well."

Tara looked down at her hands on her nonexistent lap. Tears sprang to her eyes, blurring her vision. She thought of the people who had once controlled her life. Her abusive, alcoholic mother, the evil Maenad who placed her under a spell and was ultimately responsible for Egg's death, and Franklin Mott. She still had nightmares of how the vampire kidnapped, tortured and raped her for weeks.

"I won't let Eric control me. I won't ever let anyone make me feel weak like that again."

Pam shook her head. "There's one thing I've learned, honey, it's that letting a man tell you what to do doesn't make you weak. In fact, if a woman is skilled enough, she can make a man think he has total control when it is she who holds all the power. You can bend a male, human or otherwise, to your will without him even being aware of it."

Tara looked up at her then. "I don't want to control Eric either. I want him to see me as his equal, his partner."

"Sorry to break this to you, but I doubt that's ever going to happen. You're a human and Eric is a thousand year old master vampire. He may love you and even respect you to some capacity, but you'll never be equals."

Tears tightened Tara's throat as she struggled with what she knew to be the truth.

"Then I can't be with him."

Pam studied her face for long moment. "Eric has kept himself at a distance from human emotions for over a millennium. It won't be easy for him to open up and submit to the needs of others in place of his own. Give him more time."

"After what he did to me tonight, I'm not sure that I can."

She noticed Pam's gaze settled to her stomach. Feeling self-conscious and somewhat protective, Tara crossed her arms over her belly to shield it from view.

"I was a mother once," Pam said with a wistful look in her eyes.

Tara's felt her brows crease. She never figured Pam as the nurturing type.

"Early in my career as a working girl, I had the misfortune of getting knocked up by one of my johns. I don't even know who the bastard was. I was lucky Madam Evelyn took a liking to me early on or she probably would've turned me out into the streets. Instead, I was instructed to cater to men with particular taste. Surprisingly, my popularity grew as my stomach swelled. I guess mother's milk nourishes all." She chuckled at her own joke while Tara scrunched up her nose.

"One of my patrons was a bit overzealous, causing me to go into labor when I was barely into my third trimester. My daughter did not survive. I barely had the chance to hold her before her pale, limp body was ripped from my arms."

Tara felt sick to her stomach. "What did you do after she died?"

Pam sighed. "Madam Evelyn gave me two days to grieve. After that, I put it behind me and I went back to work."

Tara shook her head in disbelief. "What? How can you put something like that behind you as though it never happened?"

"We do what we must in trying times, even if that means turning off our hurt and grief."

"Why are you tellin' me this?"

Pam face softened. "You're going to have to turn off your pride and anger against Eric if we are going to survive what the Authority has planned for us." She looked pointedly at Tara's stomach again. "Keep in mind that you have more than yourself to think about now."

Pam got up from the bed, preparing to leave.

"Does Eric know?" Tara asked, wondering what his reaction might have been to Pam's tragic history. Was that the reason he turned her? Did he see that deep down Pam was still grieving and felt sorry for her?

"No," Pam answered quietly, looking over her shoulder. "I never told him about the baby."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons."

Tara watched her walk out the room, closing the door behind her.

Soft tapping on the balcony French doors drew Tara's attention. She turned to see Eric hovering in the air before landing gracefully on his booted feet. She recalled Pam's words, '_He is a__ master vampire. He may love and respect you, but you'll never be equals.'_

After a moment's hesitation, Tara got up from the bed and went to open the French doors.

He stood at the threshold staring at her intently.

"May I come in?"

Tara crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her bare foot against the cool hardwood floors, keeping her face expressionless.

Eric looked uncertain, as though he thought she might slam the door in his face? It would serve him right, she thought.

"Come in," she said finally, backing away from the door. He didn't need a invite to enter her room, though he kept up the pretense by hesitating before stepping through the doorway.

Dim light came from the shaded lamp on her night stand, casting shadows on the walls and across his pale face, making his cheeks look hallowed, his eyes dark and intense.

"Tara?" He reached out to touch her face.

"Don't!" She admonished, moving out of his reach.

His hand dropped back to his side as his shoulders slumped forward. He looked so vulnerable, so hurt. She forced herself to look away from him. Her hands fisted at her sides. In spite of her anger, a part of her wanted to run into his arms, wrap her arms around his narrow waist and kiss the hurt away. It had to be the bond filling her with this need to be close to him.

"I know there is no excuse for the way I treated you, Tara. I only hope that in time you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

Tara gave him the evil eye, trying her best to keep up her tough girl persona. "Controlling other people is in your nature, Eric. That's what you vamps do. I was stupid to think this could work."

Eric expression hardened. "What are you saying, Tara?"

"Once we're done dealing with the Authority, that's it. We'll go our separate ways. I don't want to see you anymore after that."

"Tara, that is out the question. We are bonded." His voice sounded strained, as though he was barely keeping his emotions under control.

"I AM NOT YOURS!" she screamed. "You can't fucking control me or force me to stay with you."

Eric's pained expression nearly did her in. She turned away, her heart pounding so loudly within her ears she wondered if he could hear it over the deafening silence in the room.

"What of the child your carry?" he asked, his tone dark and frighteningly calm.

"I can raise it on my own," she answered, lifting her chin.

"What about the child's father?"

She turned to face him. "It doesn't have one."

Eric closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her stomach. She didn't resist his touch. The baby moved inside her. Eric's eyes lit up.

"He feels my presence." She heard the fascination in his voice.

"He? What makes you think it's a he?"

"I saw him in a dream. He was standing in a meadow full of wildflowers waving to me."

Tara met his gaze. How could that be possible? "I-I had the same dream."

A smile teased the corners of his mouth. "He has sandy blond curls." He reached up to rub the pad of his thumb over her cheek and under her chin. "And creamy brown skin and beautiful angular cheekbones like his mother."

Tara found herself lost in his gaze, unable to turn away. "And blue eyes like…" The realization swept over her like tidal wave. "…his…father."

Eric nodded."Yes…like his father."

She gasped. "Oh my god. You? How?"

Eric shook his head, amused. "I think that's pretty obvious."

"I thought vamps couldn't impregnate women."

"That is correct, for the most part. Vampires are essentially dead, which means our seed cannot fertilize an egg. Apparently, that does not hold true in our case."

"I don't understand."

"My Maker, Godric, told me about finding my eternal mate, the Heart of Anubis, the one person on this earth that my heart would literally beat for. In essence, he believed that my eternal mate would have the power to bring me back to life." He cupped her face with his large hands, looking into her eyes. "The first night we made love my heart beat for the first time in over a thousand years. I believe our union was destined from the start and so was this child. You are my eternal mate, Tara. You were made to be mine and I was reborn to be yours."

Stunned, Tara pulled away from his embrace, her mouth gaping. This was crazy. Out of the millions of people on this planet, why her? She couldn't wrap her mind around what he saying. It was too unbelievable. Too farfetched. He wanted her to believe that she was destined to be with him. That she possessed some unknown power inside her that could jumpstart his heart. The whole thing sounded insane.

She stumbled back, her knees suddenly feeling weak. She needed to sit down. Her weariness must have showed in her eyes because he slid his arm around her shoulders and proceeded to guide her towards the bed. She sat down, starring up at him, her throat feeling as dry sand.

"What the hell does all this mean?"

"It means that we are to be parents soon."

"We?"

"Yes, do you think I would not want to be a part of our son's life?"

"How can you be? You're a vampire."

Eric frowned. "I've been Pam's maker for over a hundred years."

"This is a baby, not a vamp," she snapped.

"How do you know that? I _am_ his father."

Tara blinked. He was right, she didn't know. How the hell was she going to raise a baby vampire? She thought of Jessica and was filled by panic. Sookie told her that when Jessica was first turned by Bill, she'd been out of control and nearly killed her own parents.

Tara stared down at her stomach. _Oh god, does this mean I'll start craving blood too?_

Eric knelt down on his hunches so that they were at eye level, gently placing his palm on the curve of her belly.

"Our son, whatever he may be, will grow up with two parents that love and cherish him. I can't force you to stay, but I am asking you to let me be a part of your life. I promise I will protect you and our son to the ends of the earth."

Tara placed a tentative hand on top of his. "I know you will."

There was knock on her bedroom door. "You alright in 'dere, Tara" Alcide voice filtered through her door.

"I'm fine, Alcide."

"Can I come in?"

Eric's eyes blazed hot. She felt the rage inside him building through their blood bond.

"That's not a good idea right now, Alcide."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'll talk you in a little bit, okay."

There was silence then the sound of footsteps moving away from her door.

Eric stood up, his face becoming a hard mask. "You better talk to him, Tara."

"He's harmless."

"Then explain to me why you were in his bed today?"

"I told you nothing happened," she said, feeling her own anger erupting with his. She didn't want to stoke the flames anymore than she already had. It would be like dousing a fire with gasoline. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to regain her control.

"Do you really want this to work, Eric, or not?" she asked in earnest.

"Yes, you know I do."

"Then we need to set some ground rules. One. You're going to have to learn to trust me. Two, she said, ticking it off her finger as she spoke, "If you ever want me to trust you again, never, ever screw around with my head. That goes for you, your creepy ass sister, Pam, or any of your other vamp buddies. And three, you need to treat me as your partner in this. If you can't do that, then we might as well end it now."

Eric gave pensive look. "I can do that."

"Good."  
>"There's just one more thing you should know, Tara."<p>

She crossed her arms, preparing herself. "And that is?"

"I will not share you. If Alcide ever tries to come between us again I won't hesitate to drain him."

She frowned at him, her temper rising again. "That brings me to number four. Don't say vampy shit like that. It scares the hell out of me."

He gave her a sardonic grin, showing off his fangs. "As it should."

He caressed her cheek. "Go take a shower and get dressed. I'll fix something for you and the baby to eat."

Tara blinked, temporarily distracted by this new tidbit of information. "You can cook?"

"I've picked up a few skills here and there over the centuries."

All of sudden, she got a vision of Eric wearing nothing, but a chef's apron and hat, holding a spatula. "I bet you have," she teased.

"Get dressed, Little Rose," he said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Stop being so damn bossy."

"You need to take some of your own advice."

He tossed a smile over his shoulder as he walked towards the bedroom door. "I'll see you downstairs in fifteen minutes."

* * *

><p>For three nights, Nora searched the ancient text and historical database for anything she could find on supernatural, accelerated births. Nothing. Nothing at all.<p>

She leaned over her laptop staring at the screen filled with scanned ancient scrolls. "Bloody hell! What am I missing?"

"Maybe I can be of assistance."

Nora jumped at the sound of her mentor's voice. Only Salome, the regal, raven haired beauty, was old and stealthy enough to sneak up on her.

She pointed towards the laptop screen. "What is it you seek, my dear?"

"Uh...it's nothing really," Nora answered nervously. "Just some research for a friend."

Salome, dressed elegantly in an sleeveless, Armani sequins black dress with plowing neckline, leaned her shapely hip against Nora's desk and smiled. "A friend? And what exactly does this _friend _have you researching in our ancient scrolls."

Nora closed the lid on her laptop then turned back to look up at her. "Boring stuff, really. Nothing that would interest you, I'm sure." She tried to smile to cover her uneasiness.

Salome's unwavering dark eyes searched her face. Nora got the feeling the 2000 year old vampire possessed the power to look right into her mind. She forced herself not to squirm under the weight of her scrutiny.

"I thought you and I were friends, Nora."

Nora blinked. "We are, Salome. Why would you question such a thing?"

"True friends don't hide things from each other, now do they?"

"No, of course not."

Salome placed a hand on the arm of Nora's chair and leaned closer until their faces where only inches apart. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Friends trust each other and share everything, right?"

Nora nodded, licking her lips.

"Well, then," she said leaning back and smiling broadly. "Tell me what you're working on and maybe I can help you."

"I-I was looking for information on supernatural pregnancies."

Salome's gave her quizzical look. "Between Weres?"

"No, the mother happens to be human and I'm not sure who or what the father is. The most amazing part is that the woman's fetus grew to ten centimeters practically overnight. I've never seen or heard of anything like this before."

Salome got a strange look in her eyes. "I did once, just after my turning."

Nora eyes widened. "Really? Where?"

"In Serbia, the Balkan Peninsula."

"What can you tell me?"

"I know the child's conception and birth was rather significant. It caused quite a stir among the vampires in that region. They called it a Dhampir, a half human, half-vampire.

Nora sat forward, intrigued. "Why were the vampires so concerned?"

"A child begotten from a vampire and human is born with all the powers of our kind, but able to walk in the sun. This is something vampires have sought after for many millennium. Legend says that when a Dhampir reaches adulthood, it is more powerful than even the oldest master vampire, though the one I speak of died very young. There's been no record of a Dhampir in close to 2000 years."

"So what you're saying is if a vampire can actually procreate with human it will create some type of super vamp that doesn't burn in the sun."

Salome nodded. "If what I've heard is true."

Nora laughed. To her, the whole thing sounded preposterous. "A Day Walker? Like Blade? Doesn't that seem a bit outlandish."

"Many folklores and legends are stemmed in truth, Nora, though man has often twisted the facts to serve their own selfish agendas." Nora detected a bitter edge in the older vampire's voice.

Her thoughts shifted to Eric and the conversation they had about finding his eternal mate. Was he telling her the truth about Tara? She wanted to believe what Godric had told them about the Heart of Anubis was all rubbish. If Eric actually found his true eternal mate then where would that leave her, especially if he somehow created a child with that human.

"Is there something you're not telling, Nora?"

Nora jerked her head back in Salome's direction. "Uh, no. I was just thinking how unbelievable this all seems."

"Why don't you take me to meet this woman you speak of. Let me determine if the legend is true."

"I..I can't. She's in a very fragile state right now.

"Perhaps I can help."

"She's sort of antsy around people she doesn't know, especially vampires."

Salome toyed with the charm on her necklace. It was a winged bat made of onyx, trimmed in gold with a red ruby in the center, an exact replica of the one Nora wore around her neck.

"You know who the father is, don't you?"

Nora's shifted her gaze towards her laptop, drumming her fingers over the smooth surface of the lid. "No. How would I?"

"He's a vampire, isn't he?"

Nora kept her mouth closed, afraid she might give away too much. Salome was a master at getting information out of people. She seen her in action before in the interrogation room. The most resistant prisoners found themselves telling Salome their deepest, darkest secrets without her having to lift one finger or issue a solitary threat.

"Does this have anything to do with your brother? Is he the father?"

Nora stared at her in shock. "M-my…brother?"

Salome smirked. "Yes, Eric Northman, the former Sherriff of Area Five. The same vampire who is responsible for the death of Nan Flanagan."

"Salome, I've never—".

"There's no need to lie, my dear," she said, rubbing her thumb across Nora's bottom lip. "It doesn't become you. I know you're protecting him."

Nora swallowed, feeling her chest tightened. "How did you know he's my brother?"

"I vetted you to be a member of the council. Do you really think I would've taken you under my wing without knowing every aspect of your life before and after your turning. Why do you think I chose you, Nora? It was because of your loyalty and sense of family."

"Please, Salome, you cannot tell Roman. He wants Eric's head on a platter and if he finds out about the baby-." Nora stopped abruptly, realizing her mistake. Salome's face darkened.

_Oh shit!_ Nora thought. Not only had she said too much, but it was obvious her turn of phrase had offended her mentor.

It was no secret that Salome was sensitive about the stories of her youth, how she manipulated King Herod and was responsible for the beheading of the man the human's called John the Baptist. Many believed she requested the martyr's head on a platter in tribute to her mother, Herodias.

"Please forgive me, Salome," she said, down casting her eyes. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Salome took three paces away from Nora's desk then turned back around to face her. With a dismissive wave of her hand, she said, "I no longer care what the Christians say about me. However, I do care what you think."

Nora was taken aback. Why would a vampire with Salome's grace and standing give two penny's about what she thought?

"I'm truly flattered that you hold my opinion in such high regard."

"Why should I not? You are my sister in arms. We fight for the same just cause." She fingered the charm on her necklace again.

Without thought, Nora mirrored her movement, touching her own charm. "Yes, we do."

"I promise you, Nora, I will not tell Roman. This is strictly between us. Take me to see the pregnant female. If what you say is true and her unborn child is a Dhamphir, she and your brother may be in more danger than any of you realized."

Nora contemplated Salome words. She loved Eric with all her heart and would do anything to protect him. Perhaps, Salome could be of help. It would certainly serve Eric well to have another ally within the Authority, especially a Guardian.

"Yes, I'll take you to her tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please leave review.<strong>


	13. Uninvited Guests

**Merry Christmas to all my fellow Trubies and Tara-fanatics out there. Here is my little gift to you to celebrate the holidays. I hope you will all enjoy!**

**P.S. If you like reading this story, please check out my beta, Nya Rayne's newest novel, Unveil My Heart on Amazon. You won't be disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the characters of True Blood and SVM. I just asked Santa to put them under my tree for X-mas (preferably Alcide naked, wearing a Santa hat - LOL).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Uninvited Guests<strong>

Three nights had passed since Eric first discovered he was the father of Tara's unborn child and told her about the Ib of Annubis. He thought she fully forgiven him for allowing Nora to glamour her, but realized he was mistaken. Though she didn't bring up the incident with Nora again; there was still an undercurrent of animosity between them. Dealing with an angry Tara who yelled, snapped, and made snarky remarks wasn't as difficult as attempting to figure out this contemplative, moody, and withdrawn person who taken her place.

His frustration grew, noticing that she now seemed to favor Pam's companionship to his. This was perplexing considering he had no idea when the two females had bonded. Just two weeks ago, he barely could keep them from killing each other. Now Pam and Tara behaved like old girlfriends, gossiping by the fire, laughing, even combing each other's hair.

He leaned against the railing on the balcony, quirking an eyebrow as he watched Pam's lips curve into an affectionate smile. She and Tara were sitting on the couch discussing names for the baby. In three days, her stomach had doubled in size. At this rate, he wondered if the baby would be born in a matter of weeks rather than two or three months from now.

He watched Pam place a hand on Tara's shoulder. There wasn't anything illicit about her actions, but he couldn't help feeling a stab of jealousy. In all the year's he'd known Pam, she never shown a fondness for humans unless it involved feeding or sexual gratification. With exception of Sookie Stackhouse, he rarely told Pam that a human he fancied was off limits to her. Now he was starting to wonder if he needed to set boundaries to warn her off Tara. It was bad enough he had to deal with Alcide sniffing around his mate. He wasn't about to compete for Tara's affection against his own progeny.

"Strange, huh?" said Alcide, walking on to the balcony to stand beside him. "I never thought those two would ever get along."

Eric took a sip of his TruBlood and grunted in response.

Alcide looked up at the night sky. "It's a full moon tonight. I was gonna go for a run to celebrate. You wanna join me?" He looked towards the line of trees in the distance. "There's gotta be something out in those woods we can hunt. C'mon, it'll be fun."

Eric was surprised by the invitation, but kept his expression impassive, not giving anything away.

"Running through the woods to hunt rabbits with a werewolf doesn't sound like my idea of fun."

Alcided shrugged. "Suit yourself. I just thought maybe you'd like to blow off some steam. You seem tenser than usual."

Eric narrowed his eyes at him. "The life of my eternal mate, my unborn child, and my progeny are all at stake. How would you expect me to be?"

Alcide glanced back at Tara. "You're not the only one who stands to lose someone he cares about if the Authority finds us."

Eric scowled at the way Alcide was watching Tara. "She is mine!"

Alcide met Eric's fierce gaze. "That doesn't change that she's still my friend and that I care what happens to her."

Eric stood up straight. "You want more than her friendship."

Alcide lifted his chin in defiance. "Yeah, maybe I do." He looked away as though it pained him to say his next words. "Not that it matters. Tara made it clear to me that I'm not the one she wants. She's in love with you and you're about to have a baby together." He shook his head. "I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that one. I'm not sure if I believe this Anubie thing she told me about, but it's obvious somebody out there wants you two to be together. I won't stand in your way."

"As if you ever could," Eric challenged.

"Look, Eric, I'm trying to bury the hatchet. Tara's yours and off limits. I get it, okay. I'll back off. Now can we stop fighting each other and focus on the real enemy."

Eric regarded Alcide with caution, wondering if his declaration for a truce was sincere.

Alcide held out his palm. "We good?"

Eric nodded slowly. Regardless of his feelings towards Alcide, they both had the same goal; to keep Tara safe.

"Yes, we're good," he said with a sigh of resignation, taking Alcide's proffered hand then dropping it immediately.

"Sooo, how 'bout that run?" Alcide asked again.

Eric looked into the interior of the cabin where Pam and Tara were still talking. Things were calm now. He hadn't spoken to Nora since she left three nights ago, but was sure that if there was anything new regarding the Authority, his sister would contact him at once. Tara was barely talking to him and there was nothing else for him to do. A few stolen moments of indulging his true nature might actually do him some good, even if he was in the company of a werewolf.

"I'll take you up on your offer, but we can't be gone long."

The corner of Alcide's mouth lifted. His eyes flashed a startling bright yellow in the moonlight. An aura of energy surrounded him as he transformed into his wolf form, a large beast with white fur.

"I must let Pam and Tara know where we are going."

Alcide nodded in response then sat back on his hind legs.

Pam looked up as Eric entered the cabin, sliding the door close behind him. He noticed that Tara kept her head down, refusing to look at him.

"I'm going to go hunt with Alcide."

Pam raised a brow at him. "Is that wise?"

Eric frowned, not liking Pam's tone. "I won't be gone long." His gaze shifted to Tara's bent head. "You will protect her while I am gone?"

Pam nodded. "Of course, Eric, with my life."

Eric waited patiently for Tara to say something. She looked up at him, then away, making her eyes unreadable. Eric gritted his teeth, barely able to contain his disappointment. "I'll be back soon," he said gruffly then slid the door open and walked out to the balcony where Alcide was waiting.

"Let's go," he snapped. He jumped over the railing down to the ground below. Alcide landed on all four paws beside him. "Try to keep up, dog."

Alcide let out a low growl as Eric took off towards the woods.

* * *

><p>Tara let out a sigh and sagged against the back of the couch. Pam looked over with concern. "You alright?" she asked.<p>

"Besides my feet being swollen and my stomach growing to the size of a large watermelon in less than 72 hours, I'm fucking great."

"Does it hurt?"

Tara grimaced. "Just my back. I'm not used to carry all this weight and I feel so tired and irritable all the time."

Pam scoffed. "You being irritable is nothing new. I just always thought you had a fucked up attitude."'

"Fuck you, Pam," Tara said jokingly. "At least I can now blame my fucked up attitude on hormones."

Pam put a hand on Tara's shoulder directing her to bend forward so she could massage her back. Tara let out a sigh as the vampire's fingers worked their magic on her lower back.

"Is that why you've been so cold to Eric?" Pam asked.

"Cold?"

"Did you think I haven't noticed there is still tension between you two? I thought you'd forgiven him."

"I have, it's the forgetting part that's hard to get over. I don't know if I can trust him. I let the sex and my feelings for Eric get in the way of my better judgment and look where it's gotten me."

She closed her eyes, practically purring as Pam worked out the knots between her shoulder blades.

"Eric is in love with you. He wants you to be his eternal mate. That should say enough."

Tara glanced over her shoulder at Pam. "What does that mean, 'eternal mate'? Is Eric going to try to turn me so I can keep popping out vamp babies in the offing? No fucking thanks."

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "All I know is that he would tear this world apart to protect you and your baby. What he feels for you, Tara, is unlike anything he's ever experienced before. I don't think he understands it or can put it into words."

"But why? I-,"

Pam hands paused on her spine. "Shhh," Pam said abruptly cutting her off. "Nora and her retinue are here. I can hear their van approaching."

Tara felt her anger rising at the mention of Nora's name. "That's the last bitch I ever wanna see again."

Pam stood up. "Perhaps she's here to tell us the Authority's next move or has useful information about your pregnancy."

"Why do I get the impression that Nora would love nothing more than get me out of the way so she can have Eric all to herself?"

"I'll admit Nora has always been protective of Eric, but she is family. She would never betray him that way knowing how important you are to him. And with you now carrying Eric's baby, that makes you a part of our family as well."

Tara frowned. There was that word again, _family._ In her experience, family betrayed each other faster than strangers did. Yet, it seemed family ties among vampires were a sacred bond not to be taken lightly.

"We'll see," Tara groused as Pam helped her get up from the couch.

Nora entered the cabin, dressed in her usual black leather garb, with her three vampires trailing close behind. Tara caught the eye of the Asian vampire, who nodded his head in silence.

"Nora," Pam said, nodding her head in greeting.

Nora gave her a dismissive glance before taking in the rest of the room. "Where's Eric?"

"Hunting," Pam answered. "He'll return soon. Do you have news of the Authority? Have they found our location?"

Before Nora could answer another vampire entered the room, a female with long dark hair, tall and beautiful, with a slender build. Unlike Nora and the other vampires, she was dressed in an elegant white pantsuit. Her dark eyes seemed to devour Tara where she stood. Pam immediately took a defensive stance, pushing Tara behind her.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Do not be afraid," said Nora. "Salome comes here as an ally."

Pam fangs were out. Her body was shaking with rage or fear, Tara wasn't sure.

"An ally? She's second in command of the Authority. Roman's right hand."

Salome gracefully stepped forward. By the regal way she carried herself, Tara thought she must have been a queen or some type of royalty before her turning.

"I am only here to help." Her voice was melodic and soothing, though her smile reminded Tara of a viper.

"Nora has told me of the human girl's miraculous pregnancy as result her coupling with Eric Northman. I know of such a conception nearly two thousand years ago."

The smile dropped from her lips. Her expression became deadly serious.

"I know what it is she carries within her are all in grave danger."

* * *

><p>Eric sank his fangs into the neck of a large black bear he'd wrestled to the ground. Across from him, Alcide, still in his wolf form, was busy devouring the remains of an elk.<p>

_Eric…_

Fear filled his gut, but it was not his own. His body tensed.

_Tara…_

He lifted his head, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Something's wrong at the cabin."

Alcide looked up from his own meal, licking his snout. His wolf eyes glowed like yellow orbs in the darkness.

"We must leave now!" Eric said, quickly rising to his feet. He took off running at top vampire speed through the woods, not stopping until he stood at the front door of the cabin.

Nora and the other four vampires turned to stare at him as he crashed through the doorway. His sister's eyes widened in shock. He knew he must look a fearsome sight with his fangs dripping with blood and his clothes splattered with the evidence of his earlier kill.

He saw the three male vamps take a defensive stance. The Asian vampire reached behind him for a sword holstered on his back. Pam was standing by the couch with her fangs showing, using her body as a shield between Tara and the other vampires.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded, ready to rip out the throat of any vamp who dared to slant a look in Tara's direction. Something brushed against his leg. He looked down. Alcide was beside him, snarling at the intruders.

He returned his gaze to the female vampire standing beside Nora. A look flashed in her dark eyes which he recognized as desire. Her lips lifted into a demure smile.

"So I finally get to meet the former Sherriff of Area Five. I am Salome, second Guardian of the-."

"I know who the fuck you are!" Eric gritted between clenched teeth. He had no need for pleasantries when the life of his family was being threatened.

"Brother, please."

Eric turned his attention to Nora. "Did she force you bring her here?"

Nora's eyes were pleading for him to understand. "She only wants to help us, Eric."

He shot Salome a look of disdain. "Why would _she_ want to help _us_?"

"There is dissension within the Authority. There are those of us who have outgrown Roman's rule. Salome and I are sisters-in-arms and fight for the same cause."

Eric's eyes narrowed, "And what would that be, dear Sister?"

"The true path to enlightenment and freedom for our kind though the sacred blood of Lilith."

Eric nearly rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was hard to believe with the power and position his sister attained that she could still be so naïve.

"I don't give a shit about Lilith or your stupid fucking rebellion. Do you know what you've done, Nora, by bringing her here? The danger you have put us all in. How could you be so stupid? You might as well have led the whole fucking council to our door." He balled his fists, wanting to ring her neck at that moment.

"Eric, do not be so harsh on your sister," said Salome. "She was only thinking of your unborn child."

"You told her about the baby?" He asked in astonishment.

Nora bent her head in shame. "She knows of another pregnancy similar to Tara's. I thought the information she could give us would be useful."

"I knew that bitch couldn't be trusted," Tara spat.

"I do have information about the child your human is carrying. I presume that Nora is correct; you are the father?"

Eric didn't answer. Salome took his silence as confirmation. "The ancients spoke of a creature that was half-vampire, half-human. It was one of the most dangerous predators that ever lived, a master assassin, more powerful than any of our kind. They called it a Dhamphir. I only know of one that lived during my existence. It was revered by some as a true descendent of Lilith and feared by others as an abomination. Regardless, your child's blood holds the key to our kind walking in the sun."

Eric remembered seeing his future son, standing under the bright sunlight in the middle of a meadow as an army approached. "Is that why you're here? You want to take our son's blood?"

Salome shook her head. "No, I have no problem keeping to the darkness. I prefer the old ways, but if Roman ever hears that another Dhamphir exist, he will stop at nothing to harness its power for himself. There will be no stopping him."

"See Brother. I told you Salome can help us," Nora pleaded.

Eric locked eyes with Tara. She gave an imperceptible shake of her head. He knew she was right not to trust them.

"We don't want your help," he said to Salome and then look towards his sister. "You've put us in enough danger," he hissed. "We'll take our chances on our own from here on out."

"You're making a foolish mistake," warned Salome. "You'll never be able to out run the Authority on your own. Join our cause and we can protect you and the baby."

Alcide growled, moving in front of Eric, halting Salome in her tracks.

Nora grabbed his arm. "Please, Eric, don't do this."

Eric yanked his arm from her grasp. "I trusted you, Nora."

Red tears filled her eyes. "I was only trying to help you, Brother, I swear it. You know I would never betray your trust."

A feeling of sadness overwhelmed him. He had no doubt that Nora's intentions were sincere, but that didn't change the fact that she'd given away their location to the second highest member of the Authority.

"Pam, take Tara upstairs so she can pack her things. Alcide, get dress and go pull the truck around front. We're leaving."

Alcide transformed back into his human form. No one blinked an eye as the werewolf crossed the room stark naked and went into his bedroom.

Eric walked past Nora and the other four vamps.

"You know I am the most powerful vampire in this room, Eric." He heard the underline threat in Salome's words and turned around to face her.

"Are you going to try to stop us from leaving?"

She gave him a confident smile. "No. Like I said, I am more concern with stopping Roman than you. I just hope you know that there is nowhere you can go where the Authority won't find you. Once they do, Roman will not hesitate to tie your human down and rip the child right from her womb. He doesn't care if she or the baby lives or dies as long as he has the Dhamphir's blood."

Her words sent a chill racing down his spine, but he refused to let it show. "I will kill anyone who dares to threaten the life of my children and the woman I love. If Roman wants to face the true death, than he is more than welcome to find me."

Salome grinned at him. "Then I wish you luck, Eric Northman. You and your group will definitely need it."

* * *

><p><strong>Please spread some Christmas cheer and leave a review.<strong>


	14. Love Eternal

**Hello fellow Truebies, Taric fans, and Tara fanatics. After a long hiatus, I'm back with another installment. Taric is becoming one my favorite pairings thus far (however, I'm still a hardcore Tamshipper and Talcide lover). I apologize for not updating regularly. This is the longest TB story I've done so far and I get distracted easily, especially since I'm trying to work on my original stuff. I hope you all enjoy this humble offering and will be kind enough to leave me some feedback in your reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Love Eternal<strong>

Alcide and Eric loaded the F-350 truck Nora had stored in the garage in record time. The covered extended bed was big enough to hold Eric and Pam's emergency pods and their entire luggage. Nora pleaded with them to reconsider, but Eric had made up his mind. He made her promise not to follow them and then he, Tara, Alcide and Pam climbed into the crew cab and were on their way, to where Tara had no clue. Alcide was careful to keep to the side streets and back roads, checking his rearview mirror every so often.

Tara snuck a glance at Eric's profile as he stared out the back passenger window. His brows were furrowed in deep thought. She knew he must be thinking of Nora. A part of her felt sorry for him. Though she couldn't fully comprehend the dynamic between vampire siblings, Tara realized turning his back on his sister and refusing her help was no small feat for Eric. Yet, he'd done it for her. To protect their baby.

Eric must have felt her eyes on him because he suddenly turned to stare at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

She nodded, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah…are you?"

He didn't try to pretend he didn't know what she was referring to.

"I-I'll be fine. Nora is obviously blinded by Salome. I had no choice but to break ties with her. I can't allow her to put you and the baby in more danger." To her surprise, Eric reached across the seat and covered her hand with his. "Tara, look at me."

She looked up to meet his intense blue eyes. Her heart stuttered.

"Are you truly alright?" he asked again, though his eyes seemed to be asking another question. They were both suffering from the wall she built between them.

She tried to smile, but couldn't quite manage it. "I'm fine, Eric. Really."

He moistened his lips, giving her a long, appraising stare before turning to pat Alcide on the shoulder in the driver's seat. "Stop here. There's a house up ahead."

"Are you sure," asked Alcide. "It looks occupied."

"I know," Eric replied.

Alcide pulled to the side of road and turned off his headlights.

Eric opened the door and climbed out. "Pam come with me."

Pam quickly got out and joined Eric on the side of the road.

Tara stared through the windshield at their retreating backs. A tall colonial style house loomed ahead. The property was isolated by woods, surrounding it on three sides. She wondered who lived here and if they would be willing to let two vampires, a man/werewolf, and a pregnant woman into their home.

The baby moved inside her. Tara looked down, rubbing her belly were she felt it flutter. "Settle down, honey. Daddy'll be back soon."

She lifted her head to find Alcide staring at her in the rearview mirror. Something flickered in his gaze before he broke eye contact.

"You think they might've followed us?" she asked, ignoring the tension she felt seconds ago from his scrutiny.

Alcide checked his driver side mirrors. "I don't think so, but there's no way to really be sure."

"I wonder if what Salome said back there is true about this Roman guy. Would he really rip—" She swallowed, unable to say the words aloud. Alcide must have already known what she was thinking.

"Roman's not getting anywhere near you or the baby. Those Authority bastards will have to go though me, Eric and Pam to get to you. You know we'd all die first before we'd let that happen."

Eric and Pam returned to the truck. "Everything is clear," Pam said, climbing back into the front passenger seat. "The house is ours now."

Tara got a nervous feeling in her gut as Eric slid into the back seat beside her. She didn't want to think what he and Pam had done to the owners. Alcide started the engine and drove up the long drive and stopped in front of the three car garage in the back of the property. Eric helped her climb out of the back seat. She was surprised to see an older man coming out to meet them. She gripped the strap of her bag as he walked closer. He was bald with a long, sallow face and graying whiskers sprouting from his ears and nose.

"Henry, this is Tara and Alcide. They will be staying with us as well," Eric said in a friendly voice.

The man smiled at her, revealing that most of his top front teeth were missing. "Welcome. I'll take dat dere bag for ya. A woman in your condition shouldn't be draggin' dis around."

Tara looked up at Eric who didn't bat an eye. "Th-thank you," she stammered as she handed over her bag. Pam and Alcide followed the old man up the back porch steps and into the house. Tara grabbed Eric's arm as he started to pass.

"Do you know him?"

"No."

"So he just opened his home to us without question?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "No. I had to glamour him."

Tara flinched, withdrawing her hand from his arm.

"We needed a place to stay before dawn. Would you rather I drained him and hidden his body instead."

"Of course I wouldn't fuckin' want you to drain him." A sick feeling curled in her stomach. "Jesus Christ! You weren't planning on doing that, was you?"

Eric sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Henry owns this house so he's more valuable to us alive than dead. I glimpsed his life, Tara. He's a widower. No family. No friends. For a brief time, we will be his only family. As long as he is alive no other vampire can enter his residence and he will not open his door to any strangers."

"So we're basically keeping him prisoner in his own home."

"Henry's a hermit. He hasn't left his home for a long time."

She frowned, looking towards the house. "It just doesn't feel right forcing him to take us all in like this."

Eric removed his hands from her shoulders. His jaw flexed. "I'm sorry if my choices upset you, Tara, but I'll do what I must to protect our family. Glamoring him was our best option."

A string of curse words were ready to spill from her lips, but she trapped them behind clenched teeth. Deep down she knew he was right. Eric was only trying to protect them the best way he knew how. Still, his actions left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"There no use in us arguing about this now," he said holding out his hand. "Come. You need to rest."

Reluctantly, she slid her warm hand into his cool one and followed him up the porch steps.

After touring the house, Henry showed Tara to a bedroom upstairs. This room, like the rest of Henry's home, was undisturbed, frozen in time. The dark oak furniture was large and sturdy looking. A four-poster bed was neatly made up with a frilly white coverlet. She ran her hand along the polished antique vanity. There was very little dust, which meant Henry must at least come into the room to clean regularly. Various picture frames lined the dresser, showing an attractive woman with long blonde hair, expressive blue-green eyes, and a wide smile in various stages of her life, from her early twenties to a graying woman in her seventies. Tara picked up the black and white photo of the woman in her twenties to examine it more closely.

"That was my Charlotte," Henry said, smiling. "She was fresh out of nursing school then."

"She's very pretty."

Henry stared at the photo, obviously reliving some distant memory. "I thought I was the luckiest fella in the world when she accepted my marriage proposal."

"How long were you two together?"

"Fifty-eight blissful years until she passed on."

"That's a long time."

A sheen of tears showed in Henry's sad eyes. "Not nearly enough. When you find the one person on this earth you're destined to be with, the years fly by in a blink of an eye. What I wouldn't give to have spent an eternity with Charlotte."

Eric's face flashed before her eyes. Was she ready for an eternity with Eric? She set the photo back down on the vanity.

"Thank you, Henry, for allowing us to stay in your home."

"Nonsense. You're all family, the only ones I got left. Of course, you're welcome to stay here."

Tara felt a twinge of guilt seeing the earnest look on the old man's face. He really believed they were his distant relatives visiting him from out of town.

She opened her mouth to speak, but was distracted when Eric entered the room.

"She's all settled in," Henry boasted to Eric. "If you need anything ya'll just gimme a holler."

"We will. Thank you, Henry," Eric answered politely.

Once he was gone Eric turned to her. "Alcide unloaded our pods and put them in the cellar. We should be okay here for at least a couple nights."

Tara let out a breath. It felt like she'd been holding it most of the night. Eric placed a hand on her stomach and the baby shifted. It was like their son could truly sense when his father was near. It surprised her that she now referred to the baby as a '_he_'. Whenever she closed her eyes to imagine the baby's face, she saw sandy blond curls, bright blue eyes, butterscotch skin, her full lips and Eric's aquiline nose and stubborn chin.

His hands slid up from her stomach to graze the underside of her breasts. A tingle rippled through her from his touch. His thumb caressed her nipple through the thin material of her shirt. She inhaled sharply. Eric leaned down, giving her the most gentle, sensuous kiss she'd ever experienced in her life. When he pulled back to stare at her, she felt like she was levitating. Arousal coiled its way through her body, leaving her breathless and wanting.

She could blame her growing lust on hormones, Eric's thousand years of sexual prowess, or even their bloodbond. Whatever the reason, she was horny as sin and wanted more than anything to feel his cock buried inside her. She hooked her arms around his neck, pulling his face back towards her, eager for another taste of him. His hands caressed her breasts and she moaned into his mouth.

With adept fingers, he quickly undid the buttons on her shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to slide the loose fitted jogging pants she wore down her hips, letting them pool around her ankles. She placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself as Eric bent to undo her tennis shoes and slip them off her feet. Tara licked her lips, feeling a little embarrassed that she was now totally naked from the waist down. Since her belly had grown so large in the past 48 hours, she decided to forgo wearing the restrictive panties that rubbed and chaffed her belly. She felt that telltale wetness between her thighs and wondered if he noticed it as well. He paused and raised his head. His nostrils flared and his fangs unsheathed. The feral look in his eyes told her he'd definitely noticed.

"Turn around," he instructed, his voice thick with desire. Tara turned her back to him. His cool fingers trailed a path up her spine causing her to shiver. A split second later, he released the clasp on her bra and slid the straps off her shoulders and down her arms. Tara leaned back against him as he cupped her bare breasts, weighing and massaging them in his big strong hands.

"Mmm….that feels good," she murmured.

He licked and kissed her shoulder. "Your breasts are much fuller now," he said into the curve of her neck.

His thumbs continued to stroke her, making the tips so hard that it was almost painful. Her pussy throbbed with heat. "More sensitive too," she whispered back.

"How sensitive?"

She closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan. "I feel like I could come with you just stroking them like that."

She heard his soft chuckle as he tweaked her nipples. The pleasure-pain shot straight to her cunt.

"I love to watch you come, Tara."

"You keep this up and it won't…" Her breath caught in her throat as shockwave of pleasure jolted through her. "…take…long."

"Your body is so luscious. I can't wait to feel my cock inside you… thoroughly fucking you. Taking you to heights you never imagined."

His words were driving her insane. She arched her back, thrusting her ass against his jean clad erection. He gently turned her head towards him, capturing her lips in a slow, soulful kiss that sent her heart to racing.

When he pulled back, his eyes seem to sparkle. "Lay down," he commanded. "Turn on your side."

She obediently crossed to the bed and lay down, propping herself up on one elbow to watch him undress. His eyes never left her face as he quickly discarded his shirt and jeans. She held her breath, watching him pull down his briefs to reveal his burgeoning cock. Her lips parted in awe at the sight of him in all his pale, naked glory. She would never get enough of seeing him this way. He was magnificent. She didn't believe there was a man or creature alive or undead that could rival Eric's beauty.

He slid onto the bed, spooning her from behind. His hand lovingly roamed up her thigh and hip then settled over her rounded belly. Tara stiffened, feeling self-conscious about her ample size. She prided herself on staying fit and lean. This pregnancy had changed her body practically overnight. She wondered if Eric noticed the faint lines stretching across her lower stomach or the cellulite on her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered into her ear as if reading her thoughts. "I don't' think I've ever been more drawn to you than I am at this very moment." His erection pressed insistently against the top curve of her buttocks. Tara moaned, rocking her hips in slow tight circles against his pelvis.

His deep voice flowed over her like melted butter. "Tell me you want this, Tara."

"I want it."

"Say you'll always be mine."

"Yours," she breathed, "…always."

At that moment, she was so feverish with need and love for him that if he requested she recite the Star Spangle Banner she would've done it without hesitation.

He placed a hand underneath her thigh, forcing her to bend her leg higher than the other. She felt him stroke the broad head of his penis between her pussy lips, teasing and sampling at the same time. She couldn't take much more of this.

"Please…" she begged.

"Please what, Tara? You know what I want to hear you say."

"Damn it…fuck me…please!"

He slowly inched his cock inside her until she felt the full, hard length of him. He didn't start fucking her right away as she hoped he would. Instead, he waited a few seconds, giving her time to adjust to his girth. When he did finally move, he pumped into her at an agonizingly slow pace. Fire burned in her chest. She arched her back so she could feel every slick inch of him sliding in and out against her swollen clit.

She turned her head to look into his face. His expression stunned her. There were actually tears in his eyes.

"Kiss me," she told him. He did and the taste of his lips and tongue made her head spin. All the while, he continued his slow, torturous rhythm. She realized they were no longer fucking, but actually making love. An erratic pulse resonated in her ears. She heard an echo behind it and wondered if it was coming from the baby. Closing her eyes, she felt her own tears burning. Eric cupped her breasts again, squeezing them gently. He tore his mouth away from her lips and groaned.

"I...I feel…alive…inside you."

She ground her greedy cunt onto his cock and was surprised by how hot he felt between her legs. Meeting him thrusts for thrust, she desperately tried to quicken his pace, wanting to feel him lose control, the same way she was slowly losing it.

"More…give me more," she cried out.

"I..I don't want to hurt you…or the baby."

"You won't," she insisted, tightening her inner muscles to keep him from totally withdrawing.

He moaned, closing his eyes. "My God, Tara…what are you doing to me?"

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

He pumped into her, his thrust becoming more vigorous. "Never…never stop….not until your sweet pussy is quivering...ahhh...weeping for me."

A few more pumps were all it took before her body was riding a climax so intense that it brought tears to her eyes. Eric roughly hollered out his own release, his face buried into the damp hair on the nape of her neck.

He languorously rubbed her back until her breathing slowed and her heart rate returned to normal.

"I love you so much, Tara." He whispered it so softly that she wasn't sure if he'd spoken at all.

She shifted her weight and turned onto her back. He splayed a hand on top of her stomach. The baby stirred and a visible flutter rippled under her dark skin.

Eric's eyes brightened with amusement.

"I love you too, Eric."

The amused look disappeared. His gaze darted back to her face, making her breath catch.

"I've lived a thousand plus years, but I don't think I truly knew what living was until you opened your heart to me." He glanced down at his hand on her stomach, watching the baby move beneath his fingers. "No words can ever describe the gratitude I feel for what you've given me. Just know that I would face the true death a thousand times before I'd ever let you leave my side."

She lovingly cupped his cheek. "So would I. For better or worse, Eric, my love for you and our child is eternal. Not even the Authority can tear us apart."

-**_Location: The Authority Headquarters, New Orleans, Louisiana-_**

"Excuse me, Guardian Roman. Eichii is here to speak with you, sir," announced the pretty blonde vampire.

Roman sat behind a large oak desk, hand-carved and imported from Serbia, his native land. He sighed with annoyance at having his nightly routine interrupted though he knew it couldn't be avoided.

"Send him in, Rachel," he answered without looking up from the Daily Tribune he'd been reading. He liked keeping himself apprised of current of events. He particularly found humor in the political scandals of this era. The headlines were as good as any Greek tragedy.

Roman sat his paper down as the Asian vampire entered his office. Downcasting his dark slanted eyes, Eichii bent forward in a deep bow. His long hair hung over his face and shoulders like a black silk curtain.

"Guardian, thank you for granting me audience," he said in his clipped, precise English.

"I always look forward your visits Eichii. I assume you're here with more information?"

"Yes, Guardian. I accompanied Nora to her cabin hideaway in North Carolina again."

Roman's felt his lips curl back into sneer. "The same place where she has the fugitive, Eric Northman, and his entourage stashed?"

"Yes, Sir, but this time…" His voice trailed off, seeming uncertain.

"Go on," Roman encouraged. "I'm all ears."

"The Guardian Mistress Salome accompanied us. She was there to offer her assistance to Mr. Northman and his group."

"Is that so?" Roman templed his fingers on his desk, narrowing his eyes at Eichii.

The vampire nodded. "The human female that is traveling with Eric is with child."

Roman sat up in his seat. Now this was certainly getting more interesting. "Really? Our reports never mentioned the woman being pregnant."

"The unborn child is no ordinary human. Eric Northman is said to be the father."

Roman widened his eyes in shock. "Impossible. That would mean the baby is a half-breed. According to the Ancient Text, there hasn't been a living Dhamphir is 2,000 years."

"And that is not all. The Guardian Mistress and Chancellor Nora have a following and are staging a coup against you. Salome said the child's blood will enable us to walk in the sun and offered protection in exchange for Northman joining their rebellion."

Roman settled back in his seat, letting that information sink in for a few seconds. He always had doubts about Salome's true loyalty and those of the other council members. That was why he assigned spies to watch each of them. A fly couldn't take piss within the Authority without him knowing about it. Now he had confirmation that his suspicions were correct.

"What did Eric Northman say to her proposition?"

"He turned her down flat. Said he and his group were better off on their own. He packed up their things and left."

Roman stood up and came to stand at the front of his desk. "Do you know where they went?"

"I regret that I did not have the opportunity to follow them, but they should not be hard to track."

Roman nodded, letting a smile spread across his face. "You've done well, Eichii."

Eichii bent his head again in reverence. "I only live to serve the Authority and you, Guardian Roman."

"Thank you. Your service is much appreciated. Let me know if you hear anything else about this so-called coup."

"Yes, Guardian." Eichii quickly turned and left the room.

Roman sat back down behind his desk. He stared at the photo of the woman who was both his lover and second in command for nearly a century. Her dark eyes stared back at him with a seductive grin that held a thousand secrets.

"Oh Salome. What am I going to do with you?" He quirked his lips, thinking of a few choice scenarios, all of which resulting in her being in extreme pain.

He pressed the red button on his phone console. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Sir?" said the receptionist's cheerful voice.

"Call Chancellor Kibwe. Tell him to meet me in the conference room in twenty minutes."

"Right away, Sir."

Roman pressed the button to disconnect the call then leaned back in his seat. Kibwe was the one ruling member of the council that Roman knew he could trust. He was also head of the Authority Special Ops Team. If Salome wanted to start a war against him, he would give her exactly what she wanted, but first he would track down Eric Northman and his pregnant human. He needed to find out for himself if the legends of the Dhamphir were true. If there really was a human/vampire to be born into this world, then the prophecy of the Ib of Anubis was true and that revelation had the potential to change everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know if you're still interested in this story. Should I keep it going? Is it moving in the right direction?<strong>


	15. Lone Wolf

**Hi fellow Trubies. I'm back with another installment of Never Say Never. I hope you will all enjoy. I would like to thank you guys for all the encouragement I received to keep this story going. I would like give a special shout out to Charly43 from the Valent Chamber for her insight into the dhampir lore. It really helped a lot with writing this chapter and the ones to follow.**

**Warning: There is some bloodplay at the beginning of this chapter. Please don't read if you are squeamish or easily offended (then again, this is a True Blood fanfic so if your are offended by it you shouldn't be watching the show or reading this fic in the first place).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 - Lonely Wolf<p>

Tara watched with an aching heart as Eric sat on the edge of the bed preparing to leave.

"Do you have to go now," she asked, hugging the bed sheet tighter around her bare breasts. Every cell in her body was screaming for him to stay though she knew it was an impossible request.

"It will be dawn soon," he said quietly, picking his jeans off the floor. She saw him glance at the door, his shoulders slump forward as he rested his elbows on his knees.

He turned his head to stare at her. "You know I don't want to leave you, Tara."

"Then stay just a little while longer," she urged, touching the side of his face. She searched his eyes, her soul calling out to him. "I don't' wanna be alone, Eric. Not tonight."

She swallowed, hating the desperation in her voice, but unable to hold back what she was feeling. "At least until I fall asleep…please." Her voice hitched as tears began to slide down her cheeks. The more she tried to stop herself from crying, the worse it got.

Eric dropped his jeans to the floor and put his arms around her. He rocked her like a small child, smoothing the hair from her face. "Shhh, Little Rose, I promise I will stay for as long as I can."

Her tears finally slowed. "I don't know what the hell's wrong with me?" she cried, burying her cheek against his cool, bare chest. "Why do I feel so...desperate to keep you here? It's like a part of me is being ripped away."

He continued to comb his fingers through her hair. "Our bond is getting stronger as the baby grows," he told her. "It's becoming more difficult for us to separate. It's a struggle for me to leave this room though I know dawn is approaching soon."

She raised her head to look at him then placed her palm flat against his heart. "Was that your heartbeat I heard earlier," she asked.

He smiled down at her. "It was all three of our hearts beating as one. You, me, the baby…we are all connected now. Our bond is not just through the blood; it's physical."

She pulled back to stare at him with confusion. "What does that mean?"

Eric's face grew somber. "I won't lie to you, Tara. There is a downside to us being eternal mates. Godric told me that a long period of separation could mean death for us, including our unborn child."

"Are you saying that if I left you or you left me or something was to happen to one of us then we would all die as result?"

"Eventually…yes. We feed off each other's strength. Separation makes us weaker."

"Oh, God," was the only words she could utter.

"The good thing is that the longer we are together the stronger you'll become. Your life span will be greatly increased?"

"By how much?"

"Not sure…eighty. Possibly a hundred years." He caressed her cheek and held her gaze, searching her face from head to chin. "Or I could turn you then you'd become immortal…like me."

She tore her gaze away from his. "You know I could never do that."

"Yes, I know," he said, his voice thick with disappointment. "I guess we don't have that much time left together, do we?"

"A hundred years is a lot of time for a human," Tara said.

Eric gently captured her chin, turning her back to look at him. "Not for a vampire. That is why I cherish every moment we are together."

His eyes grew dark, a lustful smile spread across his face. He got to his knees and cut a slit above his right nipple with his fingernail.

"Before I go, want you to drink from me."

"What? Why?"

"Because you have never done so willingly and I find it extremely pleasurable."

She stared at the open gash, watching his blood drip sluggishly down his chest.

Please, Tara," he said in a low, seductive voice. "I want you to taste me."

Tara was hesitant at first. She only drank vampire blood twice in her life; the first had been out of necessity to escape the clutches of that insane vampire, Franklin Mott. The second was when Eric force fed her his blood in order to save her life. Tara had vowed never to willingly ingest vampire blood ever again. The thought of doing so should have repulsed her. Yet, she felt a craving growing inside her, an irresistible need for the sacred blood he was offering. Without thinking, she leaned forward pressing her lips against his nipple then licked the streak of red flowing over it. His body shuddered.

"Ahhh…please," he begged. "Suck harder, my love."

She clamped her lips over the gash and sucked with all her might. She remembered Franklin's blood tasting bitter, like water from a copper pipe. Eric's was thick, semi-sweet, not what she expected at all. Growing more eager, she lapped the blood up with her tongue, letting it flow freely down her throat. His hand delved into her hair, holding her to his chest. She felt his cock stir against the underside of her belly. She reached down, taking him into her hand, stroking him from root to tip.

Eric moaned loudly, his hips jerking upward. "Fuck, yesss….just like that."

She looked up at his face. His head was tilted back and fangs exposed. She closed her eyes reveling in the taste of him and the desperate sounds he was making. She wanted more…more…

"Oh, God Tara…Tara…my love."

* * *

><p>ooOOoo<p>

"Tara? Tara?"

There was someone banging on the bedroom door. Tara's hand skated over the empty space beside her before her eyes flew open. Eric was gone. The only evidence of the night they shared was the familiar soreness between her legs, his lingering scent and the indention left in the pillow beside her. She was getting used to making love to him at night, then waking up to an empty bed, but that did nothing to diminish her loneliness. In fact, her longing to be close to Eric had intensified tenfold and now she knew why.

_Talk about being co-dependent._

The knocking started up again causing her head to pound. Rays of sunlight splayed across her naked skin as she labored to get out of bed. She stood up and stretched, feeling a dull ache in her lower back.

"Tara, you up yet?" Alcide called through the door.

"Yeah, I'm up," she grumbled, planting a hand at the small of her back where it hurt the most. She looked down at her large stomach, discouraged that she could no longer see her swollen feet. A week had barely passed and she already felt as if she were edging towards the end of her third trimester. Her eyes prickled. The strain of such a drastic change was not only doing havoc on her body, but her emotional state as well.

"Henry fixed us breakfast. You comin' down to eat?" Alcide asked.

"In a few minutes," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. A groan tore from her lips as a sharp pain stabbed her in the belly. She hunched over, leaning on the bed post for support.

"You okay in there? Do you need my help?"

Tara took a deep breath and staggered towards the closet to pull her robe on. "I'll be fine…the baby's just overactive right now." She tied the sash haphazardly over her belly, wondering if it had anything to do with her drinking Eric's blood last night. That probably wasn't the smartest thing she'd ever done. She hadn't even stopped to consider what effect it would have on the baby.

Fire spread through her lower abdomen. She bit back a cry as tears sprung to her eyes. The baby had settled deeper into her pelvis making it difficult to stand up straight. Sweat trickled down her back as she leaned forward, trying to suck in air.

She couldn't possibly be going into labor. It was too soon. She only been pregnant for a week and a half.

_Maybe I'm having Braxton Hicks contractions. I heard enough pregnant women bitch about them._

Her stomach tightened. Another pain ripped through her more intense than the last one.

_Shit! Or maybe not…_

The doorknob shook. "What's goin' on in there? Let me in, Tara." His voice rose, sounding frantic.

"Al, just gimme a fuckin' minute, okay" she snapped, her nerves wearing thin.

"Sorry, Tara, I just wanna be sure you're okay."

Tara slowly made her way across the room and opened the door. She gripped the knob for dear life.

Alcide looked down at her with a worried expression. "What's wrong? Have you've been cryin'?"

"Nothing's wrong except junior is kickboxing the hell out my fuckin' bladder and it's makin' me emotional right now, but I'll be fine. I think the pain is going away."

"You sure you're alright?"

Tara clenched her teeth. "I swear to God if you ask me that one more fuckin' time I'm gonna scream, Alcide."

"Sorry, Tara."

"And stop sayin' you're sorry," she chastened.

"Sor—."

She shot him a warning look.

"Do you need help getting downstairs," he asked, taking a tentative step back from the door.

"No," she said, relieved that the pain had subsided. "Just give me ten minutes to get dressed."

Tara closed the door. She only been up for ten minutes and could already tell it was going to be a rough day. At least she had the evening to look forward to. Eric would be up and they could decide their next move. She went back to her closet and pulled out her only suitcase to find something big enough to drape over ever-expanding belly.

"Hey, sunshine," Henry joked as Tara waddled into the kitchen holding her stomach. "Alcide, said you woke up on the wrong side of bed this mornin'."

She shot Alcide a look. He avoided her eyes, shoveling food into his mouth like a vacuum. She sat down in the seat across from him and picked up a slice of toast from the plate in the center of the table. Henry set a jar of homemade strawberry jam in front of her then went back to turn off the stove. "Eric and Pam sure are late risers, ain't they?"

Tara and Alcide locked eyes. Did Henry not realize he was harboring two vamps in his cellar? She wondered if she should tell him or make something up?

"Umm…Eric and Pam do most of the driving at night which makes them really tired during the day."

"Yeah, they probably won't roll out of bed until after the sun goes down," Alcide said quickly.

Henry rubbed the whiskers on his chin. "Wondered why they both preferred sleepin' in the cellar. That's pretty odd, don't you think?"

Tara's heart leaped. How the hell was she going to explain that one? She looked towards Alcide who was busy stuffing his face and looking the other way. "They both have…uh…allergies and the moisture in the cellar helps them breath better."

Henry nodded. "Must've inherited that from my late uncle Byron. I remembered he suffered from allergies somethin' awful."

Tara gave a weak laugh. "You're probably right."

Once they were done eating, Henry started gathering their plates, but Alcide insisted on cleaning the dishes to repay him for his hospitality. Henry thanked them both then wondered off to another part of the house.

"That was close." Tara said, handing him a dish towel.

"Mmm-hmm," Alcide said with curt nod.

"Henry's seems like a nice man. I hate lying to him. It's sad that he stays locked away in this house all by himself."

"Yep."

"But I can understand why he rather be here surrounded by the things that remind him of his wife rather than out in the real world. It gets lonely out there."

Alcide dipped his hands in the soapy dishwater without commenting. Tara gave him a sidelong glance. His brows were wrinkled in deep concentration.

"Sorry I yelled at you earlier," she said, thinking her bad temper this morning is what put him in this sullen mood.

"You got nothin' to be sorry for, Tara."

"Then what's up?"

He turned to look at her. A half smirk appeared on his rugged face. He hadn't shaved this morning and graying whiskers covered his chin. "Nothin's up, I just been thinkin' a lot lately?"

"Bout what?"

He looked away for moment before dragging his dark gaze back to her face. "Kids. I never wanted a little runt of my own. It was the main reason why Debbie and I couldn't see eye to eye. She wanted pups and I didn't. But now…" His gaze lowered to her stomach. "I don't think I'd mind it so much. Last night when we were in the truck and you were talking to the baby about Eric, I felt...envious."

"Alcide."

"Don't worry, it's not because you're having a baby with Eric. I already came to terms with that, but I couldn't help thinkin' how nice it would be to have someone callin' me daddy. To have a real family of my own to come home to."

"There's nothing stopping you from having that, is there?"

"Just myself and this fuckin' curse of bein' a werewolf. The last thing I wanna do is pass that gene down to my kid. I want him or her to be able to live a normal life."

Tara chuckled. "Is there a such thing anymore? I think the vamps comin' out of the coffin changed what we all consider normal."

"Yeah, but we two nature still live in secret. I don't want to put my children through that. I don't want them to feel ashamed or have to hide who and what they are."

Tara placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Then don't. Teach them to be proud of being a werewolf like their father. Love and guide them. Make them feel secure about who and what they are. That's what I plan to do with Alexander."

"Alexander?"

Tara blushed. "Pam suggested it. She told me it was the name of one Eric's human ancestors. "

Alcide smiled. "It's a good name. I like it."

Tara grimaced as she felt little Alexander kicking against her pelvis. "I think he's gonna be a fighter the way he keeps kicking my ass." She took a deep breath and stared up at Alcide. "You wanna feel?"

Alcide's brows shot up and he took a hesitant step back. "What? No, I couldn't…I shouldn't."

Tara took hold of his hand, dried it with a dish towel, and then placed it firmly against the top of her belly. She felt her stomach jump again.

His eyes widened as big as saucers. "That's fuckin' amazing."

Tara chuckled. "I know. He's been kickin' up a storm today."

The next kick felt like it came from a mule. Tara squeezed her eyes shut and fell back against the counter, moaning.

"You okay?" Alcide asked, his eyes stricken with panic.

Tara held up her hand and nodded, attempting to catch her breath.

Alcide's face turned pale. "God, please tell me you're not goin' into labor because I have no fuckin' idea how to deliver a baby."

Tara shook her head. "No, it's too soon. It's not even been two weeks yet."

"Tara, you know this is not a normal pregnancy and we have nothing to compare it too. There's no way to know how long this is supposed to last."

_He's right_, Tara thought, but there was no way she wanted to deliver this baby without Eric.

_God, please keep the baby from coming before sundown. I can't do this alone_ .

Alcide put his arms around her shoulders and guided her back to the kitchen table to sit down. He sat down in the chair next to her. "If you are in labor, I may have to go into town and find a doctor. Henry doesn't have a phone and I'm afraid our cell phones can be tracked. He said a fella comes by here twice a week to run errands, but he's not due for a couple of days."

"I'll be fine, Alcide. Really. It's probably just a false alarm."

Alcide didn't look convinced.

She forced a smile to her lips. "The baby probably didn't agree with something I ate last night." _That something being Eric's blood._ "It's just indigestion. I hear pregnant women get it all the time. I saw some Pepto Bismol in the medicine cabinet upstairs."

"I don't think that's safe to drink in your condition, but I can go to pick up some Tums or Zantacs from the local drugstore."

"Is it safe to go out there with the Authority looking for us?"

"I think so. It's daytime and no vamps are out. I'll be back before you know it."

Alcide stood to leave. Tara didn't know why, but she got a nervous feeling in her gut.

"Be careful, Alcide."

Alcide nodded, squeezing her hand before leaving.

* * *

><p>ooOOoo<p>

Alcide loaded his basket with the recommended antacids, a bottle of vitamin B with folic acid, Palmer's Cocoabutter Rub, and an assortment of prenatal necessities. He even threw in a tube of hemorrhoid medicine just in case.

"You find everything okay?"

Alcide smiled at the cute brunette cashier at checkout. "Yep. Your pharmacist was a big help. I don't think I would've been able to make heads or tails of this stuff if she hadn't given me a crash course on medicines for pregnant mothers."

The cashier flashed him a radiant smile. She looked at least twenty, but not by much. Alcide never cared much for younger women, but there was something about her that drew his interest. He noticed the name Yvette printed on her nametag.

"So how far along is your wife?" she asked.

"Oh, no, she's not my wife…just a good friend."

Yvette raised a brow at him. "Apparently a really good friend if you two are having a baby together."

Alcide felt his face flush with embarrassment. "No, not that kind of friend. The baby's not mine. I'm just here picking up some items for her while the baby's father is…out of town."

"Oh, that's really sweet of you." She said, scanning his items and placing them in a plastic bag.

He swallowed as she flipped her long dark hair over her shoulder and smiled at him again.

After realizing his staring must be bordering on creepy, he cleared his throat and said, "Hey, any place 'round here I can find baby stuff? The parents haven't had much time to prepare so I wanna surprise them with a bassinette."

"There's a maternity store two blocks up on Hollister that sells new and used baby furniture and other stuff."

"Thanks." He said, picking up his bounty of prenatal supplies.

"Sure, no problem. Let me know if there's anything else you need."

If he didn't know any better, Alcide would've sworn she was flirting with him. A small part of him hoped she was. "I definitely will…Yvette."

As he walked out the sliding exit doors, a tall woman rushed passed him, bumping his shoulder. "Excuse me," she said absently without stopping. Alcide furrowed his brow as he watched her leave. He didn't get a good look at her face, but he immediately sensed that she was two natured. He wondered why she was in such a hurry.

_Probably running late to get back to work. _

Alcide quickly forgot about the rude woman and replaced her with thoughts of the cute cashier. Smiling to himself, he walked the two blocks to Hollister and found the maternity store. He tugged on the door, but it was locked. He knocked and peeped inside, but saw no one. It was a small boutique. The owner was probably out eating lunch or running an errand.

Alcide shrugged his shoulders then turned to leave. He made three steps away from the shop when a woman's voice called out to him.

"Sir, can I help you?"

He looked back and was surprised to see the same woman who bumped into him at the drugstore. She was an attractive woman, but not stunning, with shoulder length chestnut hair. Dressed conservatively in a navy blue summer pants suit, she was above average in height and size, yet well proportion.

"I thought you were closed," he said, walking back towards her.

The woman's pale green eyes shifted away for a brief moment. "Sorry. I was in the back checking inventory. Would you like to come in?"

Alcide nodded and followed the woman back into the store.

"So what can I help you pick out?"

"I'm looking for a bassinette for my friends. Their baby's due any day now."

"We have a few here that might be to your liking. Are the happy couple expecting a boy or a girl?"

"Not sure. The mother thinks it might be a boy."

The woman nodded. "Then I'd suggest getting a white bassinette. It's unisex."

He showed him three to select from. "Where are you staying? I can have it delivered to you."

Alcide frowned. The last thing he wanted to do was give out their location. "That won't be necessary. I got a truck and it won't take up much room."

The woman looked disappointed. "I've never seen you around here before. What pack do you belong to?"

Alcide didn't bother to meet her eyes as he spoke. "I don't belong to a pack."

"So you're a lone wolf?"

"You can say that. Can you get me one of those maternity dresses over there, the purple one."

She went to grab the dress hanging on the display rack. "You check in with the packmaster yet? He likes to know when we have new visitors in the area."

Alcide heard a loud bump coming from the back of the store. He turned suspiciously in that direction then looked back at the boutique owner. "What was that?"

The woman looked startled for a moment then flashed him a bright smile. "That's where I keep boxes of inventory. Something must've fell." She laughed nervously. "I'll go back and check after you leave." She quickly went behind the counter to ring up Alcide's purchases. "So the packmaster's been looking for new wolves to strengthen our numbers. You interested?"

He watched her fold the dress and put it carefully in the bag. "No. I'm just passing through."

She gave him long look. "That's too bad," she said then handed him the bag.

Alcide picked up the bassinette and headed out the door without a second glance.

He was unaware that the store owner was still watching him from the storefront window. Once he was out of sight, she pulled out her cell phone to call the number she was given on the white business card with red ink.

"I need to speak to your main day guy."

She waited for about thirty seconds before a gruff male voice came on the line.

"Hello."

"This is Janie Holstead of the Bakersville pack in North Carolina. I think a got a lead on those vamps and that pregnant woman who killed the AVL vamp bitch. A werewolf, not from this area, showed up at the drugstore asking about baby stuff. I followed him to a maternity shop on Hollister. I got another pack member in the area who's gonna follow him to see where he's staying."

"Good," said the deep voice on the other end. "If your lead turns out to be legit, Roman will be a happy vamp."

"Just as long as he and those Authority fangers don't forget about paying me that reward."

"Don't worry, you'll get what you deserve."

The call disconnected on the other end. Janie slid the cell phone back into her pocket and walked to the back of the store.

She opened the door to the back storage area. A woman was lying on the floor in the fetal position in the corner between several stacked boxes. She stared up at Janie with tears in her eyes. There was little to no ventilation in the small storage space and her graying blonde hair was matted to her sweat soaked face. Duct tape covered her mouth and was bound around her hands and ankles.

"Bitch, didn't I tell you to keep quiet." Janie snarled at her. "Do I need give you another lesson in obedience?"

The blonde hair woman cowed away, trying to make herself as small as possible. Janie liked the fear she saw in the older woman's eyes. It gave her a rush of peer adrenaline being in control of another human life. Power was the ultimate high. Janie had always been ruthless when it came to getting what she wanted and what she wanted to do now was start her own pack so she could over throw the current packmaster. That reward money would be just what she needed to bribe a few wolves to her side. First, she'd have to tie up some loose ends, starting with the quivering store owner.

She picked up a box cutter lying on the shelf beside the door.\

The women vigorously shook her head, making a whimpering sound.

Janie smirked. "Don't worry, honey. I'll take my time so we both enjoy it."

As she walked towards her, the woman let out a muffled scream. Janie laughed. The store owner could scream all she wanted. They both knew it wasn't going to do her any good.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. There's only a couple more chapters left, so please remember to leave review.<strong>


	16. Racing Against Time

**A/N: I know many of you thought I'd given up on this story. I will admit that the thought did cross my mind. I've been so frustrated by the direction True Blood has taken over the past few seasons, especially with Tara's character, that I lost my muse and motivation to write. However, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I'd let my readers down by not completing this story. So here is my offering. One more chapter to go after this one and the story of Eric/Tara will be complete. Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16 – RACING AGAINST TIME<strong>

Tara glanced at the clock on the wall. Alcide should have been back hours ago. The sun would be setting soon. She groaned, pressing a hand to her lower back as the pain intensified, spreading to her thighs and across her abdomen. Her contractions were now less than seven minutes apart. Little Alexander was coming whether she liked it or not.

_Stubborn just like his damn father_, she thought.

Her voice shook as she called out. "Henry! Where are you? I-I need your help."

A few seconds later, Henry appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. As soon as he saw Tara's pained expression, he quickly came to put his arm around her shoulders and led her into the living room.

"Take it easy there, young lady," he cautioned as he helped lower her to the plastic covered couch.

Tara took a deep breath to try to calm herself. "I-I think I'm in labor."

Henry eyed her cautiously and nodded. "It certainly looks that way. I'll go fetch Eric and Pam."

"No, you can't. You won't be able to wake them. They're heavy sleepers."

"My wife was a heavy sleeper too. Charlotte could sleep through a tornado. A douse of cold water might do the trick."

She reached for his sleeve as he turned to leave. "No, you don't understand. They can't wake up until the sun goes down."

Confusion flashed in the old man's eyes. "Sweety, I know you said they were both dead tired after driving all night, but you're about to have a baby. There's no way we can let them sleep through this. I think Eric would be mighty upset if he missed the birth of his son."

"Jesus, you don't get it, do you? Eric and Pam are…vampires. It's almost physically impossible for them wake up before sunset."

"What? You tellin' me I got two vamps sleeping under my roof?"

Tara swallowed nervously. "Y-yes."

Henry frowned causing the winkles on his forehead to deepen. "Well, I guess that explains a lot. What 'bout the other fella, the big, dark haired one? He normal?"

"Alcide? He's a werewolf and a friend. He should've been back a long time ago. I'm worried something happened to him."

Henry narrowed his eyes and rubbed the gray whiskers on his chin. "So I reckon you folks ain't kin to me, are ya?"

Tara wasn't sure if it was guilt or the baby that made her stomach tightened. She glanced down at her belly before looking up to meet his watery blue eyes again. "No. We were being chased by the Vampire Authority and needed a place to hide out. Eric glamoured you so we could stay here."

She saw the hurt look in the old man's eyes and immediately wished she could take back her confession.

"I'm so sorry, Henry. We were running out of options and..." A contraction hit her. She bent forward, moaning in pain.

"It makes no difference now," Henry said, placing his scrawny hand on the back of her shoulder. "Besides, ya'll feel more like family than my own kin ever did. C'mon, we need to get you to a hospital." He looked towards the front door as though death was standing on the other side. "I got me an old Lincoln out back, but I'm not sure if it still works. I haven't left this house in years."

"Maybe if you can help me to the car…I can drive…myself." Tara panted, attempting to push herself up. The effort quickly expended the last of her energy, forcing her to fall back against the couch.

"You can't drive in your condition. I'll just have to stomach up the courage and drive you myself."

Tara saw the nervous tick in his eye right before he turned towards the door. His shoulders visibly tensed. "I..I can do this...I can do this," he chanted under his breath, edging closer to the door. His hands shook as he reached for the knob.

Another sharp pain stabbed her. She clutched at her stomach. "Fuck! Henry, can you _please _chant and move a little faster."

There was a hard rap on the door. Both Henry and Tara turned to stare at each other.

Henry shrugged. "It's probably your friend, Alcide."

"Open the door now!" said a female voice.

Henry shrank away from the door. "I can't open it. Eric told me not to unless it was him or Pam."

_Smart_, Tara thought. "Just ask who it is then. Don't say anything about us being here." she whispered.

"Who's there?" Henry shouted, his voice shaking slightly.

"I am the sister of Eric Northman. I know he and his party came to your residence last night. Open the door this instant."

Tara recognized the haughty British accent. It certainly sounded like Eric's bitch of a sister, but how was that even possible. It was still daylight outside. Eric had commanded that she not follow them so what the hell was she doing here?

"Tara, I know you're in there. I can hear you and your child's heartbeat. Please open the door. You're in grave danger!"

Tara signaled for Henry to come help her to her feet as she called out, "Eric told you to stay the hell away. How did you find us?"

"That is not important. Just know that Roman will be here as soon as the sun sets. You have to let us in now!"

"Us?" Tara staggered towards the door to peer into the peephole. Two figures stood on the front porch covered from head to toe in dark, heavy cloaks. "Who's with you?"

"Please, Tara we don't have time for this."

"How do I know we can trust you?"

"Because Eric is my brother. We share Godric's blood and I love him with every ounce of my unbeating heart. Betraying him or anyone under his protection would be betraying myself. You are part of our family now, Tara. I'm only here to protect you. Please let us in. We can't stand outside in the sun much longer."

Nora sounded desperate. Tara took a deep breath and unlocked the door, praying she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life. She turned to Henry. "Okay. Invite them in."

* * *

><p><strong>ooOOoo<strong>

**TWO HOURS EARLIER**

Alcide glanced at his rearview mirror again. He'd been driving for nearly forty-five minutes and the tan Bronco with the busted headlight was still tailing him. It was now three car lengths away. Gripping the steering wheel tighter, Alcide thought about his next move. Without warning, he made a sharp left turn onto a side street. No way was he going to lead them back to Tara. If the assholes in the Bronco wanted to play cat and mouse then he was going to give them a run for their money. Just as he expected the Bronco made a sharp turn and gave chase. A rush of adrenaline filled his veins as he pressed hard on the gas, racing through a crowded intersection. He barely dodged a minivan in front of him as he weaved between the lanes. He checked his rearview mirror and saw the Bronco still in hot pursuit. His wheels screeched as he made a quick U turn. The Bronco skidded to a halt before going in reverse to change direction. Fortunate for Alcide, they were blocked by a large bread truck and two oncoming cars.

"Eat my fucking dust, assholes!" he yelled triumphantly, throwing up a middle finger at Bronco's image growing smaller in his driver-side mirror. He drove for another three miles, checking his rearview often. No sign of the Bronco, but he couldn't be too careful. The warning signal on his dash dinged, indicating low fuel.

He pulled into the closest gas station about a mile down the road. The place seemed deserted. There was only one other vehicle at the pumps. He went inside to pay the cashier. When he came out, the same vehicle was parked at the pump, but he still didn't see the driver.

Alcide was halfway to his truck when he got a whiff of something strange, but familiar. The hairs on his neck stood up. He glanced around, sniffing the air. Something wasn't right. Alcide turned just in time to see the tip of a steel bat coming towards his face. The last words he heard was a man yell, "I got you, fucker!" Then everything went black.

Alcide woke up in daze with his head pounding so severely, he thought it would explode. Once his mind cleared, he realized he was hogged tied in the back of the tan Bronco that had been trailing him. How long had he been out? He poked his tongue inside the lining of his mouth and tasted blood.

_Where the fuck are they taking me?_ he wondered. He wiggled his stiff fingers and tried to turn his wrist, but the coiled rope binding him had very little give. There was no way he'd be able to break free, not even if he shifted into his werewolf form.

Quietly, he turned on his side to get a better look at his captors. All he could see was the back of their heads. The driver had black hair, shaved into a buzz cut and was wearing a plaid, red and brown, collared shirt. The passenger's hair was wispy and sandy/brown. When the man turned his head to converse with the driver, Alcide saw that there was a long scar on his left cheek.

"Miss Janie's sure gon be please when she see what we got for her. She might even make me her second when she becomes the new Packmaster," said Buzzcut.

"That's _IF_ she becomes Packmaster. And what makes you think she won't choose me?" answered Scarface.

"You fucking wish, Gunner. Miss Janie knows I'm the only real alpha male among us."

Scarface scoffed. "Alpha my hairy ass."

Alcide glanced around for anything that he could use as a weapon. The only thing he could find was a rusty one inch nail. It would have to do. He scooted closer until he could grab it with his mouth. Grimacing at the taste of rust and metal, he tucked it under his tongue.

After what seemed like forever, the Bronco finally stopped. Alcide kept his head down, pretending he was still unconscious.

Scarface lowered his voice. "He's still knocked out cold."

"Then wake his ass up."

"He's a big guy, Frank. You sure that's a good idea."

Alcide peeped at the driver named Frank aka Buzzcut.

"See? That's why I'm the fucking alpha. Quit being a pussy. He's tied up for Godsakes. If the fucker tries anything we'll knock his head off with this," he said, holding up the steel bat. "Now get the fuck out and help me unload this piece of shit. Miss Janie's waiting for us."

The two men exited the Bronco and opened the back door.

Frank poked him roughly in the ribs with the tip of the bat. "Wake the fuck up! You hear me, asshole? Get up!"

Alcide slowly opened his eyes, but didn't speak as the two men reached in to grab his ankles and roughly pulled him out. They untied the rope from around his ankles so he could walk. Needles pricked his toes as the circulation came back into his feet. He leaned against the Bronco sizing up his two captors.

Gunner/Scarface was short and leaned body and seemed too intimidated to look him directly in the eye. Alcide had to agree with the other guy that Scarface was definitely not alpha material. On the other hand, Frank had a solid build and stood about four inches shorter than Alcide. The man stared up at him, his eyes glowing a menacing yellowish green. "You try anything, fucker, you're dead."

Alcide let out a low growl, barely suppressing the urge to rise to the other man's challenge.

They ushered him towards a plain white, one story building with no name on the front. Gunner unlocked the garage gate and lifted it up so they could all step inside then closed and locked the gate behind him.

Alcide scanned his surroundings. It appeared they were standing in an old auto repair shop. Two gruff looking men turned to stare at them as they approached.

"Who the fuck it that?" said one of the men.

"He's a present for Miss Janie," answered Frank. The sound of heels clicking on the cement floor drew Alcide's attention as well as the other four males in the room. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the shopkeeper from the maternity store standing in front him. She flicked invisible lint off her immaculate white suit before addressing the men.

"What the hell is this?" she said impatiently, eyeing both Gunner and Frank with disdain.

A nervous glance passed between the two men.

Gunner was the first to speak. "We followed him like you said but…"

"Let me guess, you two idiots were spotted a mile away."

"At lease we didn't let him get away," Gunner reasoned. "We caught him at a gas station and immediately brought him here."

Janie closed her eyes, rubbing her temples as though she was fighting an oncoming migraine. "The point of you following him was so he could LEAD YOU TO THEIR FUCKING HIDEOUT!" she shouted. "What part of that plan did you not get? At what fucking point did I say I wanted you to capture him and bring him here? Now with him missing, they'll realize something's wrong. They might even leave the area before we find out where they're hidden."

Alcide was shoved roughly from behind. He clenched his teeth as he glanced over his shoulder at Frank.

"Not to worry. We'll just _make_ him tell us," Frank said, puffing up his chest with bravado.

Janie stopped pacing to stare Alcide up and down with more interest.

Alcide kept his gaze straight ahead. He would never reveal were his friends were hiding, even if it meant taking his last breath.

She walked over to one the tall racks and picked up a pair of large stainless steel pliers. "He doesn't seem like the talking type to me," she said, turning back to face them. "But lucky, for you, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, I happen to be a people person." She clicked the pliers together, giving Alcide a wicked smile. "I have a particularly talent when it comes to getting people to open up to me."

Frank and the other three men snickered and chuckled. Alcide was not in the least bit amused.

"Hook him to that engine crane," she ordered. Alcided readied himself to attack as the other two men walked towards him. It was now or never. But the opportunity was short lived when the men halted at the sound of glass shattering.

"What the hell was that?" Gunner asked.

Janie looked even more annoyed. "Well, don't just stand there."

Frank signaled to Gunner to follow him. Alcide watched the two men leave the room, while Janie and the other two men waited.

She sighed before turning back to him. "As I was saying before we were rudely interr—"

A loud blast drowned out the rest of her words. Gunner's body was thrown across the room from the hallway he'd just exited. He bounced off the wall and landed on his face. There was another flash of light then a loud scream. Two seconds later Frank rushed in and dropped to his knees, screaming in agony. "I can't see! I can't fucking see!" The side of his face was charred completely black. Third degree burns and red, pussing wounds covered his neck and showed through the burnt remains of his shirt and on the back of his hands.

Alcide stared in shock as the badly injured man rolled around on the floor, yelling incoherently.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened?" Janie screamed, frantically looking from Frank then over at Gunner's motionless body lying in the corner.

"I did, honey."

Alcide's jaw dropped at the sight of Yvette, the pretty cashier at the drugstore he met earlier that morning. Everyone else was so distracted by her appearance that it gave him the window he needed to make his move. Alcide twisted his body and headbutted the man standing next to him so hard that he knocked him out cold. When his buddy realized what was happening, he tried to restrain Alcide. Alcide spit the nail he'd been holding in his mouth the entire time directly into the man's left eye, blinding him. The man screamed and stumbled back holding his injured eye. He fell to his knees, whimpering in pain. Alcide kicked him in the face and watched him drop like a sack of potatoes.

Now it was only that crazy bitch, Janie, standing between him and freedom. She backed away holding the pliers like a protective shield, her eyes glowing with rage. "That reward money's mine. Mine!"

"What fucking reward money?"

"The one that's on your head. Those fangers are willing to pay a truckload of money for that Shreveport fanger and the pregnant bitch you're hiding."

Alcide's heart thumped against his chest. He had to get back to Tara and Eric to warn them.

"Untie me." He said, directing his words at Yvette, but keeping a close eye on the other woman and the two men lying at his feet.

Yvette came to undo the ropes behind his back. "Hold still this might burn a little."

Alcide gritted his teeth as heat stung the back of his hand. The ropes disintegrated, freeing his wrist. He rubbed the angry welts the ropes left behind.

"You know I could use a wolf like you once I become the new Packmaster. I'll even split the reward money. How bout I give you thirty percent?"

"I told you I'm not interested in joining anyone's pack."

Janie took a step towards him. "How far do you think you'll get being a lone wolf?"

"I'm not alone. My friends and I-"

Janie threw her head back, laughing as though she'd just heard the funniest joke in the world."You're calling those fangers your friends? You're just a subservient dog to them, a pet. "

"Fuck you! You don't know anything about me or them."

"Oh but I do. Those filthy fangers all think they're better than the two natured. They like using us to do their dirty work. That's why I'm using them to get what I want."

"And what's that?" Yvette asked.

Janie gave them a deranged smile. "Money. Power. Respect," she said, lifting her fist.

Alcide shook his head. How many times had he heard this crazy spill from some megalomaniac werewolf, who was normally hopped up on vampire blood?

"Yeah, good luck with that." He turned to face Yvette. "Let's get out of here. I've wasted enough time with this bitch."

"Don't you fucking turn your back on me. I want that GODDAMN REWARD MONEY!"

Before Alcide could respond, he was knocked to the ground from behind.

He looked over his shoulder. Janie was beginning to change form. She snarled at him, baring her sharp teeth close to the side of his face. Yvette held up her hand. A blast of light shot from it, sending the female werewolf soaring across the room. Her lifeless body landed in a heap on the ground. Alcide smelled the stench of burnt hair. There was only one person he'd seen with the power to do that.

"A-are you a…?"

"Faery? She smiled at him. "Yes, I am."

He stared at her in awe. "Wow, I was told there weren't anymore of you guys left here."

"A small number of us got trapped or decided to stay willingly in the human world after King Niall closed the gateway to Fae." She looked down at the two men moaning on the floor. "C'mon, we better go."

Alcide followed her outside. "So how did you know I was here? Why did you help me?"

She ran a hand through her long raven hair and turned to face him. "I'd just gotten off my shift at the drugstore and stopped for gas on my way home. I was coming out of the restroom on the side of the building when I saw two guys shoving you into the back of a Bronco so I followed them. And to answer your second question, I helped you because I…I like you."

Heat rose in Alcide's cheeks. He rubbed the back of his neck. "You do? But you don't even know my name."

She smiled and nodded. "Sure I do. It's Alcide Herveaux from Jackson, Mississippi, right?"

Alcide was stunned. "You read minds too?"

"Yes, but we have a hard time reading the two natured. I actually saw it on your driver's license when you paid for your stuff this morning. I was hoping we'd run into each other again. I just never imagined I'd be rescuing you from a pack of greedy werewolves. Now answer a question for me. Why is there a price on you and your friends' heads?"

"It's a long story, one I don't have time to explain. I gotta get back to protect my friend, Tara."

"I can take you there."

"No," he said in a harsh voice. "I don't want you involved."

"Alcide, I just killed two people and badly injured one. I think it's a little late for that. Besides your truck is still at the gas station and is probably being towed as we speak. I know the gas station owner and he's a real dick."

_Shit!_ _She was probably right, _he thought._  
><em>

"Look, you've seen what I can do, Alcide. Let me help you."

He looked her over, considering. "Isn't faery blood supposed to be like crack to vampires? That will make it doubly dangerous for you."

She grinned at him again. "Honey, I'm a full-blooded fae. I know how to mask my scent around vampires."

Alcide sighed, finally throwing his hands up in acquiesce. "Okay, if you're sure you really want to do this."

"Yes, I wanna do this. It's been so long since I had a good battle."

Alcide shook his head in amusement. "Alright, Warrior Princess, lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>ooOOoo<strong>

**AT THE VAMPIRE AUTHORITY HEADQUARTERS**

"Guardian Roman, our men are ready." Kibwe stood at attention wearing black fatigues and a matching beret on his dark bald head.

Roman rose from his bed and reached for his robe to cover his naked body. "Wonderful. Let us go visit our Mistress in her chamber first, shall we?"

Roman walked past the stern looking Lieutenant and out to the long hallway leading to Salome's resting quarters. He couldn't wait to see her face once she realized he knew of her betrayal. She'd always thought herself smarter and more cunning than him, but this time he'd prove her wrong.

He opened the heavy mahogany doors and stepped inside the spacious suite. "Salome, time to rise and shine, my dear. You and I have much to ta-." He stopped short when he saw her bed was empty.

He spun around to face Kibwe and the two guards flanked at his side.

"Where the hell is she? I told you I wanted to know her every move."

Kibwe met his heated gaze dead on. "My men have been posted at her door since the beginning of nightfall. She must have slipped out during the day or else my men would've seen her."

"Slipped out during the day? Why the FUCK wasn't a day man assigned to her room."

"We did have one here, Sir. And he said that Salome had not risen the entire time he was here."

Roman body shook with rage. "You get him here now! I want to talk to him and find out where the hell she is right now. Contact Molly and find out that bitch's whereabouts."

Kibwe pressed the buttons on his walkie-talkie. "Molly, the Guardian wishes to know Salome's exact coordinates."

Molly's bubbly voice filtered though the static of the walkie talkie. "Hold on, let me check my tracer app…Looks like she not in the building. Map is pinpointing her at a location not too far from Norfolk, North Carolina. Not sure how she got there considering the sun only went down a half an hour ago."

Roman snatched the walkie talkie from Kibwe's hand. "Is Chancellor Nora with her?"

"I'm picking up a signal on her too. They're definitely together."

"She's gone to warn Eric Northman." Kibwe stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes. Gather your men. We're moving forward with our plan now. It's critical that we get to the Dhampir before she does."

"Yes, sir." Kibwe signaled to his men. "Move out."

* * *

><p><strong>ooOOoo<strong>

Nora rushed into the house. "Where's my brother," she asked, removing the cloak from her shoulders.

"He's with Pam in the cellar and they're both dead as doorknobs until nightfall," Tara answered.

The mysterious figure next to Nora removed the hood shielding the vampire's face. Tara's voice caught in her throat when she saw the other vampire was Salome.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You brought that bitch here after everything Eric said?"

Salome eyes narrowed at Tara. "Mind your manners, human. Eric is of no consequence to me. You are on the other hand, or might I say the child you're carrying is of great significance to the future of both humans and our kind. I'm here to help."

"I'm not here for your end the world bullshit. This is our baby, mine and Eric's, he's not gonna be some pawn in whatever vampire politics you and the fuckin' Authority got going on."

Salome took several steps closer and stared down at Tara's stomach as if she could see right through it to the baby moving inside. "This is much greater than politics. Our very existence depends on the birth of your child."

Henry spoke up. "Well, I reckon that'll be real soon cause her contractions been coming steadily for the past hour."

"What is your name, human?" asked Nora

"Henry," he said, giving Tara a nervous look.

"Henry, be a dear and gather some supplies for me. I'll need some clean towels, boiling water, and alcohol please."

Tara raised a brow at Nora. "For what?"

"To sterilize the instruments I'll need to help you deliver the baby, of course. I was a midwife in my human life."

"I'm no history buff, but didn't like millions of women die giving birth during your time?"

"Calm down, Tara. Getting upset is not helping the baby. Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Tara watched with apprehension as Henry shuffled out of the room to gather supplies.

"I'll go wake Eric and his progeny while you take care of our mother-to-be," Salome said, backing away.

Nora nodded at her mentor with gratitude. "Thank you, Salome."

Tara shoulders tensed as Salome stared at her stomach one last time before leaving the room.

Tara settled back on the couch. "Why do you trust her?"

"She is my mentor." Nora fingered the charm on her necklace."Salome opened my eyes and enlightened me to the truth. She welcomed me into the Sanguinistas and taught me the ways of the one true Goddess Lilith. I owe her my unlife and loyalty. She saved me from damnation."

Tara stared at her hard. "Yeah, well, Eric thinks she's a fuckin' snake."

"My brother is wrong. She's had to endure a lot during her human years and beyond. History has made her out to be something she's not."

It was on the tip of Tara's tongue to say that still remained to be seen, but the sound of footsteps on the porch, outside the window, caught her attention. The sky was growing dim. A dark figure wearing black fatigues appeared in the window and smiled at her showing off his sharp fangs.

Tara screamed. Nora quickly scooped Tara up in her arms "Shit! It's the Authority. I need to move you upstairs now."

* * *

><p><strong>ooOOoo<strong>

Eric eyes snapped opened, sensing though his fog of semi-consciousness that something was off. Placing his hands against the roof the emergency pod, he pushed up, but the top didn't open as he expected. He pushed harder. The lid didn't budge. Warning bells went off in his head. Why was his pod locked and with him inside it? He sensed it was early evening and hoped his progeny was awake by now.

"Pam, can you hear me?"

"I hear you."

"Why is my pod locked?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know, Eric? I guess for the same reason mine is."

Eric tried punching his fist against the smooth surface in front of him, but it was impenetrable. That was one of the main reasons why he'd bought the emergency pods in the first place. The vamp salesman said it was indestructible. "Something's wrong with Tara and the baby, I can feel it. We have to find a way out of this."

"We can call for Alcide or that dried up old geezer to let us out."

Eric hated the idea of having to scream for help, but what other choice did they have.

They hollered loudly, but after ten minutes they realized no one was coming.

"Javla helveta," he cursed.

"Fatherhood must have made you lose your touch, Eric. That dusty bag of bones probably locked us in when your glamour wore off."

"Shhh," Eric commanded. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Eric listened for footsteps again. "Someone's in the room with us. Whoever it is better speak up now."

"Probably just a rat." Pam concluded.

"No, not a rat," came the seductive voice. "Though I've been called that before. I'm much bigger and more cunning then any rat."

Eric immediately recognized who the voice belonged to. "Salome! What are you doing here? Are you the one who locked us in?"

"Apologies, my sweet, handsome Sherriff—oh, sorry, I mean former Sherriff- I've come to witness a miracle. To find out if the prophecies are true."

"What are you talking about? Let us out, now!"

"What I'm talking about is your half-breed. Tara is about to give birth any moment. No Dhampir has been born in over two thousand years nor seen since the true death of my maker. This is a momentous occasion that will usher in a new era for the Sanguinistas."

"What are you planning, Salome."

Salome chuckled. "It's not my plan, Eric. I'm only here to do Lilith's will."

Eric gritted his teeth. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

The room went silent again.

"Salome! Saaalome!"

There was no answer.

* * *

><p><strong>ooOOoo<strong>

"Breathe, Tara, just breath."

Tara was lying in bed cursing Eric, God, and all that was holy for the agony she was going through. Nora reached to wipe the sweat from her brow, but Tara batted her hand away.

"Where the fuck is Eric? That bitch said she was going to go get him twenty minutes ago."

"It's barely been five minutes. They're coming, just calm down."

"Fuck calming down, this is partly Eric's fault. He needs to be here to see this…SHEEIT!"

Henry stepped away from the corner where he was standing. "You want me to go check on 'im?" He quickly averted his eyes from what Nora was doing between Tara's parted legs. He was feeling dizzy. "I'd much rather do that than be standing here when that baby comes. Plus I can keep a look out if any vamps try to get in."

"Do you have any protection against the vampires?" Nora asked without looking up from checking Tara's cervix. It had dilated ten centimeters.

"I got me a shotgun and a few wooden bullets."

She looked over her shoulder "Good. Get it quickly and hurry back with Salome, Eric and Pam."

Henry nodded then hurry out of the room. She returned to the task at hand. Hopefully, having Eric at her side would be enough to calm Tara down. The baby's heartbeat didn't sound as strong as she would like and wondered if the child would be able to survive the stress.

"Tara I want you to concentrate on my voice now. When I tell you to push I want you to push. We need to get the baby to crown."

Tara frantically shook her head. "No, no…not yet. Not until Eric is here."

"Eric will be up here any second, but you need to start pushing now. The baby's heart is fading."

"What the fuck you mean his heart is fading?" she asked, sounding more panicked.

"I'm not sure yet, but it could be the stress you're under that's causing it or the umbilical cord has somehow wrapped around the baby."

"The baby's name is Alexander."

"You gave him my brother's human name?"

"Y-yes."

Nora couldn't hold back her smile. "That sounds very fitting for my nephew. Now if you want to see Alexander born healthy and strong, you need to push for me."

Tara squeezed her eyes tight and screamed as she bared down, pushing with all her might.

"Good, good Tara I can see the top of Alex's head. It won't be long now."

Downstairs, Henry entered his study where he kept his dusty old hunting rifle and about ten wooden bullets Sherriff Ericson had given him eight years ago when vampires first made themselves known to the rest of the world. Who would've thought he'd have four of them under his roof and now there were others surrounding his house. He grabbed a box of regular ammunition from his desk drawer and placed them in his pocket. He didn't know if it would do any good against the vamps outside, but it was better than nothing. He turned to leave, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the beautiful vampire, Salome, standing in the doorway.

Her dark eyes roamed over his face then to the window behind him. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were upstairs assisting Nora."

Henry blinked. This vampire was the most beautiful female he'd ever laid eyes on in all his 73 years, yet something about her scared the bejesus out of him.

"I came down here to get some protection against the vampires outside and to check on you, Eric and Pam. Tara's been yellin' for Eric somethin' awful."

She gave him a long stern look, but must have sensed his fear because her expression quickly softened. A seductive smile curved her thin lips. "Aren't you sweet. There's no need. I took care of Eric and Pam. Has the baby arrived yet?"

"Don't know for sure. I didn't stick around to find out. My wife was a nurse, but I never took well to seeing blood. It makes me faint faster than nun in a whorehouse."

He noticed Salome glancing towards the window behind him again. "You should stay away from the windows and out of sight," she said. "You're the only thing standing between us and those vampires outside. It would be a terrible fate for all of us if you were to come into harms way."

"Really?" Henry asked, surprised.

"Yes, you are our appointed protector at the moment."

"Me? I'm just an old man?"

Just then glass shattered behind him. Fire pierced his chest. Within a blink of an eye, Salome was kneeling over his prone body. He looked up into dark eyes that were now hard edged and unfeeling.

"Do you realize what you've done? I told you to stay away from the windows."

Henry struggled to breathe. It felt as if a dozen sandbags were weighted on his chest. She rose above him without another word. In a flash of motion to quick for him to follow, she disappeared from the room. He closed his eyes for a short moment, trying to understand what had just happened. When he opened them again, there was another figure standing over him.

He coughed. "Charlotte? Is that you?"

His wife stood in her white nursing uniform and cap, the one she worn at her graduation ceremony, the same day he'd proposed to her. He couldn't believe how young and beautiful she looked. It seemed as if a halo of light was surrounding her.

"_Oh Henry, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"_

"I-it's okay. I ain't hurt bad, just…need to rest…that's all."

"_I come to take you home, Henry. You can rest there."_

"But this is our home, Charlotte. I kept it nice and clean just like you like it."

"_No Henry. This house has become your prison. Your home is with me in heaven."_

"With you?" Henry asked wistfully.

His wife gave him a warm smile that filled up the holes in his heart. Relief stole over him. "I've been so lonely without you, Charlotte."

"_I know, Henry, I know."_

Feeling both happy and at peace for the first time since his wife's death, Henry smiled and closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>ooOOoo<strong>

Kibwe stood in the shadows watching as his men surrounded the house, ready to advance upon his command.

A shot rang out. Five seconds later the orange light on his walkie-talkie lit up. He pressed the talk button. "Alpha2 here. Speak," he commanded.

"Sir, Sniper One has hit his target. I repeat the target is down."

Kibwe pressed the button on the walkie talkie. "Are you sure the target has been exterminated?"

"That is an affirmative, Sir," came the response from the other end of walkie talkie.

Kibwe returned to his post near the outer perimeter of the trees surrounding the house. Keeping his face a stern mask to hide the elation he felt, he signaled to one of his men standing at the ready. "Go tell Guardian Roman the shield is down. There's nothing stopping us now."

The young vampire, not as well trained at hiding his own emotions, grinned at Kibwe. "Is it time, Sir?"

Kibwe somberly nodded. "Yes, son, it is time."

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please be kind and review. It's my only pay.<strong>


	17. Sacrifice

**A/N: I know it's been lifetime ago since I last updated the finish and many have probably gave up hope that I'd ever finish this story. I'll admit that even I had little faith that I find the motivation to get this done. It was part procrastination, part disillusionment with both the tv show and book series, writer's block, lack of inspiration, and most of all fear of not being able to give Tara and Eric the ending they truly deserve. I truly apologize deeply to all my fans for leaving you hanging. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of Never Say Never (and most likely the last True Blood story I will write). Thank you for all the love and support you've shown me over the years. I truly appreciate and love each and every one of you.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball for creating one of my favorite heroines of all time, Tara Thornton. RIP**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Sacrifice<strong>

Alcide cursed. There were three nondescript black vans parked along the road leading to Henry's house.

"Turn off your lights and park over there behind those trees," he instructed Yvette. She quickly turned off the headlights of her small SUV and pulled off the road to the cover of trees to her right.

Her eyes were bright with excitement. "How many vampires do you think there are?"

Alcide gave her a sidelong look. "I don't know. Possibly a dozen or so, but I need to get a closer look to be sure. I just hope that Tara's okay."

"You really care about her a lot, don't you?"

"I do. She's a tough girl and good friend. We've been through a lot together."

Yvette gave him an appraising look, but didn't comment any further.

"It'll be easier for me to sneak up on them if I change form," he said.

Yvette nodded. They climbed out of the vehicle, glancing around to make sure they weren't being watched. Alcide quickly removed his shirt and kicked off his boots. As he lowered his jeans, he looked up to find Yvette watching him intently . "Wow, Alcide. I've seen a lot of Fae men naked before. Some of them have had marble statues molded after them and bards written to praise their physical attributes, but holy cow you are one of the most gorgeous human specimens I've come across."

Alcide couldn't help the flush of heat that rose up his neck. "Umm…thanks," he said, bowing his head, embarrassed.

She leaned against the side of the vehicle, watching as he discarded the rest of his clothing. Quirking an arch brow, she lowered her gaze to his crotch and smiled appreciatively. Amusement danced in her blue-green eyes. "That looks heavy. You need any help carrying it, big boy?"

Alcide chuckled, shaking his head. She was lot more forward than the women he was used to, but he liked her sense of humor and it felt good to flirt and be flirted with. "Maybe later, that's if you can handle it."She licked her lips and winked at him. "Oh, I can handle it, alright."

Alcide cracked his neck from side to side, preparing himself for the change. "We'll sneak up from behind and try to lure a few of of those vamps away from the house."

Yvette expression turned serious again. She pushed away from the SUV and nodded. "No problem. I know exactly how to get a vampire's attention.

His protective nature still had him on the fence about her being in harm's way. "Just be careful, okay. And stay close?"

"Don't worry, Alcide. I told you, I can handle myself."

The energy around him crackled as he transform into his wolf form. He shook himself and stared up at the beautiful fairy. She smiled down at him. "You're even cuter as a wolf."

Alcide snorted and took off towards the back of the house. Yvette followed close behind. The line of trees gave them enough cover to move undetected. They saw two vampire soldiers, dressed in all black fatigues, standing a few yards away.

"Armand, you smell that?" said the smaller, blond haired vampire.

Armand lifted his dark head and inhaled deeply. "Yes? It smells like the Sandesh desserts I loved to eat back in my homeland, but that cannot be."

"I think it smells like warm apple pie fresh from the oven like my Nana used to make when I was a human kid."

"Where is that delectable aroma coming from?" Armand turned to look at the line of trees behind them.

"Over there, I think. Let's go check it out."

Armand hesitated. "Kevin, it is unwise for us to leave our post."

Kevin took a step closer to where Yvette and Alcide were crouched, hidden out of sight. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I can't resist that smell. We'll only be gone for moment. No one will even notice."

"No, Kevin. Kwibe will have us thrown in the brig at best or staked at worse."

Yvette rubbed the top of Alcide's furry head and winked. "Watch this," she mouthed. Alcide tilted his head in response.

She stood up from their hiding spot and waved at the two soldiers. "Yoohooo, boys."

The two vampires turned, immediately drawing their weapons and extending their fangs. Yvette smiled as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Oh, don't be that way," she said, pouting her full lips and planting a hand on her hip. "I'm a little lost. Do one of you mind giving me directions?"

As if in a trance, the vampires lowered their rifles and took a step towards her.

Armand's nostrils flared. "What are you? You smell delicious."

Kevin wiggled his brows. "Yeah, you smell sweet enough to eat, honey. Why don't you mosey on over here and let us get a 'lil taste."

"I'm flattered. So if I give you two a taste of my blood, you'll help me?" She said demurely.

Armand and Kevin nodded their heads.

"Then what are you waiting for? Come and get me," she said with a come-hither grin, waving a finger to beckon them.

As soon the vampires were close enough, Alcide lunged and attacked. He viciously wrestled the one name Armand to the ground and dragged him behind the line of trees. Before the vampire could scream, Alcide tore out his jugular. He turned to see that Yvette had the other vampire pin to the ground, straddling him. A bright light emanated from her fingers. "You scream or do anything to alert your buddies, I will turn you into dust right here, right now. You got me?"

The frightened vamp stared up at her, nodding his head.

"How many of you are there?" She demanded in a harsh whisper.

He didn't respond at first, just kept staring up at her transfixed. Yvette held her hand closer to the vampire's face. His skin began to sizzle.

"Ahhh…Eight!" He whimpered.

"You're lying," She hissed. The light from her hand grew brighter.

"Okay, okay…Twelve. There's twelve of us, and more are coming."

"How many more?"

"I don't know, I swear. We were just told to secure the house and the targets inside until Guardian Roman arrives."

Yvette stood up, placing a hand on her shapely hip. The vampire stared up at her with desperate eyes. "I've never smelled anything like you before. Just lemme taste one drop of your blood."

Yvette smirked, flipping her raven hair behind her shoulder. "One drop, huh?"

"Please," the vampire pleaded.

She waited a beat, considering, then slowly held out her wrist. "You've been such a cooperative little vamp. Okay. Just a tiny sip."

Alcide stood on alert. His body trembled. He growled a warning at the vamp.

The vampire quickly grabbed her wrist, ready to sink his fangs in. Yvette shoved a stake straight through his heart from behind. The vamp exploded, turning into a puddle of blood and gunk.

Yvette giggled. "I can't believe he fell for that." She shook her head, and picked up the vampire's discarded weapon. "C'mon, honey, let's go rescue your friends."

* * *

><p><strong>ooOOoo<strong>

Eric listened with a keen ear. Fear had settled in his veins. He knew without a doubt that Tara and the baby were in imminent danger. What the hell was Salome up to? He thought he heard a gunshot moments ago. "Pam?"

"Yes, Eric."

There was an emergency stake kept inside a hidden compartment of his pod. "Do you have a weapon handy?"

"Yes."

"Good," he said. "If Salome is here then that means the Authority can't be that far behind. Be ready. We need to draw as much attention to ourselves as possible."

"Don't worry," Pam told him. "As soon as I get out of this pod, I'm ready to kill anything that fucking moves."

ooOOoo

There was so much blood. Nora was trying her best to ignore it, but the smell was overwhelming her senses. The sheets were drenched with it. With so much blood loss, she was amazed the human woman was still alive. Eric had said that Tara was different and Nora realized he was right. She was obviously stronger than most if she could withstand such an extraordinary birth.

She stared down at the baby she held in her arms. Gently, she wiped the blood and afterbirth from his forehead and cheeks with a damp cloth.

"Tara?" She called from the foot of the bed.

Tara eyes snapped open as if someone had pulled a drawstring. "Where's Eric," she croaked. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Nora's stomach fluttered with worry. Salome and Eric should have been back by now. And where the hell had that old man disappeared to?

"Your son is very handsome, Tara. Would you like to meet him?"

Tara looked like she barely had enough strength to lift her head. "Is he okay?"

Nora wasn't sure if she was referring to the baby or Eric. It was best to keep her focused on the baby until her brother arrived.

"Yes, Alexander is healthy. He's very lucky to be alive. The umbilical cord had wrapped its way around his neck, which explains why his pulse was so weak."

Tara slowly lifted her hand. "I want to see him," she rasped.

Nora stood up and walked to the side of the bed. "He has a head full of hair and your lips and nose and my brother's eyes." She looked down at Tara, not liking what she saw. The young woman's skin was ashen, her lips cracked and grey. Her eyes were barely open. The stronger Alexander's heartbeat became, the weaker Tara's sounded.

Nora placed a hand on her forehead. "Tara?"

"I'm… so tired."

Nora widened her eyes in alarm.

_Shit! The girl was dying? Eric would be furious. _

Salome rushed into the room, slamming the door behind her. Nora whirled around to face her. Salome looked frantic, leaning against the door, fingering the ruby incrusted charm on her necklace.

"What happened? Where's Eric and Henry?"

Salome's ignored her question. Her eyes were fixated on the bundled baby Nora held in her arms. "There's no time, Roman will be up here any moment. Give me the child."

Nora raised a quizzical brow. "As long as Henry is alive, no vampire can enter this house."

Salome gave a humorless chuckle. "Henry? That miserable fool is dead. I warned him to stay away from windows. One of Roman's snipers shot him."

"What? But—."

Salome took a step forward. "Do as I say, Nora, give me the child."

"No," she heard Tara moan. "Don't."

Nora glanced down at Tara. Her pulse was so weak now that Nora had to strain to hear it.

She held the baby tighter against her chest. "Where is my brother?"

A flash of irritation crossed her mentor's features before she masked it with a benevolent smile. She took a step forward. Nora took a cautious step back.

"What's wrong, Nora? Do you not trust me? Wasn't I the one who said we would be doing Lilith's will by helping Eric and Tara and ensuring the birth of their child?"

Nora nodded slowly, still not sure what to think.

"Don't lose faith, Nora. Remember why we are here. We must continue Lilith's work. We cannot let this child fall into the hands of Roman and the Authority. Give me the baby before it's too late."

The sound of glass breaking and heavy footsteps thundered below. Salome crossed the space between them and Nora quickly handed her the baby.

"Guard the door. Don't let anyone in," Salome commanded.

Nora grabbed a wooden chair and broke off a leg to use as a makeshift stake. She quickly moved to the door and peeped out. There was no one on the second floor yet. She locked the door, knowing it would be no match for a vampire's strength, but at least it would slow them down enough to give her a fighting chance. She glanced over her shoulder at Salome who was now taking a vial of blood from the pocket of her cloak. She set it down on the nightstand. Nora had seen that vial before, but could not recall where. Then she saw something else in her hand, something long, sharp and metallic. A silver dagger with a curved, golden handle.

Nora stepped away from the door, no longer caring about what was happening downstairs. "What are you doing, Salome?"

Salome removed her cloak and laid it on the floor. Little Alexander cried out, waving his angry fist in the air and she placed him upon it.

"Carrying out Lilith's will. The price of salvation is blood. The sacred blood of our Goddess, Lilith, and the sacrificial blood of the Dhampir. The prophecy will finally be fulfilled."

Nora's eyes widened in horror as Salome lifted the dagger above her head, ready to plunge into the tiny chest of the squirming baby.

Tara's arm hung off the edge of the bed. Her fingers twitched. Even in her near death state, she was attempting to reach for her baby.

"No. I can't let you do this, Salome."

Salome let out an ominous laugh. "Silly, girl. I am Lilith's chosen one. Do you really think you can stop destiny?"

Nora acted quickly, rushing forward, knocking Salome to the ground and away from the baby. They rolled, fighting for dominance and control of the dagger.

* * *

><p><strong>ooOOoo<strong>

Roman felt as happy as six year old on Christmas morning. Once word got back to him that Kwibe and his men had secured the location where Eric Northman and his group were hiding out, he wasted no time hopping on his private helicopter to North Carolina. He gave Kwibe strict instructions not to enter the house until he arrived. He wanted to be there to see the look on Salome's face when she realized he knew of her betrayal.

Starring out the window of his black luxury Lincoln, he was shocked by the scene playing out before him. The front yard of the farmhouse looked like a battlefield. The charred remains of fallen vampires littered the ground. A woman with raven hair, wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, was laughing as she incinerated three members of his special ops team simultaneously. A large white wolf ran across the field and took down another soldier before he could fire a shot from his weapon. Roman stared out the window in confusion. No, no. This couldn't be happening. Kwibe had told him the targets were secure.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS KWIBE? GET HIM ON THE LINE NOW!" He growled at his driver.

Five seconds later Kwibe deep, monotone voice came over the car's stereo system.

"_Y...Guard….Roman." _

Static, the sound of gunshots, and screams made it hard for Roman to hear clearly.

"Kwibe what the hell is going on? You told me the targets were secured. This doesn't look fucking secured. It looks like all hell has broken loose."

"_Sir ….attacked…a fairy….wolf."_

Roman leaned closer to the speaker. "What did you say?"

"_A fairy and a werewolf took down…men."_

"How did you let this happen? Where the hell is Salome?"

"…_.sneak attack…woods. Salome…inside the house."_

"And the rest?"

"_We believe… Eric…cellar…others…upstairs._

A loud blast sounded in the background and the line went dead.

"Fuck!" Roman banged his fist against the leather console. He closed his eyes and took a mental breath to calm himself. He'd come too far to let this all go to hell now. The future of the Authority and all the progress they made over the past half century could all be lost if Salome got her way. He quickly opened the car door and stepped out followed by his two vampire bodyguards and the driver.

The smell of charred flesh and gunpowder filled his lungs. He stared up at the old farmhouse.

"I don't care what we have to do or who we need to kill, but I want inside that house right NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>ooOOoo<strong>

Alcide's muscles tensed. He felt wired and stronger then he'd ever been. So this was what it felt like to be amped up on vamp blood. It coursed through his veins like nitro glycerin. He felt alive, powerful, and purely animalistic. He wanted to run wild and howl at the moon. Now he understood why V was so addictive. He snarled and gnashed his teeth at the vampires around them, most of which were too scared to come any closer. Yvette raised her hand and that blinding ray of light blasted from her fingers destroying everything in their path.

"Alcide, you're going have to break down the door or window. Run, I'll cover you."

Alcide ran up the porch steps than with all his wolf strength crashed through the glass picture window. He landed on his four paws then turned just in time to see Yvette climbing through the broken window frame.

He perked his ears at the sound of Eric and Pam yelling from somewhere in the house. He nudged Yvette's arm and tilted his head towards the cellar door in the hallway.

"You want us to go down there?"

Alcide nodded, rubbing against her jean clad thigh.

She quickly opened the door and Alcide followed her down the stairs. Two oblong shaped pods were in the center of the room. Someone had broken off steal metal rods and twisted them like pretzels in the latches so the lids could not open.

"Is that you, Alcide?" He heard Eric say from inside the first pod.

"Of course, it's him," Pam said. "I could smell him a mile away, though he smells more tolerable than usual. Did you change colognes?"

"We're locked in. Can you get us out?" Eric asked.

Yvette nodded at Alcide; silently communicating he should take a step back.

Using the blast of heat from her hand she melted the still rod on each of the pods. Eric was the first to burst open his lid. A look of fury marred his face. He was holding a stake in his right hand and looked ready to use it on Yvette. Half a second later, Pam jumped out of her pod to stand beside her maker with the same bloodlust look in her eyes.

She licked her lips. "A fairy. How sweet, you bought us a snack."

Alcide quickly changed back to his human form. "Don't touch her. She's with me!"

Eric sneered at him. "Where's Tara?"

"I don't know. I didn't see her. But we had to take out half a dozen or more vamps to fight our way inside here."

"Upstairs," Pam said. "Salome must have her."

Alcide stepped aside as Eric rushed pass him and up the stairs in a blur.

* * *

><p><strong>ooOOoo<strong>

Eric flew up to the second floor, barely registering the chaos going on outside. All he could think about was finding Tara and killing Salome. "Tara! Tara!" He concentrated on their connection, using it as a beacon to find them. When he kicked open the door of the second bedroom, his eyes widened with panic at what he saw. Lying half way off the bed was his beloved Tara, covered in bloodied sheets, her body limp and barely moving. On the floor, Nora lay on her side with a dagger sticking out her stomach. Salome grabbed the handle of the dagger and plunged it in deeper.

She froze when she saw Eric.

"Stay back!" She commanded.

Nora looked up, red tears streaked her face. "Eric! She has your son. I'm so sorry. She bloody tricked me."

Eric eyes zeroed in on the writhing bundle under Salome's left arm. A deep rage filled up every crevice of his brain, leaving nothing but cold black hate and vengeance.

"I warned you, Salome, to stay away from my family."

He took a step forward, wanting to tear her limb from limb with his bare hands.

Salome slid the dagger from Nora's stomach and held it up. "I'm older and stronger than you, Eric. In the time it takes for you to try to kill me one of your precious loved ones will already be dead. Which one will it be? The little half-breed I hold in my arms, your human lover who is dying as we speak, or your lovely sister who is suffering from silver poisoning? Tick tock, Eric. Who will it be? You can't save them all."

Eric glanced from Tara to his son then Nora. His instinct was telling him to kill, kill, kill, but she was right. Salome might easily overtake him then he wouldn't be able to save anyone. He had to keep a cool head, rely on his power of persuasion, no matter how much he wanted to rip her head from her shoulders.

"What do you want from us, Salome?"

"Sacrifice."

"What type of sacrifice?"

"Blood for blood. A life for a life. Your child in exchange for saving your sister and human lover."

"Eric…Eric." He turned his head at the sound of Tara's strained whisper. His chest tightened as he stared down at his eternal mate. Her voice trembled as she spoke, "I don't care if I die. You have to save him, Eric. Don't you let that fuckin' bitch hurt our son."

Her angry plea brought tears to his eyes. Even on her deathbed, Tara was as fierce and courageous as the first time she fell into his arms at the Moon Goddess Emporium. Through their bond, he could feel her fighting to live, fighting to stay with him. He didn't' want to choose. Tara was his eternal love. His life. His heartbeat. The thought of having to exist in this world without her or his newborn son filled him with an indescribable feeling of desperation and fear.

His maker's calm voice echoed in his brain. _Eric, sacrifice. Sacrifice and save them all._

Eric heard the commotion and shouting coming from below. He knew that Pam, Alcide, and the fairy were probably doing their best to fight off the remainder of Roman's men, but they wouldn't be able to hold them off for long. He had to do something quick or risk losing everyone that he loved.

"We can make a compromise, Salome. You want to become a super bitch goddess or whatever? Fine. My son's blood can give you that power, but you don't have to kill him to get it, do you?"

Salome looked down at the baby squirming in her arms. "I supposed not, but I need his blood in order to sustain my strength and be able to walk in the sun."

"How much?"

"At least two vials per year."

Eric nodded; holding his hands up in acquiesces. "We can do that. As long as you promise not to kill him and save Tara and Nora, I will supply you with two vials of my son's blood each year on the eve before his birthday."

Salome gave him a skeptical look. "How do I know you will keep your promise?"

Though it took every ounce of his strength to do so, Eric dropped to his knees and stared up at her. "I give you my word and pledge my unlife."

Salome grinned at his show of submission. "Alright, Eric, you seem like a reasonable vampire. Just to prove to you I'm not as heartless as the Christians have depicted me, I will agree to your terms. Here, take the child."

Eric quickly stood to take his son from Salome's outstretched arms. He could hear a thunder of footsteps drawing closer. "Roman and his men are coming."

Salome picked up the vial of blood from the nightstand. "Once I have consumed Lilith's sacred blood, Roman will no longer be a problem for either of us."

She lifted the bottle to her lips, tilted her held back, and consumed every last drop of blood. Eric stepped back, clutching his son's small body to his chest, waiting to see what affect the blood would have on Salome, if any. It pained him to know he had just made a deal with the devil to save the people he loved. He only prayed Tara would forgive him and that it would not be in vain.

Salome licked her lips and smiled. "Mmm, I can feel the power of Lilith running through my veins. I am her vessel. I feel her power."

Just then Roman, Kwibe, and the three of his men burst through the door way. Pam, Alcide, and the fairy followed in right behind him. They all stood starring at Salome. Pam eyes darted to Nora on the floor then at Eric and Tara.

Salome dropped the vial. It rolled on the ground and ended at Roman's feet. He slowly picked up the small glass bottle and examined it.

"You're too late, Roman," she said triumphantly "You can't stop me. I'm too powerful. Lilith and I are one now. The Saguinistas will reign once more."

Roman laughed, crushing the small bottle in his hand, letting the tiny shards twinkle from his fist like grains of sand. "No, Salome. You're the one who's out of time. Did you really think I wasn't aware of your treachery? Did you think I wasn't prepared for this very moment? You are a fucking fool, woman."

Salome staggered backwards. Blood poured from her eyes and nose. She let out a gargled scream, clutching at her stomach. "What did you do to me?" she choked out.

"I switched the vials, my dear. Lilith's blood is safely locked away back at the Authority headquarters. No way would I ever let the real vial fall into the hands of any of you religious fanatic Sanguinista freaks. Enjoy your silver cocktail, bitch!"

Salome dropped to her knees and vomited blood. "You cannot go against the prophecy. Vampires are not supposed to co-exist with humans. We are supposed to rule them. What you have done is sacrilegious."

"Fuck you. And fuck prophecy. This is a new age, Salome. The old ways are dying, same as you."

Salome let out another anguished scream then fell to the ground. Her body turned to a puddle of blood where she lay.

No longer distracted, Eric eased to Tara's bedside. He lay the baby down beside her then cut a small slit in his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Drink, Tara, please." Tara was non-responsive. "C'mon, Tara, fight. You have to!" He used his finger to open her mouth to let his blood drip onto her tongue. He could no longer hear or feel Tara's pulse. Tears flooded his eyes. "Please…please don't leave me. Tara! Tara!"

"Stand back," Roman commanded, rushing towards the bed.

Eric stood up snarling at him. "You stay the fuck away from her!"

Pam took a step forward, pleading with her eyes. "He's not going to hurt her, Eric. He wants to help."

"Help? How? The same way that crazy bitch brainwashed my sister? The way she wanted to drink my son's blood so she could become a day-walking, supercunt, bitch god. Salome was my only hope of saving Tara and Nora. Roman just fucking killed her! No thanks. He's already helped enough!"

"I can still save them, Eric, if you let me," Roman said.

"And why would I trust you? I thought you and your Authority council wanted us all dead."

"Not anymore. You and your human have become a symbol of hope for all of us. This miracle child conceived from your union will help further our cause to strengthen human-vampire relations."

Eric looked him directly in the eyes. "So I'm supposed to believe all is forgiven because you want to use us as poster children for your little Kumbaya campaign? You and Salome are no different. You both want to use us for your own selfish motives."

"Co-existing with humans has benefitted all of us, including you, Eric. Salome meant to put an end to that. She wanted to take us back to the dark ages where we had to hunt humans as prey. People like Tara would have been nothing but cattle for the slaughter. She had to die to save our way of life and secure our futures. Let me help you, Eric. The Authority has all the resources you need and we can protect your family from anyone else who wants to do you harm."

Eric hung his head in despair. "It's too late, Tara is already dead. There's nothing you can do now."

Alexander's ear-splitting scream drew everyone's attention. Eric eyes widened as he saw Tara take a breath and her eyes fluttered open. Pressing a hand to his heart, he felt that unmistakable pounding under his ribcage. His heart was beating and she was alive…_alive!_

He kneeled by her side. "Tara, Tara!" He cried, placing his hands on both sides of her face. "I can't believe it. You're alive!"

"Eric? What happened? Why is Alexander screaming? Is he safe?"

Tears coursed down Eric's cheeks. He lovingly smoothed the hair from her forehead. "Yes, my little rose, he's fine."

She looked down beside her at their newborn son. His face darkened as he cried out at the top of his lungs. "He's beautiful…and loud."

Eric caressed her cheek and kissed her full on the lips. "Like his mother."

"You're lucky I'm too weak to slap the shit out of you right now."

Roman stepped forward, smiling. "Don't worry. You have your strength back soon enough. My medical team will be on standby to see to it. Then you can slap Eric enough for the both of us."

Tara's eyes grew large. Eric not only saw the fear in them, but when her heart began to race, so did his.

"Calm down, Tara. Roman is not our enemy. He killed Salome and now wants to help us protect Alexander."

"Why?"

"I already explained my reasons to Eric. What's more important now is that we get you and your son back to headquarters to make sure you both make a full recovery."

Eric looked over at Nora. Pam was kneeling beside her, feeding her from her wrist.

"What about my sister, Nora? Will you help her too?"

Roman frowned. "She was part of the Sanguinistas. She and Salome betrayed us. I cannot help her."

Eric furrowed his brow. "She was brainwashed. If you don't help my sister, then fuck you and your cause."

Roman hesitated then gave a reluctant nod. "Alright. Kwibe contact our medical team and tell them to prepare for Nora's arrival as well."

"Yes, sir," Kwibe said then turned and left the room.

Pam helped Nora to her feet. "I'll go with her and make sure they take good care of her. I'll even donate some of my blood."

Nora looked at her in surprise. "You would do that for me after the way I've always treated you?"

Pam smirked. "Even if you're a judgemental bitch, we're still family, right?" She turned her head and smiled at Eric as she helped Nora out of the room.

Alcide, now wearing only a pair of jeans, walked forward. His pretty, dark haired companion stood at his side. He stared down at Tara with tears in his eyes, though he was smiling. Tara reached out her hand and he took it in his large one then sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. The bed creaked and dipped under his weight.

"I thought we lost you for a moment," he said.

"You did, but I'm back thanks to Eric and Alexander."

"Tara, I'm so sorry. I feel like this is partly my fault."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Shhh…hush now. It's not your fault at all. Everything turned out for the best. Look you're an uncle now."

Eric picked up little Alexander and gently handed him to Alcide. Alcide cradled the baby in his arms and palmed his small head. "He's so tiny," he said in awe. Alexander wrapped his fingers around Alcide's proffered pinkie. "Wow this boy's got a heck of a grip too."

Eric chuckled. "That's my boy."

"Strange. I'm surprise you only had one?" The woman said peering over Alcide's shoulder at the baby. "A healthy Fae woman can produce at least seven children at once."

Alcide, Tara and Eric stared at the woman awkwardly.

"Who's your friend?" Tara asked.

Alcide bit his lip bashfully. "This is Yvette. We met at the drugstore earlier today. She sort of rescued me from a crazy wolf pack then helped me take out most of the Authority's hit squad."

Yvette gave a bright smile that lit of her features even more. "Glad to finally meet you and congratulations on the birth of your baby."

"Thank you, Yvette, for helping us and saving Alcide." Tara said.

"Don't mention it. It was my pleasure. I haven't had good fight since leaving Fae."

It seemed at that moment Yvette had drawn every vampire's attention in the room. Even Eric eyed the pretty brunette with interest.

Tara gave Alcide a look. "I think you and Yvette should probably get going now."

Alcide quickly took the hint and handed the baby back to Eric. "You're right. C'mon Yvette. I think we've worn out our welcome."

Yvette waved back at them as they exited. Every vamps' eyes followed them longingly out the door.

A few moments later two vampires dressed in white coats came in holding a gurney.

"Eric," Tara said sounding panicked.

"Don't, worry my little rose. Alexander and I are right here. We're not leaving your side."

She pressed her palm against his chest. Her eyes grew large and her lips parted in shock. "You're warm and I can feel your heartbeat? Are you…?"

"Human?" he said, finishing her sentence. He didn't understate his new state of being no more than she did. "I don't know. Perhaps, I'm something in between, like Alexander."

She choked out a sob. "You gave up your immortality to bring me back?"

"And I would do it a million times over as long as I can keep you at my side, whether it be for the next fifty years or for a millennium. My existence means little without you, Tara, and our son."

She smiled and a tear escaped from the corner of her eye. "I never thought I could ever love a vampire, especially you. Now, I can't imagine how I ever loved anyone but you."

Eric grinned and grabbed hold of her hand that was still pressed against his heart. "Tara, didn't I tell you once before, when it comes to me, never say never."

_**-The End-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing!<strong>_


End file.
